World Tournament: Junior Division With a Twist
by Tonz82
Summary: A DBZ & PowerPuff Girls Crossover. In the anime as expected Trunks and Goten dominate the competition, but what would have happend if the PowerPuff Girls had entered. Will the girls give the boys a run for their money? *COMPLETE*
1. Missing Power Puffs!

World Tournament: Junior Division

_With a Twist…___

By Tonz82

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies. **

**_________________________________**

**Author's Note: I've made the girls 7 years old in this fic. In the show they're about five or four. However, a few years have passed since then.**__

**_________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One:**

**_"Missing Power Puffs!"_**

Narrator: Ah! The city of Townsville, home of the super powered tykes that we've all come to know and love, the Power Puff Girls. Protecting the city from the on going crime of two-bit crooks and super villains alike. Oh, yes over the years we citizens of Townsville have come to depend on them for maintaining peace and stability. As a matter of fact, I don't know what we'd ever do without our girls!

_The downtown part of the city…_

   In the park across the street from the Townsville National Bank, the chirps of song birds fill the air, a woman pushing a baby stroller passes by on the busy sidewalk filled with other citizens going about their daily lives. All the while, an elderly lady can be seen crossing the street with the aid of a nature scout. She pats the young boy's head and proceeds in small, calculated steps toward the entrance of the bank. Such a tiny old thing! She can barely reach the knob. With one frail, shaking hand she reaches out for the door handle just as it swings open abruptly without any warning. 

WACK!

Narrator (panicked): Oh, no the horror! The poor older woman has been pelted away like a ping-pong ball. Oh, well. Meanwhile, five pantyhose masked crooks have emerged from the city bank. Each with a menacing stare and a moneybag slung over his shoulder. An alarm's rings fill the air. 

"Help! The bank has been robbed!" screamed a dainty female bank clerk. 

"Ha-ha," laughed the ringleader of the criminals. "We've got the dough! Let's get out of here!"

  Just then the Townsville police arrived on the scene. Ten squad cars immediately surrounded the five crooks in front of the bank. Dozens of police officers swarmed out of squad cars with their guns cocked. 

"Freeze you crooks!" yelled the police captain.

 The bank robbers threw their hands up in the air, but still held onto the money sacks. Suddenly, the ringleader pointed behind the police officers.

"Hey, look its Mojo-jojo and the Gang Green Gang!" he shouted in a ruse.

"They-are-holding-the-mayor-hostage-and-are-running-amok," said one crook in a flat, mechanical voice.

"Oh-what-will-we-do?" said another of his crime partners in the same robotic tone.

All of the police officers turned around quickly. 

"Where? Where?" they all cried out, searching frantically. 

"Hey, I don't see Mojo-jojo," said a cadet.

"Or the Gang Green Gang," said another. 

When they finally turned back to the front of the bank again, the bank robbers were long gone running down the middle of the street.

"Suckers!" they yelled back snickering. 

"Hey, they're getting away!" the bank teller cried.

The police captain scratched his forehead with the nozzel of his gun and then placed it back in his holster.

"Don't worry the Power Puff Girls will take of them. Just sit back and wait!" he said confidently.

And that's just what they did. The police officers sat back patiently and waited for the arrival of the city's famed heroines. Hours passed until finally nightfall came and the sound of chirping night crickets could be heard. Suddenly one of the younger cops broke the silence. 

"Are you sure the girls are coming?" he asked. 

_At the Utonium household…_

Brring! Brring!

Narrator: Huh? What's this? No Bubbles! No Blossom! No Buttercup! No Professor Utonium! The house is completely empty. Where the heck did everybody go?

Bring! Brring!

Narrator: Wait a minute. What's that?

Brring! Brring!

Narrator: It sounds like its coming from the girls' bedroom. Let's go check it out. 

(Up the stairs and around the corner)

Narrator: It's the Power Puff hotline! Oh, wait the answer machine has come on. Maybe now we'll get some answers. 

****Recording****

Blossom (cheerfully): Hi, you've reached the Power Puff hotline! We're unable to come to the phone right -

Buttercup: Yeah, we're officially on vacation people!

Blossom: Buttercup! I was talking!

Buttercup (in her usual harsh tone): Yeah, well so am I! Now move it or lose it!

(In the background)

Bubbles (in singsong voice): We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation!

The two other sisters quit arguing.

Blossom and Buttercup: Bubbles shut up!

For a moment there is silence, but then Bubbles starts right back up again.

Buttercup: I'll shut her up!

THUMP!

Bubbles: Ow! That hurt Buttercup!

(Bubbles and Buttercup now arguing)

Blossom sighs.

Professor Utonium: Girls! Hurry up! Let's go!

(A car engine starts up)

Blossom (in a hurried voice): So anyway please leave your name, number, and don't forget to state your emergency. We'll get back to you as soon as possible.

Buttercup: Yeah, but don't expect us anytime soon. In the meantime call your lame…uh local Townsville Police. Until then we'll see ya when we see ya!

BEEP!

****End of Recording****

Narrator: (whimpers) Oh no! Th-this can't be. Ah-hahaha (sobs) The girls…on vacation? Oh, please hurry back girls!

*~*~*~*~*~*

_A couple of days later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No.

"Are we th-"

"NO-oh-oh-oh!" Professor Utonium shouted in a shaky voice.

"Hey Buttercup! Stop that!" Blossom scolded, who happened to be sitting next to the professor. "Quit kicking the back of the seat like that. You're making the whole plane shake!" 

Buttercup made an ugly face, but desisted. She was irritated by the lengthy plane ride. 

"I can't stand this," she said muttering to herself at just the same time that she jumped out of her seat. Walking over to the back of Blossom's seat she reached upward and then pulled herself up.

The professor looked out the corner of his eye to see her hanging over the back of the passenger seat. 

"Sorry Professor," she apologized upon noticing his intense gaze which clearly read 'Get down.'  "It's just that I want to get there already."

"Yes, I know Buttercup," he answered, "but we are close though."

"Really!" she smiled. 

"Yes, but in the meantime," he continued, "go sit down and buckle your safety belt."

He took one hand away from the aviation controls and used it to push her head back down. 

"Oh, this dumb old plane is so slow," she groaned while buckling her seat belt and then crossing her arms over her chest. 

"We'd get there faster it we just flew," she replied grouchily.

"Yeah, but what about the professor?" Blossom asked turning around in her seat to stare at her sister. "He can't fly."

"Well, you could carry the professor and Bubbles could carry our stuff." Buttercup suggested. 

"And just what would you be doing?" Bubbles questioned with one arched eyebrow turning to her cranky sister from her own seat at the side.

"Me? Well, I'd be leading the way." Buttercup answered plainly with a confident smirk. 

"But you don't even know where the World Martial Arts Tournament is being held," Blossom said reminding her. 

"Yes, I do!" Buttercup protested, to which she received looks of annoyance from her family. 

"Well, I kinda do," she answered shrinking away from their weary gazes. "I mean it hasn't been that hard to find. Sure at first we got lost along the way-"

"No thanks to you and your lousy directions," Blossom interrupted with a frown on her face. 

"Yeah, but the Professor seems to know where he's going now. Right Professor?" Buttercup said shouting for a little help.

"Well, for one thing I can tell you that no one is flying anywhere outside this plane," he replied in his authoritative, parental tone. "And yes I do know where we're going. _Now_ anyway. According to that sky banner a ways back, we only a have a few more miles to go."

   A thoughtful look came over his face as he looked forward into the clear sky. To be perfectly honest, they had gotten very lost along the way and he had been about ready to turn back, especially after the sudden appearance of mysterious fog-like storm. Which had quickly cleared up as abruptly as it had it appeared, only to be replaced by a hovering aerial banner reading 'Tournament Island only 50 miles away.' Everything from that point on had been smooth sailing. Still the appearance of the strange mist had been odd and-

"I don't even know why we're going to this thing in the first place," Blossom declared voicing her thoughts. 

_'Typical of Buttercup to pick some Ultimate Beat Down Fest as a vacation activity,'_ she said to herself inwardly somewhat exasperated. _'Real family fun for all.' _With her neck still craned around from the front seat she shook her head as she stared into her sister's unflinching green eyes. 

"And just how did you say you heard about this so called tournament?" Blossom asked half-curious, although the listless expression on her face said other wise. Then facing forward again she propped her elbow up on the arm of her chair. She gazed out the side window next to her as she waited for an answer. 

"Yeah." Bubbles agreed nodding. "I'd like to know that too." 

"I saw it on the television last night after the two of you fell asleep," Buttercup blurted out and then winced at her verbal slippage. 

"Buttercup," Professor Utonium said in a rising voice that quickly turned into one for scolding. "What have I told you about watching television after bedtime? Just because we're on vacation doesn't mean that the rules don't still apply, young lady." 

Buttercup did her best to give her father an endearing smile and then shrugged apologetically. 

"Sorry, Professor," she said looking upwards and then turned to Blossom's reflection in the side window to give an annoyed look. "You know, you could at least give this a chance! The reason we're going to this tournament is because it's my turn to pick the activity on this stupid, boring vacation! We got to go do all the things that you two wanted already." Buttercup cried protesting.

"Now, Buttercup is right girls," the professor said nodding. "Fair is fair." 

"Well, wouldn't you rather go back to the Puppet Pals amusement park? Hey, we could go see Puppet Pals VIII!" Bubbles said excitedly.

"Again?!" Buttercup asked giving her sister a withering look of total disbelief. 

"Yeah! Wasn't it great? I love that movie!" she said in her high-pitched squeaky voice.

"I'd rather poke out my eyeballs than watch that dumb movie again." Buttercup grumbled. 

"But you liked the first one," Bubbles insisted with her innocent, round blue eyes.  

"Yeah, but now it's just eight times past over kill." Buttercup cried.

"Well, what about going to the science museum we saw back in town," Blossom exclaimed with a sudden sparkle of excitement in her eyes, all signs of boredom gone. "The brochure said that they also have the largest library in the country! Plus they're having a guest speaker on the basics of atomic structure and Stoichiometry!" 

She noticed both of her sisters staring back at her with dull looks in the rear view mirror of the airplane.

(Cricket chirp)

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"You're joking right?" Buttercup scoffed. 

"Well, it's never too early to start learning about quantum mechanics and electronic structure," she laughed with an awkward chuckle. 

"I'd rather swallow rusty nails." Buttercup answered. "No-no. I'd rather swallow Mojo-jojo's toenail clippings."

"Yeah, what she said." Bubbles nodded in quick agreement, although a bit confused. 

"Huh, wait?" she said scratching her head.

Then both her and Blossom turned to look at each other.

"Eww!" they cried sticking out their tongues.

"Come on girls! I think this should be fun for all of you. Plus it'll be a great way for you to test out your new techniques and other fighting skills," the professor interrupted. "You might even get a chance to make new friends."

"Well, I guess so." Blossom said acquiescing after a bit of thought. '_I suppose it could be fun to get witness other more experienced fighters in action. Maybe I'll even learn a thing or two.'_

"This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to start bashing some skulls." Buttercup said eagerly while slamming one fist into her other palm.

"Buttercup remember what we talked about," the professor reminded. "This is a sportsmanlike competition not some street brawl."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Professor," she sighed. 

"Hey! Look!" Bubbles cried, " I see the island!"

She had her face pressed against the side window. 

"Huh? Where?" Buttercup said rushing to her sister's side.

Right ahead of them was a small lush green island. A big sign floated in the air that read, 'Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament'. Other flying crafts we're circling the island in search of the designated landing pads. 

"Oooh! I can't wait!" Buttercup shouted jumping up into the air. 

"Buttercup!" shouted three voices.

Buttercup looked down and realized that she had punched straight through the roof of the plane, leaving a big gaping hole. 

"Whoops!" she giggled, looking at the disapproving faces of her two sisters and father. 

"I guess we won't be getting that deposit back, huh?" she asked sheepishly. 


	2. Checking In!

World Tournament: Junior Division

__

With a Twist…

By Tonz82

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies. 

_________________________________________________________

Chapter Two:

Trunks surveyed the area as he and the rest of the z-fighters continued down the walkway leading to the tournament registration booth. Other fighters were walking far off in the distance ahead of them. 

He turned to look at Goku who happened to be walking right next to him. He had Goten riding on his shoulders. The father and son had only met today but were already inseparable. Trunks thought the two probably did have a lot in common. They both shared the same easygoing manner and had the same innocent eyes. Heck, they looked exactly alike. Goten was little miniature version of his father. From the eyes, the crazy hair, the clothes, and right down to the same goofy, clueless expression they wore on their faces. The two were engaged in a conversation with Gohan, who was walking on the other side of them. All three were laughing and joking together.

Trunks then looked over at his mother and father. Bulma was talking to ChiChi about something or other. Vegeta walked by her side but further apart. Krillin, his wife Eighteen, daughter Marron, Yamcha, and the green Martian guy, Piccolo, were all walking together in a small cluster. The Ox-king, Master Roshi, and Oolong walked behind them.

"Yeah, me and Trunks do that stuff all the time." Goten said suddenly. 

Trunks looked up at the mention of his name. 

"Huh?" he said. 

"Right Trunks?" Goten asked. 

"Yeah, whatever you say Goten." Trunks answered not really paying attention. 

He didn't even know what Goten was talking about nor did he ask. He was too anxious about getting signed up for the tournament to pay attention to anything else. Suddenly the sound of an intercom message blared throughout sky. 

'Last Warning Call: All remaining competitors if you have not registered for the tournament, please do so now. We will be closing our booth in five minutes.'

"We'd better hurry and get over there." Krillin replied. 

"Come on, Goten! Let's go check in!" Trunks said running forward. 

"Wait for me Trunks!" Goten yelled back.

"Hey, hold on little man," Goku cried. "That's my head not a stepping stone." 

"Sorry Dad," Goten apologized. 

Goku reached up to take the squirming Goten off his shoulders. The energetic seven-year old took off running after his friend as soon as his feet touched the ground. 

The two boys were the first to reach the registration booth before everyone else. A man in an orange kimono looked up from a clipboard. 

"Hey, mister, don't close up yet. We want to sign up!" Trunks cried out. 

"Hmm?" the man said looking up and then looking down. 

"Oh! Of course, young man," the booth attendant answered. 

"What are your names?" he asked. 

"Trunks Briefs" 

"Goten Son." 

The man scrolled his list from top to bottom. 

"Ah, your names are right here, but I still can't check you in until one of your parents signs a safety waiver, " he stated. 

"Both our moms are coming right now," Goten said pointing behind him.

The man looked up ahead and saw a large group of people approaching. 

"Is that the party accompanying you?" he asked. 

"Hmm, hmm," said both boys nodding their heads. 

Then Trunks and Goten ran back to grab their mothers' hands. 

"Come on, Mom. The man said he wouldn't let me compete unless you signed some paper," Goten said jerking Chi Chi forward. 

"You, too, Mom," Trunks said pulling Bulma's hand.

Both women cried out as their sons yanked them along so fast that their feet lifted up from the ground. 

"Here's our moms," Trunks said when they reached the booth.

"Okay, well, here you go then," the booth attendant said handing Chi Chi and Bulma a pen and some type of contract. 

The attendant took one more glance at his clipboard and then looked up. 

"Alrighty, you've both been checked in and are ready to go. Good luck in the junior division!"

Suddenly the smiles on both boys' faces vanished. 

"The junior division?" Trunks asked in disbelief. 

"Yep," the man answered. 

"Ah, come on mister. That's for amateurs," Trunks said shaking his head. "We want to compete in the adult league." 

"Yeah." Goten nodded. 

"I'm sorry young man, but that league is not for children. Maybe in few years when you're both older," he said with finality.

"Ahh!" Trunks and Goten said disappointed. 

"This isn't gonna be as much fun after all," Goten sighed. 

"I guess they changed the rules," Bulma stated somewhat surprised. 

"Yeah, it didn't use to be that way." Krillin nodded, "They didn't even have divisions back when Goku and I competed as children." 

"Oh, well, sorry guys. Your time will come soon enough," Yamcha said smiling down at Trunks and Goten.

"Hey, don't be so glum. You're probably not gonna miss out on much in the adult competition anyway," Krillin said after leaning over to look inside the preliminary area.

"A lot of those guys look like pushovers." Krillin added. 

Trunks and Goten still wore sour faces, but stood aside so that the rest of the z-fighters could get registered and checked in. 

"Okay!" the attendant said pleasantly, "All of you may now enter the plaza and another tournament attendant will direct you on where to go and what to do next."

"Alright, you two. Don't forget to behave yourselves," Chi Chi said looking down at both boys with her hands on her hips. 

"Remember your manners, Goten," she then instructed while bending down to give her little boy a goodbye hug. 

"You, too, Trunks." Bulma said with one arched eyebrow. 

"Sure, Mom," Trunks said smiling back a little too sweetly.

"I'm not playing," Bulma said sternly to her mischievous son.

"Okay, Mom." Trunks said responding more reassuringly. 

The z-fighters waved goodbye to the rest of their friends and families before they continued on into the prelim area. 

"This really bites, Goten," Trunks said in a disappointed tone as they followed the rest of the fighters inside.

"Yeah," Goten agreed just as bummed. 

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad. We haven't seen any of the other junior competitors yet," Goten said optimistically, "The competition still might be challenging."

"I doubt it." Trunks responded and nothing anyone could say was going to change his mind. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Professor!" Buttercup said tapping her foot impatiently, "Let's go! We're already late."

Both of her sisters stood by her side with their gym bags, while waiting for their father to emerge from the plane.

"Hold on, Buttercup. I'm just making sure I have everything I need," Professor Utonium answered in a muffled voice. 

As he checked and re-checked for the things that he intended to take with him, he suddenly remembered the three small devices that he had made especially for the girls to use during the tournament. 

'Almost forgot,' he thought to himself and then turned to yell out a question to his daughters waiting for him outside. 

"Did you put change in the parking meter?" 

"Yes!" they answered together with irritation in their voices.

The girls watched as the professor finally emerged. He had a large bag slung over one shoulder and had a camera hanging around his neck. A cardboard megaphone dangled in one hand and a camcorder in the other. 

"Ah, Professor no!" Blossom cried. "Not the camera!"

"And the camquarter," Bubbles whined. 

"Oh, girls don't exaggerate. I just want to take a few pictures and film a little footage," he answered. 

"What's in that big bag?" Buttercup asked suspiciously.

"Film," the professor responded. 

"Ahhh!" all three girls groaned, "Professor-"

"Ah, Professor nothing" he interrupted. "You'll thank me when you're older."

"hmmm," they groaned once more and then sighed looking down. 

They knew there was no changing his mind. The girls looked up when they suddenly heard a voice booming in the air over an intercom system. 

'Final Call: The registration booth is now closing'

"Oh, no." Blossom cried, "We're not gonna make it."

"Oh, yes, we are." Buttercup said with determination.

She picked the professor up over her head and prepared to take flight. 

"Buttercup, just what did I tell you about using you powers while here at the island?" Professor Utonium reminded with crossed arms over his chest.

Buttercup stopped in her tracks and put the professor down. 

"Oh, please, Professor," she begged. 

His face was uncompromising. 

"This is a vacation. We're suppose to be relaxing without bringing too much attention to ourselves," the professor said lecturing. 

"How 'bout if we just use our super speed to run. No one will see us."

He took a moment to consider her suggestion and then finally gave in. 

"Well, okay," he said still a bit wary. "I guess I did take a while getting my things together."

"Alright!" Buttercup shouted. She immediately picked the professor up again over her head and then looked over at her sisters. 

"Be gentle with me, Buttercup." Professor Utonium asked nervously.

"Sure no problem," Buttercup smiled.

"Blossom, Bubbles, let's go!" she yelled.

"Right!" they answered back slinging their gym bags over their shoulders. 

Then all three took off with blinding speed.


	3. Registration Folley!

World Tournament: Junior Division

_With a Twist…_

By Tonz82

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies.**

**_________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Three:**

"Hey Mike? You almost done closing up," yelled an attendant.

"Yeah, I just need to shut down my computer. I'll catch up in a minute," he yelled back. 

Suddenly the man felt a strong gust of wind hit him dead on. 

"Ah!" he cried out as he fell backwards landing on his rear. "What in the world was that?"

When he stood up he saw a man with windblown black hair. He looked completely disoriented and pale faced. 

"Sir?" the attendant asked feeling a twinge of concern, "Are you okay?" 

"Ye-yes." Professor Utonium answered shakily, "Uh, I'd like to register my daughters in the tournament."

The attendant looked down at the three small girls. Each had contrasting features, but the resemblance among them still clearly said that they were sisters. 

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but the registration booth closed almost 20 minutes ago," he apologized. 

Suddenly, the little girl with the jade green eyes used both hands on the counter to pull herself up in order to see over the booth desktop. 

"Come on… Mike the attendant," she said reading his tag. "Give us a break we had a hard time finding the booth. This place is totally packed." 

"Please, Sir, couldn't you make an exception," the professor asked. 

"Yeah, Mike." Buttercup said in a slight mocking tone as she stared man up and down.

_'What a geek.'_

"Buttercup, stop that!" Professor Utonium said disapprovingly, but the man didn't seem to pay much mind.

"Well, alright," the attendant said sighing. "What are their names?"

The attendant watched as two more heads popped up on both sides of the green-eyed girl.

"Blossom," said the red head. 

"Bubbles," said the blonde. 

"And Buttercup," said the green eyed girl in the middle. 

"Last names?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. 

"Utonium," the professor answered.

"Okay," the attendant said as he proceeded to scan his list. 

"Hmm, I don't see your names here. You did pre-register didn't you?" 

"Pre-register?" Buttercup asked. 

"Well, yes. We've made a lot of changes to the tournament these past few years. One of them requires that all would-be contestants register at least a week in advance. It makes it a lot easier on us and makes check-in for contestants go a lot faster," the attendant replied. 

"Oh," Buttercup said clueless.

Both her sisters looked at her. 

"I didn't know," she whispered. 

"Well, I'm willing to take the time to fill out all the necessary forms," Professor Utonium replied in attempt to negotiate through the situation.

"Mister-uh-Utonium, is it? No offense but I've been here since the crack of dawn. And quite frankly, as willing as you are to fill out the forms, I'm simply unwilling to wait. I'm sorry but we're closed," the attendant explained. Then placed a little 'closed' sign on top the booth counter for emphasis. 

The professor looked down at the girls not sure of what to do. 

Buttercup looked ready to panic, but Blossom touched her arm lightly. Letting her know that she had an idea.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Blossom said whispering to her sisters. "Bubbles start up the waterworks."

Bubbles immediately propped herself up against the booth with her feet dangling above the ground once more. 

The attendant looked down at the little girl as her bottom lip began to twitch and tears filled her eyes. 

"Oh, no. Don't cry! Don't cry!" he responded. 

Bubbles let out a loud wail, accompanied by racking sobs. 

Buttercup jumped up next to her sister as if to console her.

"Look what you did mister! You made my sister cry!" she accused. 

The professor stood by looking confused at first and then said nothing once he realized what his daughters were up to. Meanwhile, Blossom did a quick survey of the surrounding area to make sure no one else was around. She then took in a breath of air and blew it inside the booth from around the corner. 

The surprised attendant grabbed frantically at his windblown papers and then stepped out of the booth chasing after them. Bubbles maintained her cries and Buttercup continued criticizing the man's insensitivity. With chaos as her cover, Blossom went behind the booth and grabbed the registration forms that she had seen the attendant putting in the desk. She filled out all the minor stuff speedily. Professor Utonium topped everything off with his signature. Then being the computer whiz that she is, used immeasurable speed to jump behind the attendant's laptop to type in all the necessary information. Finishing up she quickly wrote hers and her sisters' name on the man's clipboard. 

"Whoa!" she cried out in surprised when she saw the attendant swing back around the corner of the booth. She jumped out of the chair and reappeared beside her sisters. 

The agitated attendant struggled to reorganize the papers in his hands.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I just don't have time for this. Your daughters will have to enter the tournament again next year," he said annoyed by all the mishap. 

Professor Utonium looked down at his daughters. Blossom winked.

"Sir, could you please check your list again," the professor asked. "I think I do remember pre-registering the girls. You must have missed their names."

"I doubt it," the man said irritably, "I think I'd remember seeing names as 'unique' as your daughters."

"Come on, Mike," Buttercup cried, "It won't kill you to look one more time."

The professor gave Buttercup another warning looking for her to show respect. She smiled and then shrugged. The man made a grumbling sound in his throat as he snatched up his clipboard.

"Alright, I'll check, but I'm telling you-" he began and then stopped. 

Then he reached over to his computer and entered their names. 

'Approved' the computer answered. 

He looked over at the professor and then looked down at the faces of the little girls. All three wore smiles. He looked at them suspiciously, but they only continued to smile back.

"I could have sworn your names weren't on this list a minute ago," he sighed. 

"It's not nice to swear." Bubbles said wagging her finger (AN: Yes, I give them fingers, toes, feet, hands, and noses in this story. The whole caboodle. No nubs!). 

"My mistake," answered the man. Then in a redundant tone he recited instructions of what they were to do next.

"Now girls you'll have to hurry. The junior division is scheduled to start first. Just enter that plaza area to your right to get to the preliminary area. The children's locker rooms are on the left. Then after you've changed you'll have to go down to the waiting area located next to the stadium ring. Another attendant will show you the way and answer any of your questions."

"Yeah, yeah we got it." Buttercup answered impatiently but then stopped. 

"Hey wait a minute! The junior division?" she asked and then shook her head in total disagreement. "You've got this all wrong. We want to compete against the adults."

"Yeah, were not babies," Bubbles added. 

The man let out an exasperated sigh. From the look of his face it was clear that this wasn't the first time he'd heard a response like theirs.

"Geez, what is it with you kids of today," he grumbled.

"Look girls," he said more patiently. "According to this form the three of you are _only_ seven years old. Therefore you can _only_ compete in the junior division." 

"But-" Buttercup began.

Professor Utonium interrupted her. 

"You three don't have time to argue. Do as the man says and go get ready."

They all looked up at the professor and nodded reluctantly. 

"Come on let's go," Buttercup replied still a bit disappointed.

"Good luck girls! I'll be cheering for you!" Professor Utonium waved. 

"Just not too loudly I hope." Blossom said in a voice only loud enough for her sisters to hear. 

They nodded their heads rapidly. They all wore the same looks of dread on their faces.

***~*~*~*~***

Trunks leaned back against the his locker with his hands behind his head. 

"I'm bored. When are they gonna start this thing?" he said impatiently.

"Wanna go to the waiting area? At least we'll get to see the rest of the kids competing," Goten suggested. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Trunks said standing up straight. 

He made sure to smooth out the wrinkles in his gray colored gi and then proceeded out the locker room door. 

"I'm telling you, Goten. Don't get your hopes up. There's not going to be any real competition." Trunks replied. 

Suddenly he was knocked down flat on the floor. 

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!" shouted a girl's voice. 

"You okay, Trunks?" Goten asked stooping down to his friend's level. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trunks said standing up. 

Upon rising he looked over at a girl with short black hair and fiercely narrowed green eyes. Standing by her sides was two other girls. One with red hair tied up with a red ribbon in a ponytail, and another with blonde pigtails and blue eyes. All three were a little bit shorter then Goten and himself. Each one carried a backpack.

Trunks stared back at her and made a face. 

"You're the one who bumped into me," he said annoyed. "So excuse you."

Buttercup glared back. Suddenly the blond girl spoke up in a tiny voice. "Buttercup, we still need to go change," she said. 

"Are you guys going to fight in the tournament?" Goten asked. 

"Yep." Bubbles beamed cheerfully, "What about you guys?"

"Hmm, hmm." Goten said nodding. 

"What's it to you?" Buttercup said butting in. 

"Nothing. I was just asking," Goten said taking a step back from Buttercup's menacing glare. 

"Man, you really need to cool it." Trunks said in cool, calm voice.

"No kidding, Buttercup!" Blossom said agreeing, a little embarrassed by her sister's behavior. 

"Sorry, she's not usually like this," she added apologizing to both boys. 

"Yes, she is." Bubbles piped, "From the moment she wakes up until moment she goes to sleep." 

"Bubbles!" Blossom cried. 

Buttercup switched her glare from the purple-haired boy to her airhead of a sister. 

"Man, do I feel sorry for you guys," Trunks cracked. 

"Hey!" Buttercup shouted, "I only get like this around stupid boys."

"Yeah, whatever you say Butterrump," Trunks yawned. 

"My name is Buttercup, you purple haired little-" Buttercup started. 

"Uh, so anyway, my name's Goten and that's Trunks. What's yours?" Goten said cutting in quickly with a nervous laugh. 

The girls answered back. 

"Trunks, huh? And you're making fun of my name," Buttercup smirked. "You're the one named after underwear, moron."

"Well, it's better than yours, buttcra-" Trunks began, but stopped when Goten covered his mouth. 

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded. 

"We don't have time for this. We have to go change," she said reminding her sisters.

"Oh, alright." Buttercup said turning to follow Blossom down the hall towards the girl's locker room, but not without giving Trunks a big raspberry first.

"Bye Goten! Bye Trunks! See ya later!" Bubbles shouted back as she ran to catch up with her sisters.

Once they were out of sight, Trunks turned back to Goten.

"Ah, man I can't believe we have to fight girls." Trunks sniffed indignantly. "This just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I don't know, Trunks. I thought they were nice," Goten replied, "Well, except for Buttercup."

Trunks made a face. He was still ticked off about underwear comment. He'd get her back for that one. 

"And what kind of names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup?" he criticized. "How tacky!" 

"I thought they had a nice ring to them. Kind of like me, my brother, and my dad's." Goten commented. 

"Yeah, I know. Goten, Gohan, and Goku," Trunks said shaking his head as he recited the three names. "Real creative."

"Let's go, Goten," the purple haired boy said turning to walk out into the plaza area. 

"Go where? I forget," Goten asked.

"Ugh!" Trunks groaned, bringing his hand up to his forehead. "Goten, are you sure your mom didn't drop you on your head as a baby?" 


	4. Pre-Tournament Frenzy

World Tournament: Junior Division

__

With a Twist…

By Tonz82

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one is owned by their respective companies.

[ ] = denotes characters thoughts when they talk since most people are thinking something even when they are speaking. 

___________________________________________________

Chapter Four:

"Are you guys ready?" Buttercup asked after she finished tying her black karate belt around her waist. 

"Almost," Bubbles said jumping up and down as she tried to reach the top shelf in her locker.

"Oh!" she groaned with frustration. 

Finally she gave up and floated upwards putting her gym bag at the very top. 

"Well, girls, I have to say that we look pretty good," Blossom replied giving them all a once over. 

They were each wearing their training room uniforms from back home. The pants were loose and only reached to the middle of their calves. The gi top was much more form fitting and had the power puff girl insignia 'PPG'.

Bubbles sat down on the locker room bench to finish putting her shoes on. 

"I like these new Velcro boots," she said happily. (AN: You know like the ones Trunks and Videl wear during the tournament) "And each one of us gets to wear our favorite colors. Blue for me, pink for Blossom, and green for Buttercup."

"Can we pleaseee go now?" Buttercup said rolling her eyes with growing impatience. 

"Yeah! Let's just hope they haven't started already." Blossom nodded, but stopped when she noticed Buttercup's naked wrist. "Hey, don't forget to put on your inhibitor band, Buttercup." 

"Ugh! I don't know why the professor is making us wear these things!" Buttercup said rather disgusted as she reluctantly snapped a green metallic band on to her wrist, after taking it out her pocket. "It's like he doesn't trust us to do the right thing or something."

In their hurry to rush to the locker room to change, their father had stopped them for a brief moment. The girls had thought for a second that he wanted to take a picture, but instead he gave each of them a metallic bracelet with a small dial.

"It just for precaution," Blossom said explaining their father's intentions, "so that we don't accidentally use our powers. Besides it has a knob on it so that we're able to turn it on or off when we want." 

Buttercup muttered protests under her breath as she stared at the restraining device. 

'The only thing this stupid thing is going to do is hold me back,' she thought and decided to turn it off when Blossom wasn't looking. 

"Don't forget to turn yours on too, Bubbles," Blossom advised as they began to leave. "I saw that little hovering thing you did while putting your gym bag away."

"Whoops!" Bubbles cried out at her little mistake and then switched hers on. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the inhibitor bands, but she knew there was no way to argue with the professor or with Blossom for that matter. A blue glow surrounded her body and then faded as the power of the wristband took effect. She didn't feel much different, but she guessed she'd able to tell more when it came time to fight. 

With that business taken care of, the girls ran out of the locker room and back outside into the preliminary area. However, they were stopped in their tracks by the commotion before them.

"Whoa! Look at all the people!" Bubbles exclaimed. 

"Yeah, there wasn't this many out here before," Blossom said agreeing in amazement. 

Buttercup grabbed the end of a passing man's T-shirt and tugged. 

"Hey, mister, has the junior competition started already?" she asked.

"No, kid," he answered in a muffled voice. His mouth was full of popcorn.

"They've postponed the competition temporarily for Hercule's autograph signing," he explained. He seemed to be in a hurry to join the rest of the gathering crowd.

"Hey wait!" Buttercup shouted, but the man had already disappeared into the swarm of people. 

"Hercule?" Bubbles asked, "Like Hercules?"

"I guess," Buttercup shrugged. 

"Well, it looks like we got ourselves all up in a rush for nothing," Blossom sighed.

"I can't believe they've postponed the tournament for some guy that I've never even heard of," Buttercup grumbled. 

"Well, I want to get a closer look at this Hercule. I wonder if he's just some guy in a lame novelty costume," she mused. 

"Like Barney!" Bubbles squealed with excitement, "Maybe the Teletubbies and the Puppet Pals are over there, too."

"You are such a baby," Buttercup said rolling her eyes. "No one would ever guess that you're super hero." 

Usually Bubbles got angry whenever Buttercup called her a baby, but she was too excited to pay attention to her grumpy sister's insults. 

"Yes, Puppet Pals are here!" she squeaked. She was about to go run to join the crowd when suddenly she saw something even better. 

"Oooh! Look! Candy and balloons!" Bubbles shouted staring at a small concession stand.

"See what I mean Blossom," Buttercup said shaking her head in disgust.

"Oh and they're selling ice cream!" Blossom cried joining in on Bubbles excitement, "Let's go get some! You want to Buttercup?"

"You guys are such children. Go if you want. I'll wait," Buttercup answered.

Blossom and Bubbles took off immediately. 

"Ugh!" Buttercup groaned, shaking her head after her two sisters. 

Suddenly she heard a loud burly voice over the cries of the frenzied crowd. 

"HA-HA-HA! I am here! It is I, Hercule, your protector, your hero!" said the voice. 

The people began to scream even louder and then started chanting 'Hercule'.

"I am the greatest," shouted the man, "Oh, yeah!" 

Buttercup turned around to get a glimpse of the voice's owner, but her short height wouldn't allow her to see over all the people. 

"So that's Hercule," she said to herself. "He sounds more like some macho man wrestling reject."

Her curiosity got the best of her though and she decided that she still wanted to get a glimpse of him anyway. She was about to levitate herself in the air when suddenly she remembered the promise that she had made to the professor.

'Oh, yeah. I guess I better not,' she thought. 'Humph, and he thought we would need that dumb inhibitor. I have self-control.'

Instead she walked closer to the mobbing crowd, bent down, and began making her way through the mass of people. She was almost to the front when she was brought to a stop by this mammoth of a woman with big curly, red hair, wearing a pink dress and a sun hat (AN: If any of you have seen the 'world tournament: junior division' episodes of DBZ then you know who this woman is ^_~ *wink*). 

Buttercup tried to push past her, but the woman wouldn't budge. Changing tactics she tried crawling around her. Unfortunately, not even that worked and she realized that she was completely blocked in. Seeing that the only way out was between the woman's legs Buttercup tried crawling forward again, but suddenly the woman began to jump up and down.

"Oh, Hercule! Hercule! Over here, Hercule!" she shouted. 

The woman's spiked red heels came down at her like sharp spears. Buttercup ducked and dodged as she managed a retreat. 

"Man, oh, man," she said panting. 

She decided to try once more, but this time more cautiously.

[Jeez, this is like double-dutch. I've got to time it just right.] 

She began rocking back and forth to gather momentum. Then she rushed forward accidentally tackling the woman from behind her knees.

"Ah!" cried the woman as she fell backwards. 

Buttercup saw her opening and decided to take advantage of it. She tried to proceed, but felt as if something was holding her back. She turned around to find some guy was standing on the end of her baggy pants. 

Buttercup looked up in horror as the woman's rear end fell toward hers. 

"Ah!" she screamed and began tugging more fiercely at the end of her pants. 

Meanwhile, Hercule continued on with his idiotic poses and ridiculous self-proclamations of greatness. 

"Oh, yeah! How's this! Don't I make this look good," he shouted switching poses. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Hercule," said Hercule's personal assistant whispering into his ear, "but I think its time for you to randomly choose two children out of the crowd."

Hercule stared back at his assistant cluelessly. 

"For your P.R," the assistant hinted. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm suppose to choose two little punks, take a picture with them, and then give 'em a free autograph," he said.

"Yes," said his assistant nodding. 

"Let's get to it then!" Hercule roared.

"All right, all you Hercule fans. Listen up!" he said addressing the crowd, "Right now I'm going to chose two lucky kids to come up here and take a picture with me." 

All the children in the crowd began to jump up and down. 

"Pick me, Hercule!" little voices from all over shouted. 

Hercule being the ham that he is began drawing out the moment, when finally his eyes fell on two little girls. One was sucking on a large lollipop and the other licking an ice cream cone. 

"And I chose you!" he declared. 

Bubbles and Blossom looked around and then realized that the man was pointing at them.

Bubbles stared up his big frizzy Afro. He wore a brown and white gi with a cape descending down his back. 

"Yeah, you two. I chose you!" Hercule said to the two confused little girls, "Come on up here!"

Bubbles and Blossom reluctantly walked forward. Reporters immediately swarmed them taking pictures. One of the reporters shoved a microphone in their face. 

"So little girls, tell us your names and how it feels to meet the strongest man in the world?" she asked. 

Blossom and Bubbles told them their names. Then both of them looked up at that grinning fool of a showboat, Hercule. Blossom spoke up first.

"Well, actually, to tell you the truth… until today I had never heard of him," she said honestly. 

The crowd and reporters stood speechless. 

Bubbles leaned forward. 

"Yep, me, too," she piped. 

This time the crowd doubled over with sweat drops. 

"What's the big deal?" Blossom asked innocently.

"When are the Teletubbies and Puppet Pals coming?" Bubbles asked.

"Hey, what are you two kids trying do?" Hercule whispered fiercely, "You're making me look bad."

The reporter stood up.

"You two aren't serious are you?" she asked. 

Hercule looked down at the two little girls. They stared back at him cluelessly and he realized that they were. He immediately grabbed the reporter's microphone.

"No, of course, they're not serious. Ha-ha! These little ladies are just pulling your legs," he shouted into the microphone. 

The crowd let out a sigh of relief.

Then the reporter leaned towards Bubbles and Blossom. 

"You, two, sure had us all fooled," she laughed. 

Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Yeah, aren't they quite the jokesters," Hercule chuckled nervously. 

He handed the reporter back her microphone and then signed an autograph for both Blossom and Bubbles. 

"Here you go little ladies," he said handing it to them while at the same time shoving them away to retake their place in the massive assembly. 

Hercule then resumed posing for the cameras. 

****

**In another part of the crowd**

"Good grief! How long is this going to go on?" Krillin said glancing down at his watch. 

The rest of the z-fighters had bored looks on their faces. Piccolo made a snarl of annoyance.

"Enough of this," he growled and then exerted some ki energy, directing it specifically toward the photography and video cameras. Upon his sudden release of energy, every single electronic device in the tournament stadium ceased functioning. The reporters and the spectators looked down at their cameras baffled by the abrupt turn of events. 

"That's okay!" Hercule shouted in the stunned silence, "I can still give out autographs. Only 50 bucks a piece!" 

The crowd once again struck up with life and newspaper reporters gathered around trying to interview him with pads and pencils. 

"Ugh!" Vegeta groaned in disgust, "Unbelievable!"

"You have to give it up to him," Krillin commented. "He may be the world's biggest phony, but he's a heck of an escape artist. Pretty clever how he got out of that mess with those two little girls." 

Goku nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, they had no idea who he was," Gohan laughed. 

****

**Elsewhere amongst the frenzy**

"This guy is such a moron." Trunks said shaking his head. 

"Every time I listen to him speak I get a sudden urge for beef jerky," Goten replied.

"Yeah, me too." Trunks agreed. 

THUMP!

Suddenly an enormous woman in a pink dress went flying forward. 

"Hercule! Watch out!" cried a spectator in the crowd. 

Trunks and Goten's eyes followed the woman's flight. 

"Look, Trunks, that woman is flying!" Goten said amazed.

"Hercule, catch me!" cried the woman.

Hercule looked up in air and panicked as the huge woman descended toward him.

"What? No! Are you nuts, lady?!" Hercule shrieked. 

He began looking for a way to exit through the crowd surrounding him, running back and forth like a chicken with its head cut off. Realizing there was no escape since he was boxed in, he looked up and screamed like a girl.

CRASH! The woman landed on him with a sickening splat.

"Woweee!" Goten said in awe as he watched a cloud of smoke come up from the center of the crowd. 

"Ooooh," Trunk said laughing and cringing at the same time, "that was awesome." 

Sweat drops developed throughout the crowd, as they stare down at the flattened and motionless Hercule. Everyone leaned closer only to see Hercules' head, and part of his arms and legs peaking out from underneath the woman. 

"Hercule, you caught me," the woman exclaimed while clasping her hands together beside her face. 

She leaned closer since it looked like Hercule was trying to say something. A crunching noise accompanied her shift in movement. Hercule let out a cry as he heard his spine crunch.

"What did you say, Hercule?" she asked. 

"Giittttooaffff," he wheezed. 

"I think he said, 'Get off'," someone replied. 

Bubbles walked closer to Hercule and then stooped down while staring at his face. She took the lollypop out her mouth.

"Wow, Mr. Hercule! You face is almost as blue as my clothes," she said cheerfully.

Hercules' face was all puffed up and his eyeballs were bugging out. 

"Oooh," Bubbles cried, "I can make funny faces, too. See watch."

Bubbles then began to puff out her cheeks and cross her eyes. Afterwards she took her thumb and pulled the tip of her nose up, exposing the inside of her nostrils. 

"Oh, for the love of-" Blossom muttered walking forward.

"Will you get over here," she hissed as she pulled Bubbles back.

Then Blossom looked over toward the opposite end of the crowd and noticed Buttercup. 

She was huffing and puffing, like she had just got out of a chokehold. Her fists were balled up and shaking in anger. She had her foot in the air as if she had just punted a football. Blossom brought her hand up to her face and immediately realized that Buttercup had been the cause of all this commotion. 

Two of the tournament attendants rushed forward. 

"Uh, ma'am, we think it would be best if you got off of Hercule now." 

"Oh," she said completely oblivious of the pain she was inflicting on him. 

Both men hauled her up to her feet. 

The crowd looked down at Hercule, who resembled a squashed bug at the moment. 

"Oh, my internal organs," he sputtered. 

A few more attendants came forward to disperse the crowd. 

"Okay, people, I think that concludes the autograph signing. Let's give the champ some room to breathe," said the head attendant. 

Trunks and Goten watched as Hercule practically limped away with his assistant to escape the plump woman who continued to hover around him.

"You know what? I don't think I could have thought of a better way to end this complete waste of our time," Trunks replied to best friend. 

"Well, it was kind of funny," Goten answered back with a mischievous smile that only appeared when he was with Trunks. 

Suddenly the intercom crackled and a voice could be heard in the air. 

'Would all junior division contestants, please report to the waiting area. We will begin the competition as soon everyone has been given instructions and the drawing for fight slots has been finished. As for the rest you, spectators, who've come to see a show don't lose heart, we have something else in store for you as well.'

"Finally," Goten cried. 

"No kidding," Trunks nodded. "Come on let's go. The sooner we get all this formality stuff out the way the sooner we can get on with this competition."


	5. Lectures

World Tournament: Junior Division

__

With a Twist…

By Tonz82

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies.

_________________________________________________________

[ ] = Denotes characters' thoughts when they talk since most people are thinking something even while they are speaking. 

_________________________________________________________

Chapter Five:

__

STILL in the plaza area…

Buttercup stared at Blossom dully with a look of boredom. The upset red head was waving her hands around making wild gestures as she talked super fast, hardly stopping to take a breath. Both Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other out the corner of their eyes and then back at Blossom as she spoke.

"I-don't-know-how-many-times-I've-already-said-this-but-I'll-keep-saying-it-until-you-get-it, Buttercup You-have-to-learn-to-control-that-temper-of-yours As-power-puffs-we-have-to-conduct-ourselves-with-some-kind-of-self-control-I-mean-I-still-can't-believe-you-did-that-Okay-well- yes-I-can-But-you-know-better-than-that-You-can't-just-go-around-launching-people-in-the-air For-crying-out-loud-what-would-have-happened-if-Hercule-hadn't-caught-that-woman-Well?"

"Caught her?" Bubbles asked surprised. "I thought she landed on him."

Blossom ignored Bubbles and stared back at Buttercup waiting for her answer.

"Gee, I don't know. She would have bounced," Buttercup answered indifferently.

Bubbles snickered, but stopped once she received a disapproving look from Blossom.

"Who cares? It's not like I sent her to the moon!" Buttercup muttered under her breath. 

Unfortunately, Blossom's fine tuned hearing heard Buttercup's mumbling loud and clear.

"I knew it!" Blossom declared upon her sudden epiphany. "You turned off your inhibitor!"

'Darn,' Buttercup thought cringing at her verbal blunder.

"Switch it on, right now!" Blossom commanded. "Or else I'll tell the professor and we won't get to compete."

"Ah, come on Blossom," Buttercup pleaded. "It was just an accident. I was suffocating!"

Blossom crossed her arms over her chest. She had made her decision.

"Well, if we have to really wear these things, at least let us switch the knob to 'half strength,' Buttercup said still trying to negotiate.

The stony expression on Blossom's face diminished some as she considered the possibility. After all, they were going to be fighting against nothing but boys. They didn't want to be completely over-powered, but then again their strength as power puffs didn't just come from their greatly enhanced abilities. They had trained through out their lives to hone skills as crime fighters that had nothing to do with heat vision or super speed.

"Hmm, okay," Blossom replied making her decision, "but not at half-strength."

She turned the knob on her inhibitor band to less than a quarter and then spoke before Buttercup could protest further.

"We won't be able to use our super-powers and our strength will be greatly diminished, but we'll still be plenty strong. That way we'll be on a pretty equal playing field with the guys we come up against."

She put her hand up as Buttercup prepared to butt in.

"And we won't have anymore _accidents_ like what happened earlier," Blossom emphasized with a raised eyebrow.

Buttercup closed her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, okay," she groaned and then turned the knob on her wristband to the notch that her sister had specified.

"With that settled, I think I'd like to continue with what I was saying before about our responsibility as power puffs," Blossom said, still not completely out of lecture mode.

"Ahh, come on! Blossom! Give us a break! I wasn't even the one that did anything!" Bubbles cried out.

"Look, I get it already. I won't boot anymore people if you'll can this stupid lecture!" Buttercup yelled.

Blossom ignored her siblings and took in another deep breath before she continued.

She was stopped before she could begin though by a tournament assistant.

"Excuse me young ladies, but all of you must hurry into the waiting room right now. The drawing for the fight slots is being made at this very moment."

"Great! Thanks! Bye!" Buttercup said running forward quickly. Bubbles followed right behind her. Both sisters were eager to get to the waiting area and away from Blossom.

"Hey, come back here! I wasn't finished yet," Blossom said rushing after them.

The tourney assistant watched as all three girls ran inside the building's entrance. Then he went back to resuming his search for any other dawdling child competitors. He turned around when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. His eyes opened wide as he stared at the three strange individuals standing before him.

"Can I help you?" he asked trying not to let any of his inner thoughts surface on his face [Man, this tournament really attracts all the weirdoes].

"Tell us where the registration booth is," demanded a little girl wearing a gold dress. Her eyes were sharply narrowed and her mouth was twisted into a frown. On top of her frizzy red hair she wore a gold crown.

The tournament aide looked down in surprise at the little girl, having not noticed her accompanying the other three persons.

__

"Yes, where can we find the registration booth," asked a high-pitched falsetto voice that rang and echoed. The voice belonged to a man dressed in a red coat and long, thigh high black boots. His crimson colored face wore a false smile.

[Lord oh mighty! What in the world is he wearing?]

Standing next to the man was a small green-faced chimpanzee wearing a bowl-like helmet and a big, pink, furry monstrous creature dressed in overalls. The tournament aide noticed that all four had a giant 'M' inscribed on their foreheads. Despite the black, jagged fur covering the monkey he could tell that rock hard muscles pulsated underneath. The fabric of the red man's clothing was traced with the lines of flat, lean muscles. The brawny fuzzy monster's fist was tightly clenched making the veins in his arms bulge (AN: Picture a Muppet on steroids).

"I-I-I uh," the tourney aide began as he tried to regain his focus.

The chimp growled in annoyance. "Speeeaak!"

The poor aid jumped slightly at the harsh tone.

"Well, I'm sorry but the registration booth closed up a while ago," he said answering quickly.

**__**

"What do you mean?" asked the red man angrily in a now deep baritone voice.

The smile on his face vanished and was replaced with a look as dark as night. The abrupt change made the attendant's eyes widened.

"Well, what about the children's division?" asked the little girl impatiently. "We want to enter the children's division!"

Her voiced turned into awful whine and her freckled face twisted into unpleasant scowl. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"All of you are here for the martial arts tournament?" the tourney aid asked still looking at the four of them in disbelief. He looked at the man in red out the corner of his eye 

[This isn't a Rocky Horror Picture Show reunion, you know].

The little girl exploded with anger.

"Of course you idiot! Why else would we stand here wasting our time talking to you?"

The assistant was startled by the little girl's outburst, but answered.

"Sorry, but like I said before, registration for the adult and children's division is closed already."

Then he looked at the older members of the group accompanying the little girl.

"Besides don't you think you three are a bit too old to be entering the junior competition?" he asked taking on a bit of a cynical tone.

**__**

"Watch who you call old!" hissed the red skinned man in the same deep voice.

__

"I work rather hard to maintain my girlish figure," he said quickly in his other Jekyll personality. He ran his claws (hands?) with a feminine seductiveness down his body.

The tourney aid cringed [Yuck!].

"Well, what do we do now y'all?" asked the furry Muppet creature.

The monkey and little girl looked at the red skinned man asking him the same thing with silent eyes.

The man stroked his dark goatee with his red claw. His scowl slowly curved into a smile. Then he raised the same sharp pincer into the air. His black eyes glowed red and a pink cloud surrounded the four. The tourney assistant backed away hesitantly when he saw the same four individuals emerge from the gas. All four were dressed as they had been before except with the addition of one extra item of outer clothing. Three of them looked much younger. A small, skinny little boy that had once been the tall red man stepped toward the tourney aid. An innocent, child-like expression covered his scarlet face. Then suddenly he smiled with a sinister grin.

Hacking coughs came from the little girl as she fanned away the pink smoke and made more whiny complaints. "I hate it when you do that. You know have asthma," she lisped.

Ignoring the girl the boy spoke in a light silvery voice.

__

"Now, sir, would you be ever so kind and help us enter the tournament?"

With his eyes still glowing he used some kind of dark influence to hypnotize the aide before he could refuse. The little boy then began to make small childish laughs that turned into deep, heavy chuckles.

*~*~*~*~*

__

Back in the waiting area…

"That sure took forever," Buttercup complained.

They had just finished drawing for fighting spots and having all the rules explained to them.

"Well, at least its over," Blossom replied. She looked down at the numbered pin on her pants that she and the other kids had been given to wear. "Now we just have to wait for them to finish showing that film to the crowd."

Other children rushed passed them to get a glance at the fight schedule that one of the tournament aides was taping to a wall.

A squeal of delight erupted from Bubbles that made the other two power puffs look in her direction.

"Look!" she said pointing toward the far end of the large room. "It's Goten and Trunks!"

"Let's go say hi," she told her sisters.

Before Buttercup could protest her sisters ran forward. She followed reluctantly.

Goten and Trunks looked up when they saw the three girls approach them. Both boys were leaning against the wall next to the entrance of the tournament ring. Trunks was standing and Goten was sitting on the floor.

"Hi, you guys," Blossom greeted.

"Whatcha doing?" Bubbles asked cheerfully.

"Just waiting for this thing to start," Goten sighed.

Trunks looked up at Buttercup with a slight frown.

"You again?" he asked disdainfully.

"Well, it wasn't my idea to come over here," Buttercup huffed.

Bubbles looked out the entrance leading to the tournament ring.

"I can't believe they're still watching that film," she said with a slight frown.

She walked back over to the group and then sat down on the ground.

"Well, until its done-"

She stopped and reached into the pockets of her pants, pulling out a blue candy lollipop rewrapped in piece of paper.

"I thought you finished that thing," Blossom asked.

"Nope," she said. "I decided to save it for later."

Blossom looked over at the massive crowd of children gathering at the opposite side of the room.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see who we're gonna end up fighting," she said a bit disappointed.

"Aren't you guys even a bit curious about who you'll be paired up with?" she asked Goten and Trunks, having noticed their looks of nonchalance.

"No, not really," Trunks said with disinterest.

Blossom stared back at him in surprise.

"Trunks says that it doesn't matter who we end up fighting since there's no real competition here," Goten explained.

"Is that so?" Buttercup asked folding her arms across her chest. Trunks looked over in her direction. She tilted her head at him and smiled as if she knew something he didn't.

"I guess we'll see about that," Buttercup replied giving him a challenging look.

Trunks' lips curved into a smile since he found her challenge laughable. In a way he kind of wished she were strong enough to take him on. He sensed that both she and her sisters would probably do pretty well against the other competitors, but they didn't stand chance against Goten and him.

__

'Too bad she can't back up all that attitude,' he thought.

Buttercup stared back at him angrily since it was obvious that he wasn't taking her seriously. She'd show him soon enough just how much of a challenge she really could be.

"Well, I don't know you guys. A lot of these kids look older and bigger than us, so I think there'll be plenty of challenge," Blossom commented.

Bubbles nodded her head in agreement with her sucker still in her mouth. She looked up to the side when three dark shadows suddenly loomed over her. The shadows belonged to three older boys.

"Hey Franko, Lenny!" said a blonde boy standing bare chest with white bandages wrapped around his forearms.

"What is it, Idasa?" said a chubby one with black hair.

"Check out the pip squeaks that we have to fight," Idasa laughed.

"Ah, no way," said another boy with auburn hair.

Both wore orange and white gis.

Goten, Trunks, and the three power puffs stared up at the older boys.

Idasa, the ringleader, looked out the entrance into the stadium ring and then back at the five younger children.

"Come on you guys," the blonde boy snickered to his friends. "Let's have some fun with them before the tournament starts."

His two companions laughed as they stepped forward.


	6. Bully Trouble

World Tournament: Junior Division

__

With a Twist…

By Tonz82

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies. 

[ ] = Denotes characters' thoughts. 

_________________________________________________________

Chapter Six:

Goten, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles watched as Trunks and the boy called Idasa exchanged insults back in forth. Trunks seemed pretty amused by the whole thing, but the older boy was getting angrier with every passing moment. The verbal mudslinging went on for a few more seconds until Trunks finally became bored with the whole conversation. 

"Is that all you have to say?" Trunks sneered. "You're so pathetic and you don't even know it. Get lost before you embarrass yourself any further." 

"Wh-what?" Idasa sputtered in shock. 

"You heard what he said you big loser. Beat it!"

The three boys turned to see where the unknown voice had come from. 

"Hey, Lenny, Idasa," yelled the second boy in a low heavy voice

"What is it, Franko?" Idasa asked.

"Check it out another shrimp!" he answered. "And a girl at that!"

Buttercup stared up at the older boy with a frown. 

"Hey, isn't that the one you have to fight, Franko?" Lenny asked having notice the #20 button on Buttercup's shirt.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Franko said in a disappointed voice. 

Then he looked back at Buttercup. The fierce look on her face hadn't changed one bit.

"Oh, I bet you think you're pretty tough. Huh, little girl?" Franko taunted. "Well, you don't scare me, dollface."

"You won't be saying that once I beat the snot out of you," Buttercup growled. "And don't ever call me dollface again."

"Ho ho!" Lenny laughed. "She talks pretty tough, too."

"Why don't leave my sister alone," Blossom said jumping in. 

Lenny turned around.

"And just what are you gonna do to make me," he said ruffling the top of her head and then reached around with the other hand to give her ponytail a hard yank.

"Ouch!" she cried out and ducked away from his grasp. 

He left the top of her hair tousled with her red bow smashed and lopsided. 

  
"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Goten said standing up. 

"Yeah, you big meanie head," Bubbles added jumping to his side with her lollipop still in hand. 

Buttercup's eyes looked upward for a brief moment.

"You tell him, Bubbles," she said sarcastically.

"You're really gonna think I'm mean after I do this," Lenny snickered.

He snatched Bubbles lollipop away from her. 

"Hey, give that back," she said jumping up and down as Lenny waved the candy back and forth above her. 

"Aren't you the one fighting my brother Ikose," the blonde boy realized as he stared at Goten. 

"Yeah, I guess," Goten shrugged. 

Idasa was once again surprised by the same apathetic response, but recovered quickly from the shock.

"Man, all I got to say is we're gonna wipe the floor with you twerps," Idasa laughed. 

Then he looked over at his two comrades.

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here."

"Neither of you two shrimps or your girlfriends, are gonna know what hits you once we get in that ring," Franko said to Goten and Trunks. 

The two half saiyans and the girls looked at each other in disgust. 

"Gross, they're not our girlfriends!" Trunks said shaking his head fiercely.

"Well, you're not our boyfriends!" Buttercup cried sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Franko rolled his eyes and then looked at Buttercup one more time before walking away.

"Catch ya later, dollface."

Buttercup let out another angry growl. 

Lenny turned around to go rejoin Idasa and Franko.

"Hey, you stupid dork! You're taking my lollipop. I want it back!" Bubbles said stomping her foot on the ground hard with her hands on her hips. 

"Oh, yeah I forgot," Lenny said walking back over to her. "Sorry about that."

He leaned down to give Bubbles back her sucker. 

"Here you go," he said giving her cat and mouse smile.

"Oh, brother," Trunks said looking away since it was obvious to everyone, but Bubbles what was going to happen next. 

"Well, that's better," she said putting out her palm.

Then suddenly Lenny turned the lollipop side ways and smashed it down on top of her head.

"Here's your sucker, sucker," he said laughing in his high pitch squeak. Then he ran to catch up with his friends. 

"My hair," Bubbles said crying out in surprise. 

"Oooh, you lousy, ratfaced-" Buttercup said stepping forward. 

Blossom immediately blocked her angry sister's path, until the boy was gone.

"Why'd you stop me?" Buttercup asked Blossom angrily.

"Did you forget the rules? The tournament assistant said that if we get in any fights outside the ring before the tournament that we'll be disqualified," the cool headed red head reminded, although annoyed at having her hair disheveled. 

Buttercup let out a groan of frustration as she clenched her fists by her side more tightly.

"Come on. Let's go to the bathroom so I can fix my bow and we can help Bubbles get this lollipop out her hair," Blossom said in her sensible way while guiding Bubbles away.

The small blonde reached up and tried pulling the candy out, but was unsuccessful.

"Ouch!" she said tearfully. "It hurts and it won't come out."

Big crystalline tears slid slowly down her cheeks. 

"Well, quit yanking on it then. Wait until we get to the bathroom," Blossom told her. "Besides, didn't I tell you to finish that thing earlier?"

"No," Bubbles answered in a small weepy voice.

Blossom just sighed as she continued to lead the way.

Buttercup stared off in the direction that the three bullies had walked off in.

"Don't worry Buttercup, you'll get your chance to face those guys once the tournament starts," Goten told her. 

She nodded silently as she punched her small fist into the palm of her other hand. She turned to go catch up with her sisters when she heard Blossom call out for her again. 

As the three girls walked away, the two boys listened to Blossom lecture Bubbles on her naiveté and Buttercup calling her a big dummy. Trunks then walked over to the entrance of the ring to take a peak. He turned around to give Goten a big smile.

"Hey, they're done showing the film," he beamed. 

"Really," Goten smiled and then ran forward to join Trunks, but tripped forward landing on the ground.

"You are so clumsy," Trunks said shaking his head in disgust.

Goten looked down to see what had caused his fall. He had accidentally stepped in a small, but deep hole in the floor.

"Huh? That wasn't there before," Goten said puzzled.

"Who cares?" Trunks shrugged. "Come on!" 

Goten stood up and turned to look back at the hole.

'Hey, wasn't that where Bubbles was standing when that guy put that lollipop in her hair,' he thought. 

He remembered seeing her stomp her foot down on the ground in anger when Lenny tried to run off with it. 

'Guess she's stronger than she looks,' he though when suddenly he heard the announcer's voice blare into the room. 

"All right folks! We hope you enjoyed that little film, but now its time to get this tournament started! Could I have all children competing in the junior division come on out here?"

The crowd roared with excited cheers.

"Let's go, Goten!" Trunks said already walking out the door. 

Goten ran to catch up. 

The two boys watched as the rest of the junior competitors filed out to join them in a line facing the stadium crowd. 

"Oh, no Trunks!" Goten said.

"What is it?" Trunks asked. 

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!" Goten cried.

"What about them?" Trunks shrugged.

"They were in the bathroom when the announcer called us. What if they don't get out here in time," Goten explained. 

"No big deal. They already drew for spots in the tournament. The announcer guy is just introducing us to the crowd right now." Trunks replied dismissing Goten's fear. 

"Oh, okay," Goten said calming down. 

Then he turned to look up at the cheering stadium audience. 

"Whoa! Look at all the people!" Goten said in amazement. "Where do you think our parents are?" 

"Who knows?" Trunks answered. "They're somewhere out there though." 

****

**In the crowd**

Professor Utonium looked down at his useless bag of film and his destroyed cameras. He hadn't noticed that the girls weren't in the line yet. 

"Now I'll never get to take any commemorative pictures or footage of the girls," he said to himself in disappointment. 

A look of determination slowly covered his face though. If he couldn't take any pictures or use any film, then by golly he'd just be the best, darnest, cheering parent in the stands then. He took off his T-shirt and then reached into the side pocket of his bag, pulling back three facial paint compacts of pink, blue, and green. Besides the film and paint there were three other items in the bag as well, but he figured he'd save those to wear during the girls' actual matches. Satisfied he then stood up and began cheering with all his might. 

"Blossom! Buttercup! Bubbles! My little girls! Daddy's right here cheering you on! Go girls go!" he shouted. 

Then bent his knees as he prepared to jump upward.

"WOOO WHOO!" he yelped leaping in the air with one of his fists punching skyward.

The people seated near by leaned away from him like he was some kind of maniac. 

"What little girls?" asked one man whispering to another spectator. 

"Do you want to tell him that?" the woman whispered. "Just keep quiet. He looks nuts anyway."

Bulma and Chi Chi who happened to be an aisle or two above stared down at the painted man as he began what sounded like some kind of cheer with a cardboard cone speakerphone. He looked like one of those fanatical fans at a professional football game. 

(*sweat drops*) 

"Whoa, now there's a proud papa if I ever did see one," Bulma commented. 

"No kidding," Chi Chi answered back. "And you guys thought I was bad."

(AN: Yeah, okay, okay. I know this goes a little against the grain of the professor's personality, but I just thought this would be kind of funny.)

****

**Back in the ring**

The announcer said a few more words of introduction and explained some of the tournament rules to the crowd. 

"And these folks are all our child competitors in the junior division! Now let's-"

Suddenly Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup came running up on to the ring. 

The announcer stopped briefly. Once the three girls took their place in line he turned back toward the crowd. 

"Oh, excuse me. I stand corrected. I guess now, that would be all our child competitors! Let's get star-"

He was interrupted once more when a tournament assistant came running out towards him.

"Just a second folks!"

The anxious crowd let out a few cries of irritation.

The announcer covered his microphone with one hand so he could speak to the aide. Trunks and Goten listened to the announcer's responses as the aid whispered quietly. 

"Huh? Okay. Well bring 'em into the arena," the announcer said. Then he turned back toward the crowd speaking into his microphone. 

"Sorry about that everyone! We just had some more late arrivers! Come on out here kids!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's eyes widened as they watched four children walk out on to the ring. Each was wearing a dark indigo cloak with their face hidden underneath a hood. Brooding eyes from underneath the dark hoods was all that was seen. The crowd whispered in curiousity as well as some of the other child competitors. The mysterious four quietly took their place in line at the end very opposite end of the girls. 

"Kind of overdramatic," Blossom snorted, unimpressed. 

"I wonder who they are?" Bubbles pondered. 

Just then one of the mysterious hooded children removed their hoods. 

"That's Princess!" Buttercup exclaimed as the girl looked over at the three power puffs and smirked. She turned away and looked back out into the crowd afterwards.

"What is she doing here though? I thought she was still in juvie hall when we left Townsville. She couldn't be out already," Blossom said skeptically.

"Her rich daddy probably pulled some strings to get her out early," Buttercup concluded [She's such a copycat! Why does she have to do everything we do?].

"But then who are those other kids?" Bubbles asked. 

"Hmm, I guess, we'll find out soon enough," Blossom spoke.

The girls' didn't get much chance to ask any more questions as a fellow child competitor hushed them, who in return received an irritated glare from Buttercup.

"And now with all certainty, I can finally say that that is the last of the children competing in the junior division. As I was trying to say before… Let's get started with the first match! Up first…"

__________________________________


	7. The First Power Round!

World Tournament: Junior Division

__

With a Twist…

By Tonz82

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies. 

[ ] = Denotes characters' thoughts. 

_________________________________________________________

Chapter Seven:

"It took them long enough to get this thing started," Krillin said leaning on the stadium aisle railing, "but now that it has I'm not even sure if it was worth all the wait."

So far the first few matches had been between small children with little or almost no real martial arts ability. 

"I mean, I know that these are only children, but come on. All I'm asking for is a decent match," he said continuing his complaints. 

Goku let out a sigh, "Yeah, I know what you mean Krillin. I guess we'll just have to wait until its Trunks and Goten's turn again."

"For what? So we can watch another ten second fight," Krillin cried. "I feel sorry for the two little guys. They both trained so hard. Then they get here and can't even show what they're really made of."

Gohan looked up when he saw Videl come running down the aisle towards him, his father, and the rest of their friends. 

"Hey, Videl," he waved smiling. "What took you so long? Did you qualify already?"

Videl came to a halt slightly panting. 

"Well, you guys were kind of hard to find," she said placing her hands on her hips. "I was able to get to the front of the qualifying line no problem. Being the daughter of Hercule does have its perks at times."

"Great then you're in the finals!" Gohan exclaimed. 

Videl shook her head 'yes'. 

Goku and Krillin had picked up on the last part of the conversation.

"You're Hercule's daughter?" they asked surprise. 

"Hmm hmm," she answered and then turned back to Gohan.

Goku and Krillin continued to stare at Videl with disbelieving looks, but said nothing further. 

"So how's your dad," Gohan asked. "I thought he was going to greet all the junior competitors before the tournament started."

"Oh, he's fine I think," she responded, "but he refused to come out of his dressing room after I told him that they had finished showing that video about the Cell games." 

"Did he say why?" Gohan asked curiously.

"No, but he seemed kind of scared though," she answered.

Vegeta snorted and mumbled something that made Krillin, Piccolo, and Eighteen snicker to themselves, but Videl didn't seem to notice though. 

"My dad is so weird sometimes, but I didn't want to miss anymore of the competition so I left him with his assistant," she replied and then looked down at the arena below.

"So what have I missed," she asked. 

"Well, Goten and Trunks fought these two boys named Idasa and Ikose," Gohan answered. 

  
"Oh, I heard those two are pretty tough fighters! How did Trunks and Goten do?" she asked. 

"Beat 'em hands down," Goku answered.

"Really," Videl said surprised. "Wow! Good for them! Who's up next right now then?"

Goku shrugged. "Don't know yet."

The z-fighters all stared at the two young boys standing in the center of the ring below. Each stood by the announcer's right and left sides. One of the boys was crying and the other was digging around in his nose with his finger. 

"What a spectacular match," shouted the announcer, even though he knew the statement was completely contrary to what the fight had been, "but it looks like we have a winner folks! The victory goes to Boogie." 

After the crowd cheered for the victor, an attendant escorted the two little boys back into the waiting area.

The announcer then looked down at the pad of paper in his hand.

"And now for the next exciting match! Up next we have Bubbles versus Lenny."

"Bubbles?" Goku said aloud. "Bubbles the monkey?" 

The crowd cheered as a small little blonde girl with pigtails and an older boy at least a head taller started up the walkway leading to the fighting ring. 

"Where's Bubbles? I don't see him," Goku said looking around. 

"I think Bubbles is the name of the little girl," Eighteen replied with an arched eyebrow.

She looked away rolling her eyes [What a dolt!].

"Oh," Goku nodded. 

(*sweat drops*) 

Piccolo and Gohan shook their heads. While they understood Goku's mistake it still bordered on idiotic.

"She looks kind of like our Marron, hon," Krillin said to his wife. "I guess I know who I'm rooting for in this match." 

"Oh, cool," Videl said a bit excited. "No other girls have competed in the junior competition since myself."

"Well, things have changed this year. There's a few more little girls, but this one is the first to fight in a match." Gohan commented. 

Bubbles paused on the walkway. She turned around to see her sisters and Goten cheering for her. 

"Go Bubbles!"

"You can do it!" 

"We're rooting for ya!"

Trunks who was standing next to Goten leaned over to ask him a question. 

"I don't know Goten. Do you really think she has a chance?" Trunks asked. 

"Definitely," Goten said nodding with certainty. "She's way stronger than that guy she's gonna fight."

Then Goten pointed to a hole in the ground a few feet behind them.

"Huh?" Trunks asked not sure of what that was suppose to mean. "O-kay whatever you say Goten."

Then the purple haired half saiyan turned back toward the ring. He gave Bubbles a thumb up.

"All right everyone," the announcer continued. "Here we have seven year old Bubbles and ten year old Lenny."

"Ten and a half," Lenny corrected. "I'm practically a preteen, mister."

"Oh, excuse me. Ten and a half folks," the announcer said with a smile. "They're so cute at this 

age."

The crowd laughed. 

"Now kids you know the rules. If you step out of the ring, give up, or lose consciousness your opponent wins. Simple enough, right?"

Both children nodded. 

"And not that I need to remind you, but please don't forget to maintain sportsmanlike attitudes. 

With that said, you may begin."

Lenny stared at Bubbles with laughing eyes.

[This is going to be so easy. I think I'll have a little bit more fun with her before I end it.]

Bubbles returned his stare with a clueless, blank expression. 

Blossom smacked herself on the side of the head and groaned. 

"Bubbles, don't just stand there all day! Get him," she yelled from the entrance of the waiting room.

"Remember what that jerk did to your hair!" Buttercup shouted. 

Bubbles rubbed the top of her head in remembrance and then looked up at Lenny with narrowed eyes.

"Oh yeah," she said angrily. 

(AN: I don't mean to make Bubbles act like such an airhead. Its just I'd like to think her character is such a forgiving one that she's not likely to dwell on anger. *Sound like a load of crap? Ah, well, just read the story anyway*)

She was more than ready now to teach him a lesson. She lifted her foot to take the first step in a sprint toward the boy. 

"Hey, wait, Bubbles," Lenny said in a gentle and friendly tone.

Bubbles stopped in surprise and then began to analyze his face for sincerity.

"I just want to apologize for what I did to you earlier. I was a real jerk and I'm really sorry," he said with what seemed like genuine emotion.

She jumped back when he extended his hand towards her. Bubbles stared at it for a few brief moments, but then she smiled and walked forward to accept his apologetic gesture.

"Bubbles! What are you doing?" Buttercup screamed. 

"He's apologizing to me for putting that sucker in my hair," she yelled back. 

"Say what?!" Buttercup and Blossom cried out at the same time. 

"You can't really believe him! He's trying to trick you, stupid!" Buttercup yelled. "Ah, I don't believe you! Why do you have to be so dumb?"

Goten stared at Blossom and Buttercup with wide eyes as he watched them angrily wave their fists in the air yelling at their sister. 

"Golly!" he replied (*sweat drop*).

Bubbles ignored her sisters and placed her hand in Lenny's.

Lenny gave Bubbles a warm smile and shook it.

"See!" Bubbles yelled back to her sisters. 

Then suddenly she felt Lenny's grip tighten around her hand and jerk her forward. She let out a little 'Epp!' sound. He yanked her arm upwards so that only the tips of her toes brushed against the tournament ring floor. 

Lenny's smile turned more devilish. 

"Man, you really are a sucker!" he laughed. "You should have listened to your sisters."

"Hey, you big fat liar! You're not really sorry!" Bubbles yelled as the sudden reality of the situation dawned on her. 

"No, duh!" he said amazed at her gullibility.

Then he pulled back his other hand into a fist and prepared to deck the girl squarely in the face. 

"Don't worry I'll teach you some street smarts," the boy taunted, "the hard way."

Bubbles watched as his fist moved to connect with her face. (We now see the scene zoom in on Bubbles' ticked off face. Power Puff sound effects begin). Bubbles wrenched back the arm that Lenny had her dangling from. The boy's eyes opened wide in surprise as he stumbled forward and was pulled down to the ground onto his stomach. 

CRASH!

He looked up to see Bubbles standing over him wearing the classic power puff frown. Instead of him holding her, she was now grasping him around his wrist with one hand. Quickly before he could react she grabbed his forearm with her other hand. Lenny let out whimpering cries as he felt his body lift into the air and be slammed back down on to his back (BAM!) and then once again to his front (BAM!). Then Bubbles flipped forward over the dazed boy landing behind him with his rear end sticking up in the air pointing towards her. She grinned and dashed forward, giving him a swift boot in the behind. 

WACK!

The boy shot forward sliding across the tournament floor (SCREEECH!), over its edge, and on to the grass below. A cloud of smoke went up into the air (WHOOSH!). 

"I bet now you're sorry you big jerk!" she yelled [Guess, Blossom was right about those inhib-tors if this is the only kind of competition we have to worry about].

She covered her mouth after remembering what the announcer said about good sportsmanship.

"Oopsie!"

Meanwhile, the crowd stared down at her with the same amazement that they had given Trunks and Goten after watching their brief matches. Bubbles looked up when she heard the voice of the professor shout out. The dark haired man danced around in the stands oblivious to the quiet around him. 

"That's my baby! That's my little sugar dumplin'!"

Bubbles stared up at the professor horrified by what she saw him wearing.

"Is that my dress?" her voice broke.

"Are those my boxing gloves?" Buttercup freaked.

"Is that one of my red bows?" Blossom cried.

"Is that your Dad?" Trunks cracked almost laughing. 

"What's that stuff on his face?" Goten asked. 

"I think its makeup!" Trunks sputtered.

Both boys looked at each other and then broke down into peals of laughter.

"Girls! Girls! Up here!" their father yelled waving.

He had one of Blossom's red bows tied in his hair. The bow had been tied lopsided and hung to the side of his head. On his hands he was wearing Buttercup's boxing gloves, but you could tell that he had cut little holes in them so that he fingers could peak out. Last but not least he was wearing one of Bubbles' blue dresses like a mini tank top. To finish off the ensemble his face, arms, and stomach were covered in various designs of pink, blue, and green body paint.

"Oh, my gosh," Blossom said shrinking away in embarrassment.

Buttercup hid back inside the waiting room with her sister. Her face was just as red.

"This is so embarrassing!" she muttered.

The crowd immediately joined in with the professor, not really having notice why the girls looked so humiliated.

"Whoa baby alright!" the announcer yelled. "I didn't expect that one at all. Little Bubbles has completely toppled ten and a half year old Lenny with the greatest of ease."

The announcer looked over the edge. "And Lenny is out like a light. Let's give a hand to Bubbles folks!"

The crowd cheered. 

Bubbles avoided looking up in the Professor's direction as she hurried away into the waiting room. Both her sisters were hiding by the side of the door. Some of the other children looked at them with laughing grins while others gave looks of sympathy.

Goten noticed the mortified look on Bubbles face as she walked slowly into the room.

"How will we ever live this down? The entire world just saw that!" she said in a small voice while staring straight ahead wide eyed. 

"Just look on the bright side you guys. At least all the cameras in the arena are broke," Trunks said still smiling. 

__________________

AN: Don't worry you guys I'm not going diminish Goten or Trunks' fighting skills in anyway. I love them, too! But if you haven't figured it out by now this isn't gonna turn into one of those fics where Goten and Trunks just beat the crap of the 3 Bs. Sorry! The only reason I haven't mentioned any of their fights yet is because I just didn't feel like writing the Idasa and Ikose fight again. I mean we all know what happens! 

Anyway, I would still greatly appreciate hearing your comments or getting **any suggestions** you have for this story. Thanks you guys! And as always please READ and REVIEW! ^_^


	8. Schemes and Plots

World Tournament: Junior Division

__

With a Twist…

By Tonz82

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies. 

[ ] = Denotes characters' thoughts when they speak since most people are thinking even while they talk. 

Him's deep baritone voice is noted in bold words, while his more falsetto voice is noted in Italics.

_________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight:

__

Out in the plaza area once again…

Princess folded her arms over her chest in irritation. Her small beady black eyes stared coldly at her three companions. 

"This is taking forever," she said tapping her foot impatiently against the plaza pavement. 

"I must agree with Princess, " Mojo-jojo said nodding his head. He slammed the bottom of one his fists into the palm of his other hand. He followed by making more expressive gestures with his arms as he continued on with his speech. 

"This tournament is moving along verrrry slowly. By the time it is our turn to take on the power puff girls, Babidi's spell will have worn off and gone. Then everything we have done to get to this point will be for nothing. All of our efforts to destroy the power puffs will have been in vain. Our opportunity squandered. Our chance to rid ourselves of the three super powered heroines lost once more. The battle will have ended before it has even begun and I-I…"

He paused after noticing that Princess, Him, and Fuzzy were staring at him with weary looks from his repetitive speech. 

"What?" he said asking self-consciously.

"Shut… up, Mojo," Princess answered. "We get the point."

Then she walked over to the small black, pre-adolescent chimp as though she had just noticed something about him that had never been apparent. He still wore the same sleeveless, blue gi-like top and white pants. She towered over him in his more youthful state. 

"You know you're actually kind of cute like this Mojo," she said giving him a rare smile. Then she reached down to scratch under his chin affectionately with her glove-covered fingers. "When this is over and we have destroyed the power puffs maybe you could come home with me. I would take real good care of you. I'd feed you bananas, brush your fur, and give you bathes."

"Get away from me you stupid twit!" Mojo cried slapping her hand away. "I do not want to be your pet." 

"You dumb old monkey! I was only just-" Princess yelled angrily but was interrupted.

****

"Oh, be quiet both of you," Him hissed darkly. 

A red ball of energy appeared between his claws and then shaped itself into a large hourglass. Then he held it up for all of them to see. The shimmering white sand inside of it was already half way at the bottom. 

****

"See we do not have much time left. We must figure out a way to speed along this tournament," he said informing them. **"Besides Babidi's spell we also can't forget about the curse my brother said would befall us if we failed."**

"But how?" Mojo asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully with one hand. 

"Uh, hey y'all," Fuzzy said joining in on the conversation. 

They all turned to look at him. Although, definitely more child-like, Fuzzy still towered over the three of them and he still maintained his massive physique. He had one hand grasping his overall strap and the other pointing at a poster on a door a few feet behind him. 

The poster said 'Meet Hercule, Strongest Man in the World!'. Next to the door was a statue of the same man in the poster, except now he was making some goofy pose. A plaque on the statue's platform was inscribed with letters that said 'Savior of Earth during the Cell Games and Founder of Satan City'.

"See according to that there poster," Fuzzy said explaining in his hillbilly accent. "This fellow here is a celebrity amongst all these folks. Maybe if Him turned into that grinning son of a gun we could trick them young'uns into coming out here."

This time all three of Fuzzy's comrades stared at him wide-eyed in surprise and speechless at his unexpected brainstorm. 

"Wow, that's not a bad idea Fuzzy," Princess said finally blinking. 

"Yeah, but what do we do with them once we get them out here," Mojo asked skeptically crossing his hands over his chest. 

Fuzzy stopped to think about this for a considerable lengthy amount of time. He looked up with sparkling eyes as a second idea came to him. A broken light bulb appeared over his head and then vanished. 

"Uh, maybe we could have a hootenanny!" he said excitedly and then pulled out a banjo from behind his back. He began strumming a few notes and then started dancing around. 

(Cricket chirp as the other three villains stare at Fuzzy)

"Cease and desist you bumpkin!" Mojo shouted, stopping Fuzzy in the middle of a step. "This is no time for some hoe down!"

__

"Everyone just leave the children to me," Him announced in a light airy voice ignoring their brain-deprived friend. **"And Fuzzy cut back on the moonshine."**

Then the he turned toward Princess giving her that wickedly false smile of his. She shuddered slightly at the coldness cast from his eyes. 

"_Oh, and Princess don't forget about what you must do when the time comes. The rest of the plan must go just like how we discussed_."

"Yeah, sure," she said agreeing scratching her arm absentmindedly. "But what about those two boys we saw the power puffs hanging out with? They might be a problem."

__

"Two little boys? Well, they can share the girls' fate if they try to intervene," Him said answering with a sugary sweetness that dripped like molasses. 

Then he raised his hand to begin his shape shifting transformation into Hercule. He stopped when he heard the door with the poster begin to creak open. They all watched as a man stuck his face half way out. 

"Psst," he whispered, "Hey, you kids. Come over here for a second."

The four Townsville crime villains looked at each other out the corner their eyes, but walked over reluctantly. The mysterious man tipped toed out the room and then kneeled down to their eye level. He didn't seem to notice the annoyed glares on their faces as they stared back at him. 

(AN: Too damn self-absorbed)

"Hey, I know they've finished that film on the Cell Games already. Tell me. How did the crowd react to it?" the man said asking in a hushed voice. 

Princess shrugged her shoulders. 

"How should we know? We were in the waiting room while all of that was going on."

"And besides we arrived here late," Mojo added. 

"Well, did you at least see some of the film?" the man said asking more impatiently. "Who won the battle?"

Princess looked him up and down and then responded. 

"Some stupid, moron with big hair," she answered mirroring the irritation she felt in her voice. "As a matter a fact he looked a lot like y-"

"Oh, no!" Hercule cried in a panic [Some stupid, moron with big hair. Its obvious she's not talking about me]. "They must have shown the real footage of that guy with the spiky golden hair!"

They all stared at Hercule as he began to whimper and then covered his face with his hands. 

"Ah, ha ha!" he cried with tears running down his face. "I'm ruined. Now the whole world knows I'm a fake!" 

"What is this buffoon talking about?" Mojo whispered. 

****

"I have no idea, but we have to get rid of him if I'm going to take on his form and lure the children into this area," Him said whispering back fiercely. 

Hercule looked up at the four with the same distressed look on his face. He began searching the area frantically to make sure no one else was around. The enormous spacious plaza area was entirely empty. 

"I'm going to go back in my dressing room, but if anyone asks where I am, tell them you haven't seen me," he said looking back at them. His voice was shaky and nervous. Then before any of them could say a word Hercule ran back inside his dressing room and locked the door. 

(*Sweat drops*)

"Okey dokey, what-ever," Princess said with a shrug. 

Him didn't waste anytime in transforming after Hercule's departure. The same pink cloud from earlier surrounded his body. He emerged from the gas looking just like the would-be martial arts champion. 

__

"How do I look?" he asked grinning. He quickly noticed the arched eyebrows and the strange looks on Princess, Mojo, and Fuzzy's faces. 

****

"What?" he asked in his deep baritone voice. 

"Um, You look great. It's just that uh…well… Don't you think that…" Princess said scratching her head.

As she traced further down his body she quickly moved her hand away from her head to cover her eyes.

"Ahh, Daddy!!!" she said crying in a frightened voice.

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" she said jumping up and down. 

Mojo and Fuzzy jerked back and immediately did the same thing.

[Just because we're in the presence of evil, Himself, doesn't mean we need to see his tool of evil] 

Him didn't understand the reason for their avoiding eyes. Physically he looked exactly like Hercule. Except for the fact that his skin was still red and his hair had remained black, but those were just minor things. I mean who would really notice.

"Hot diggity dog! Put some clothes on Him!" Fuzzy cried with closed eyes. 

****

"What are you talking about you idiot? I am wearing clothes!" he shouted angrily and then looked down at his attire. 

He was still wearing his red jacket with the fluffy, pink cotton collar and wrists. Although now the end of the sleeves reached only to his elbows and curly, black chest hair protruded out of the low cut front. His thigh-high black boots were fitted much more tightly around thick, hairy muscular legs. It quickly became apparent to him that the jacket that had originally reached almost to his mid-thigh now rose up resting on his waistline. A cool draft blew across his rear end and he immediately reached down with both hands to cover his exposed frontal area. An embarrassed shade of pink blushed across his crimson cheeks. 

"For crying out loud, don't you at least wear underwear underneath that thing?" Mojo said turning his head away and squinting his eyes in disgust. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten looked away from the tournament ring and then walked back down the wooden stairs into the waiting room. His footsteps made a pounding sound against the hollow stair ramp.

"Alrighty folks and I guess that concludes another spectacular match in the junior division!" the announcer's charismatic voice said blaring through the stadium and echoing into the waiting room. "Up next we have seven year old Buttercup and eleven year old Franko!" 

A few minutes passed before the announcer realized that neither of the contestants had emerged to take their place in the ring. 

"Um, okay! Maybe I didn't say this loudly enough, but could I have Buttercup and Franko please come to the tournament ring. _Your fight is next_!"

Goten flinched at the announcer's more high-pitched voice as he emphasized that last part. The half-saiyan child walked around to the side of the stairs to stand next to Trunks. His careful onyx eyes searched the room for the three missing power puffs. 

"Hey, where did they go?" Goten asked. He had been standing by the entrance watching the last three matches since Bubbles' fight. 

Trunks looked upward briefly and then pointed underneath the stairs. Goten followed his best friend's direction. He leaned down to peer into the black shadows. Three sets of blue, pink, and green eyes suddenly lit up like beacons in the darkness. 

"Um, Buttercup its your turn," he said with a raised eye brow. 

"I know that," she hissed. "Go away. I'll go out there when I'm good and ready."

"What are you guys doing under there?" he asked. 

"Nothing." Buttercup and Blossom answered simultaneously. 

"Hiding." Bubbles responded a second after them. 

Buttercup and Blossoms' eyes narrowed as they glared back at Bubbles' blue ones. 

"Why?" Goten questioned. His eyes now mirrored his confusion and were as wide as saucers. (AN: In the classic and cute Son family way)

"They're still embarrassed by what that ridiculous father of theirs did earlier," Trunks said exposing the truth of the matter. His eyes stared ahead, casting their usual stern glare upon the surrounding area. 

"Oh, that," Goten said smiling now. He placed his hands on his hips as he looked back at his new female friends. "You guys aren't still upset about that?" 

"No," Buttercup and Blossom said answering together again. 

"Yes," Bubbles piped a microsecond afterwards. 

She once again received the same angry look from her siblings. 

"We'll wouldn't you be if one of your dads had done that," Blossom whispered. 

"Of course," Trunks said looking over in their direction now. He face wore a smirk now. "But my dad would never do anything so shameful." 

"Hey, we're not ashamed of our father," Bubbles yelled. 

"Yeah," Buttercup said responding in an uncertain tone. 

Blossom nodded. At least that's what they thought. The girls' eyes were only things that the two boys could see to express their emotions in the darkness. 

"Then come out here. If you're not hiding in shame of your father then it must be because you're afraid to go fight that weakling," Trunks said grinning more broadly now. 

"What?!" Buttercup cried coming out from under the ramp now. 

"Yeah right! I am not afraid of anything or anybody!" she said angrily. 

"Prove it then!" Trunks said egging her on. 

"Okay, I will," Buttercup said looking out the entrance to the ring from the side of the stairs. She ducked down quickly after taking a peak.

(*Sweat drops* from Trunks and Goten)

"Your dad is not out there right now," Trunks said shaking his head and sighing. "I think he went to go buy something at one of the concession stands."

"Oh," Buttercup said straightening up. "I knew that. I was just fastening the strap on my shoes. I would still go out there even if my dad were sitting in the stands at this very moment." 

"Sure you would," Trunks said cocking his head at her in disbelief. 

"Once again would Buttercup and Franko please step out on to the ring! This is your last call kids or else I will have to disqualify the both of you," The announcer's voice said cutting into their conversation. 

Bubbles and Blossom stepped out from under the stairs now. 

"Good luck Buttercup!" they both smiled as they watched their sister run up the stairs and on to the path leading to the ring. 

______________________

AN: Okay, I should have out the next chapter before the end of the week, so please stay with me. Anyway, hope you are still enjoying the story and as always please READ and REVIEW. Any opinions you have are very important because I will reflect in the story any ideas or things you would like to see happen. 


	9. Buttercup Forfeits?

World Tournament: Junior Division

__

With a Twist…

By Tonz82

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies.

[ ] = Denotes characters' thoughts. 

Him's deep baritone voice is noted in bold words, while his more falsetto voice is noted in Italics. 

_________________________________________________________

Chapter Nine:

"Finally!" the announcer said smiling happily as he watched Buttercup walk down the pathway and into the ring. 

Her small face wore a determined frown. She looked at him and then back out at the crowd. He let out a sigh of relief and then ran his free hand through his clean-cut blonde hair. Expecting Franko to come walking out any second next he turned his head to look at the waiting room entrance. Franko, however, did not emerge. 

"Um, it looks like we might have to wait a little longer for our second contestant," the announcer said laughing nervously into his microphone. 

The crowd made irritated groans that echoed throughout the arena. 

"Hey, come on you jerk! What's with the hold up?" shouted a spectator. 

"Yeah, we paid good money for this. How many more times is this thing going to be interrupted?" yelled another. 

Seeing the audience's growing impatience the announcer turned toward a tournament aide who happened to be standing against the wall next to the waiting room entrance. 

"Hey, go find the other kid," he said covering his mike. "I'll stall the crowd a little longer." 

"No problem Vic," the aide said nodding his head and then ran inside the building. 

Ignoring the hecklers, the announcer put on another charming smile and then began speaking in an upbeat tone. 

"Don't worry everyone this match will begin in a few moments but in the meantime why don't we get to know our first fighter." 

Buttercup watched as the announcer strode confidently toward her. The dark designer sunglasses on his face made it so that she was unable to see his eyes and despite the summer heat he wore a black Armani suit. His voice sounded youthful, but the age in his face said that he was somewhere in his late thirties to early forties.

"As many of you who have been to the last few world tournament competitions know, there have not been any young female competitors in the junior division since our beloved Videl moved on to the adult league."

The crowd began to cheer wildly at the sound Videl's name. The announcer continued on with his speech though. 

"All that has changed this year though! Buttercup, here, is the second of the four girls in this year's tournament to fight today. She is also the second of the three Utonium sisters to compete as well. Her sister, Bubbles, was the first! And if you remember her amazing fight against ten and half year old Lenny, then I think I can say we're in for a similar treat in this upcoming match!"

The audience screamed in agreement. Their voices melted all together as they cheered and shouted at the same time. Buttercup could hear a few fans that had already chosen her as their favorite though. They began to chant her name over and over. She could feel the electric energy of excitement coming from the crowd and could sense their anticipation for the next match. The entire stadium was speckled with pokey dot, multi-colored faces of people from different ethnic backgrounds, sexes, and ages. Not a seat in the house was empty.

As her eyes continued to scan the stands surrounding her from the front and sides, her keen hearing picked up on the one voice that she had hoped not to hear. Turning to her left she was quickly able to find the professor in spite of the thousands of people around him. The stern fighter's frown vanished from her face and replaced with horror. 

Professor Utonium was still dressed ridiculously in she and her sister's clothing. At the moment he was holding up a huge sign that said 'That's my Booger Bear!' Her eyes opened wider when she saw him pull out his megaphone. 

"THAT'S MY LITTLE SNOOKIE!" he shouted.

He then began humming the power puff theme song, while using his other free hand to pretend as though he was zooming through the air like superman. After his rendition of the PPG fanfare, he balled the same hand into a fist and began circling it in the air and making rooting sounds. Buttercup's mouth dropped open when she saw him begin to pump his chest in and out while gyrating his hips. To make matters worse during the whole time she had noticed a few her new 'fans' begin to do the same thing. 

(SOUND EFFECT: RECORD SCRATCHING AND SCREECHING)

"Uh, excuse me sir," the announcer said interrupting the professor. "Its obvious that you are Buttercup's father [Poor kid]. And while your zeal is appreciated, I'm still going to have to ask if you wouldn't mind toning it down a bit. I mean am I trying to give an interview here." 

"Oh, sorry! No, problem!" the professor said shouting back. Then for the first time he blushed with embarrassment as he noticed the odd looks he was getting from surrounding audience members. He slowly sank down in his seat wishing he could evaporate into nothing.

Buttercup wished she could do the same herself. A shake from the announcer's hand on her shoulder made her somewhat aware of the fact that he was holding his microphone in front of her face. 

"Huh?" she replied. 

"Buttercup tell us a little bit about yourself, as well as some of the things you and your sisters did to train for today's competition?" the announcer repeated and then placed the mike back in front her. 

Feeling a pair of familiar eyes drilling into her back, Buttercup turned around angrily. Trunks was standing in the middle of the waiting room doorway trying to hold back a smile and sputtering laughter. 

"Trunks! You, purple haired geek! When I come back there I'm going to kick your butt!" she said shouting and waving her fist. "You rotten, good for nothing little-"

"Ah!" the announcer said pulling back the microphone and covering it with one hand.

"Quite a fiery little lady as you can see folks!" Vic said laughing nervously into his mike while looking out the corner of his eye at Buttercup, who was still cursing angrily at Trunks.

(*Sweat drops for the announcer and some of the closer members of the crowd next to the ring*)

Just then the tournament aide from earlier came running out into the ring carrying Franko under his arm on his hip. The boy was crying and struggling in the aide's grasp while making whining noises. 

"I don't want to fight! I don't want to fight!" he yelled kicking his legs back and forth. 

The annoyed tournament aide set the boy down on his feet. 

"Here he is Vic," the aide grumbled while smoothing down his ruffled orange kimono. The kid had fought him every step of the way and had even tried to bite him. 

"Where was he?" the announcer said covering his mike again. 

"Hiding in a locker in the boy's changing room," the aide responded rolling his eyes. 

"Huh?" the announcer said in disbelief. 

"Don't ask me why," the aide said shrugging and walking away, but not before Franko gave him swift kick in the shin. 

"You stupid jerk! I told you I didn't wanna fight anymore!" 

The aide limped off the ring while mumbling some kind of obscenity under his breath. 

"Um, I guess that means we can start the match," the announcer said speaking into the microphone in an unsure voice. His eyes went back and forth to a fuming, mad Buttercup and the bawling Franko. 

(*Sweat drop*)

"Here we have seven year old Buttercup and eleven year old Franko!" then scratching his head with uncertainty the announcer said, "Uh, begin." 

Buttercup tore her burning green eyes away the waiting room on to the weeping boy. She balled her fists by her sides and began stalking over toward him, ready to take out her anger on him and get revenge from earlier. 

"Ahhh!" Franko said screaming in terror at the little girl who was less than half his bulky size. 

Running in fear he tackled the surprised announcer causing him to fall on his back. 

"Please, Mister, don't make me fight her!" Franko said grabbing Vic by his suit's collar and sitting on his chest. Nervous sweat ran down his brow and dripped on to the announcer's glass lenses. "Didn't you see what her sister and her other little friends did to Idasa, Ikose, and Lenny?" 

The announcer listened to the hefty boy's pathetic pleas and stared at his frightened face. He looked about ready to pee his pants and there was no way Vic was gonna let this kid ruin his new Armani suit. Still lying on the ground with Franko straddling him, he immediately brought his mike up to mouth. 

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I guess you have it then. Franko has forfeited the match. Buttercup is our winner by default." 

The crowd gave mix cheers of disappointment and amazement. Pushing the kid off of his chest the announcer climbed back to his feet. Franko hid behind Vic as he watched Buttercup run off the ring heading straight for the waiting room. Trunks grinned and took off laughing as Buttercup chased after him inside the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Way up in the stands…

"O-kay," Krillin said chuckling while still leaning over the seat railing. "What in the world was that about?" 

"I guess Trunks has made good 'friends' with one of those Utonium girls," Gohan said smiling. 

"It seems he's inherited your charm with the ladies, Vegeta," Eighteen said sarcastically with a smirk. She looked at him out the corner of her eye while tilting her head to the side. 

"Of course," Vegeta huffed, refusing to let her get the best of him. "All saiyan men of my line have always been able to attract the female species easily. We are greatly skilled in the pleasuring of women as well as more than adequately endowed for giving immense pleasure during the mating ritual act."

(*Sweat drops and wide eyes as the z-fighters and Videl stare at Vegeta for sharing that little tidbit of information*)

"And, oh, so modest, too," Eighteen replied before turning back toward the ring. The silken strands of her blonde hair blew freely in the gentle wind from their current altitude. 

Goku put his hand on his face and then shook his head. Gohan looked upward briefly with a closed lipped smile. His eyes were staring down at the arena below through the black sunglasses of his Great Saiyanman disguise. The ends of the white turban wrapped around his head blew in the light wind as well. 

(AN: Notice no comments from Piccolo and Krillin. Well, I guess that would be because Piccolo is asexual and then Krillin…no competition what so ever. Well, would you want to start a fight with the saiyan prince in this particular area)

"Well, I say we make a wager out of this little competition to make things interesting," Krillin said craftily. 

"Wager?" Goku asked. 

"Yeah, five bucks," Krillin nodded, causing the tips of his lengthy black hair to brush against his cheeks. "I think those three little Utonium girls are going to give Trunks and Goten a run for their money." 

"Oh, please don't make me laugh," Vegeta scoffed. 

"Yeah, I don't know Krillin," Goku said shaking his head at his best friend's silly prediction. 

"I'll take that dare," Videl said walking forward to give Krillin a firm handshake. "I'm all for the girl power bid." 

"And just what makes you think you could even win such a ridiculous bet," Vegeta asked looking down at the little man. 

"Well, Vegeta," Krillin said crossing his arms over his red T-shirt. "If Trunks is anything like his father or the rest of us married z-fighters, then we know that the one thing stronger than a warrior is a difficult woman or a demanding, unrelenting wife." 

"What?!" Vegeta and Eighteen said peering down at a now cowering Krillin. 

"I can vouch for that," Piccolo said nodding his head. "I remembering staying with Son's back during the three years when we were preparing for the androids." 

"Oh, yeah," Goku said laughing heartily with both hands on his hips. "Chi Chi sure did boss you around while you were staying with us. Up until then I never would have guessed that you even knew how to wash dishes Piccolo." 

"Wash dishes?!" Krillin cried out in shock. 

Piccolo let out a growl to cover his embarrassment. "I only did 'em once," he mumbled through his teeth. 

(AN: Hey it could happen! If Chi Chi could get him to go to driving school with Goku then who knows what else she might have managed to get him to do)

"See that's just what I'm talking about," Krillin laughed. "You wouldn't believe the things that Eighteen nags me about everyday. Just yesterday she was all 'Krillin'-"

He made annoying high-pitched voice as he began to imitate his wife. 

"Can it!" Eighteen said waving a small, yet none-the-less threatening fist in front of his face. 

Goku and Gohan laughed at their friend as he cringed away from his angry, intimidating wife. 

"Well, I don't know about any of you fools, but no woman tells me what to do," Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest more tightly with pride. The well-developed muscles in exposed arms bulged. 

"Oh, is that so," Krillin said slyly, "From what I hear, Bulma has gotten the saiyan prince, here, trained to take out the garbage." 

Goku and Gohan let out more chuckles of amusement. 

"I wonder what other tricks she has taught him," Krillin said continuing his taunt. 

Krillin stopped once he heard the grinding of teeth and what sounded like an animal growl coming from Vegeta's throat. The saiyan prince was staring at him with unblinking searing eyes and a much fiercer scowl. His furrowed brow caused his widow's peak to look even more pronounced. 

  
"I was just kidding about that, Ve-Vegeta," Krillin said sinking down and taking a few steps away from the saiyan powerhouse

. 

[If ever there were ever a cue to shut up I think that would be it] 

Judging from the menacing glares he was getting from his wife and Vegeta, Krillin decided that it would be best if he piped down for a while. After all, he had already told Goku that he had no intention of returning with him to the otherworld when the day was up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

__

In the waiting room next to the entrance…

"Calm down Buttercup!" Blossom cried as she used both arms to hold back her sister. Bubbles was standing in front her trying desperately to push her sibling back with two hands. 

"No way! This jerk tricked me!" Buttercup said yelling at the top of her lungs. "He said the professor wasn't out there, but he was! I would have died of humiliation if wasn't for the fact that I wanted to kill him first!"

"Oh, gee, sorry about that Booger bear or should I say Snookie-wookie," Trunks said smiling mischievously. 

"Ahhh!" Buttercup cried as she lunged forward at him once more, only to be stopped by Blossom and Bubbles. 

Trunks stood unafraid and completely relaxed in front of Buttercup as her sisters did their best to calm her down. Her fingers were inches away from grabbing his neck. 

Goten on the other hand stood on neither side of all this. He looked back and forth from Trunks to Buttercup as they stared at each other with locked eyes. 

"Man, you two sure do stare at each other a lot," Goten said observing casually. 

"What?!" Buttercup and Trunks sputtered in disbelief. 

Buttercup immediately quit struggling against her sisters' grasps and Trunks temporarily lost his cool demeanor as they both now stared at Goten with open mouths.

"What are you talking about?" they said asking at the same time again. 

"When my dad first arrived today, my mom and him stared at each other for a long time," Goten explained. "And my mom has this one picture where she is fighting my Dad in the world martial arts tournament a long time ago. In it she was staring at him all mad like the way Buttercup is staring at you now. My mom says that she and Dad stare at each other because they're in love." 

"Huh?" Buttercup and Trunks cried out again completely offended by Goten's insinuation. 

They looked at each other and turned red faced. 

"Yuck!" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Gross! No way!" Trunks shouted shaking his head rapidly. "Are you nuts?"

"We do not like each other!" they both said shouting at Goten with enough force to cause him to take a step back. His wild, spiky black hair blew backward then fell back into place as if a strong wind had blown over it. 

"Jeez, okay," he said leaning away from them. 

Trunks and Buttercup looked at each other one more time and then turned away facing each other back to back with their arms crossed over their chests.

After a brief and awkward silence Blossom decided to change the subject. 

"Hey, I just realized this, but all of us has gotten a chance to fight in a round, except me," she said. 

"Oh, yeah," Bubbles said nodding with the tip of her thumb in her mouth. 

"I wonder if I'll end up fighting Princess or one of those three strange kids that arrived here just before the tournament started," Blossom added. 

"What princess and three strange kids?" Goten asked. 

"As a matter of fact where are they?" Buttercup wondered aloud, not paying much attention to Goten. "I haven't seen them since this whole thing started."

"Me too," Bubbles agreed shaking her head and causing her blonde pigtails to sway back and forth. 

Trunks thought he remembered seeing the kids that the girls were talking about go outside. They had been chatting with two really big, muscular guys with black M's on their foreheads. He hadn't seen them come back inside though. 

"What if you end up having to fight Princess again Blossom," Bubbles asked curiously.

"Oh, her," Blossom said rolling her eyes. "It doesn't matter how many cybernetic super suits her daddy buys her. She's still a pushover and she'll never beat me." 

"Really, is that so?" said a high-pitched smug voice. 

Blossom, her sisters, Goten and Trunks turned around to face its owner. 

Standing before them was a girl about the same age, wearing a sleeveless yellow dress with a black belt around her waist. She wore black gloves and boots. On top of her head rested a gold crown, but on her forehead was tattooed a large M. 

"Princess," Blossom said narrowing eyes at she and her sisters long time nemesis. As she continued to stare at the girl she could sense something was different about her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about freckle faced, red headed girl wasn't right. 

"Well, Blossom, as you can see I am wearing my super suit, but I guarantee you this time around I won't need it to beat the pants off of you."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom said with an arched eyebrow. 

"We're fighting in the next match," she said smiling viciously. 

_______________________

__

Author's note: We'll see you at the next update! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and hopefully you had a lot of fun reading it. ^_^


	10. Face Off!

World Tournament: Junior Division

_With a Twist…_

By Tonz82

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies. **

**____________________________________________________________________**

**[ ] = Denotes characters' thoughts when they are talking since most people are thinking something even while they speak. **

**Him's deep baritone voice is noted in bold words, while his more falsetto voice is noted in Italics. **

**_Author's Note: Oh, and before you begin let me just say one thing. As I said before from the very first chapter, I know that the PPGs are five-year-old kindergardeners, but in this fic I have made them older. They are all 7 years old. _**

**_________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Ten:**

"Hey, there's Hercule!" shouted a young boy pointing ahead. "He's out here just like that girl with the red hair said!" 

"Yeah, you're right, Joah!" yelled another boy with freckled cheeks. "Come on everybody! Let's go meet him!" 

Him watched as more than a dozen children came running toward him. All were dressed in gis and other fighting attire. 

**"Get ready Mojo and Fuzzy. I think these are the remaining brats still competing in the competition,"** he said talking out the corner of his mouth, but looking straight ahead. 

The two took a step back so not to be trapped amongst the excited children who had gathered around Him with smiling facings. Each spoke to him talking at a mile a minute. 

"Hercule! Hercule!" shouted a dozen childish voices.

He made sure to stand up straight and then placed his hands on his hips in a proud manner. It was exactly the same stance that the statue of the supposed hero had been created in. Suddenly, someone let loose a high-pitched whistling sound. Everyone grabbed their ears at the sharp noise. The chattering died down immediately. 

"Hey, let Hercule talk!" said the same boy from earlier.

The kids decided to comply and nodded their heads. 

"Yeah, say something inspiring like you always do!" another little boy said barely able to contain himself in the presence of his 'idol'. Every present pair of young eyes gleamed with excitement upon staring at the person who they thought to be their most cherished icon. 

_"Hello, children! It is I, your hero and ruler... Hercule! Bask in my manliness!" _Him declared in a delicate, tinkling voice, which changed sharply into dark and foreboding._ **"And tremble in my presence!"**_ The last part had been emphasized with a glowing red aura surrounding his body and a nasty smile spread across his face. He then closed his eyes and waited for the children to resume their cheers. 

(Cricket chirp)

When no applause came he opened his eyes to see them staring at him completely wide eyed.

"_What's wrong?"_ the devilish villain chimed, clearly confused by their response (or lack there of). 

"Hercule… what's wrong with your voice?" asked a random child in the crowd. He stepped forward hesitantly to speak. 

"_Why whatever do you mean?"_ Him asked nervously.

"Well, it sounds kinda ...different?"

"Yeah, its sounds all girly!" snickered a different, but slightly older boy.

All the children laughed at this comment. 

"**_Why, you little brat_**_!"_ Him cried with dark anger as he glared at the child.

The children's eyes widened at hearing the deep, ominous voice. Him caught himself immediately though.

_"Recent…sparring injury, heh-heh,"_ he laughed coming up with an excuse. "_Remember children always wear a cup."_

"Hmm-hmmm," the children nodded at the same time. (*Sweat drops*)

(Chibi-Mojo and Fuzzy double over)

"Do some of your poses for us!" shouted an anxious voice amongst the gathered youths, thus saving 'the evilest of evil' from further inquiry about his appearance. Its small owner was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. 

"Yeah!" the rest of the children agreed forgetting any other questions they had about their hero's appearance, at least for the time being. 

Him nodded and began doing just that [Whew!]. 

_'Pose, huh. No problem. I can do that,'_ he thought. With a snap of his fingers and spotlights from unknown sources to shine down upon him, he turned to face the children with a sashay. 

_You better work! Supermodel! You better work it girl! On the floor! Do your thing on the runway! _

(We now see Him in his Hercule form strutting down a lit runway that has somehow mysteriously appeared. In the background we hear Ru Paul's "Supermodel" playing.)

Meanwhile, the children could only stare at Him …uh Hercule's flamboyant gesturing and posing with eyes as large as saucers and mouths dropped open. 

He finished his parading around in the classic Marilyn Monroe stance with a vent blowing up from underneath him (AN: don't ask me where that came from either) although still dressed in his Hercule clothing and not in the Marilyn Monroe white dress (AN: Thank god for small favors). 

_"How's that?"_ Him asked the children completely oblivious to their reaction and quite proud of his performance. _"I considered using Madonna's Vogue, but I thought that would be a bit much. What do you think children?"_

There was utter silence as the children continued to stare in shock. The hollow echoing of wind blew through the plaza area, accompanied by the passing of a tumbleweed bush. 

"You go boy!" Fuzzy said snapping his fingers and jerking his head to the side. 

Mojo closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his forehead causing a smacking noise [Oiyee!]. 

**"Well,"** Him demanded more fiercely. He tapped his foot rapidly with impatience. 

The youngest of all the boys slowly raised a finger and pointed at Him. His innocent young eyes began to water and his lower lip trembled as he moved to open his mouth. Then suddenly his face scrunched up ready to explode. 

"Hercule's… a sissy!" he blurted out. 

"Yeah!" all the boys cried. 

"No way! This guy isn't Herucle! He's an imposter!" another boy declared. He then took a step forward while punching a fist in the air. "Get him!"

All the boys rushed forward to attack Him. They stopped in their mid tracks when suddenly a bright red light flashed. The children covered their eyes at the brilliant light and then opened them to see the gargantuan head of Him hovering over them. 

**"You little snots!"** he shouted in a rage. **"I have had enough of this! I know just the place for rude, insensitive little monsters like yourselves!" **

The large head then opened a mouth full of sharp teeth and then moved to devour the children. 

"Ahhh!" they all screamed. 

The massive crowd of pre-adolescents ran past Mojo and Fuzzy in a clump with Him following in hot pursuit. The two Townsville villains' heads followed the herd of young boys as Him continued after them. 

"Ahhhh!" the children screamed as they ran to the left. 

"CHOMP! CHOMP!" was the sound made by the opening and closing of Him's mouth as he tried to swallow them. 

"Ahhhh!" the children screamed again running to the right side of the plaza. Him had now transformed himself into a gigantic paddle. 

"Ow! Ow!" yelped little boys running at the back of the group as the enormous wooden board smacked their rear ends. 

_"Heh-heh! Who's the sissy now!"_ Him taunted with his voice ringing in the air like silver bells. His facial features were present on the what would typically be an inanimate wooden object. A wide Cheshire cat grin was plastered on his face.

(*Sweat drops for Mojo and Fuzzy*)

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Meanwhile…_

The announcer's voice ripped through the waiting room as he announced the next match. 

"Okay, everyone fighting next is nine year old Shu and twelve year old Carori. Let's give a big hand for these two youngsters! Come on out here boys!"

"I thought you said we were fighting in the next match?" Blossom said questioning Princess who was still standing in front of her. 

"We are. Do you see anyone else here waiting to fight?" Princess asked and then pointed around the waiting room.

The girls, Goten, and Trunks made a quick survey of the room and realized that they were the only ones there. 

"Where did everybody go?" Bubbles asked surprised. 

"I don't know," Goten replied just as astounded. "We were all so busy trying to calm down Buttercup that we didn't even see anyone leave."

"Maybe they just got scared and realized that they were no match for me and my associates." Princess replied snobbishly. She fluttered her eyelashes innocently and then grinned. 

Blossom stared at the young girl suspiciously.

"Could I please have Shu and Carori come out? This is your last call boys or else I will have to disqualify you," the announcer's voice boomed over the intercom speaker once more.

"And just where are your so called _associates_ right now?" Blossom asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, they'll be here. They're just taking care of a few things at the moment." Princess answered with false sweetness. 

A few more minutes passed when suddenly the announcer's voice erupted in the air again. 

"Alright, I guess were going to have to move on to the next match. Could I have Yugi and Li please come out?"

Trunks and the girls waited for the rest of the kids to make an appearance but no one showed. Goten who had gone in search of the missing child competitors came back running into the room.

"Everyone is gone!" he said with a slight pant. "There's no one in the locker rooms, the hallways, or the plaza."

The crowd let out another disappointed sigh. Meanwhile the announcer was just as puzzled by all the no shows, but couldn't find a tournament assistant in sight to ask. 

'Just what the heck is going on here?' he thought scratching his head. 

"I suppose that leads us to the next match. Up next we have Blossom versus Princess."

"Well, what do you know? I guess that's us." Princess smiled as she began walking toward the stairs. "I told you we'd be the next ones to fight."

Blossom quickly jumped in her path. Her eyes narrowed fiercely as she stared at Princess.

"I don't know how you did it, but I know you've had something to do with all those missing kids. There's no way they just gave up and ran away."

"Well, Blossom, there's only one way you're going to find out where those kids are… and that's only if you face me in the ring." Princess sneered, giving her ultimatum. 

Blossom let out a groan at being blackmailed. 

"No problem," Buttercup said reassuring her sister with a wink. "Bloss don't even sweat it. Go out there and kick her butt."

Blossom nodded reluctantly. As much as she wanted to wipe the floor with Princess she hated being forced into doing anything by the snotty, spoiled brat. The look on both her sisters' faces told her not to worry about a thing though. She knew they would continue to search for the location where the kids were hidden. 

"Let's go," Blossom said nodding her head. A look of determination had covered her face. 

Trunks, who had been quietly observing this entire exchange, stared hard at Princess. Bubbles had quickly explained to him and Goten that the mean, curly haired girl was an enemy from the school they attended back in their hometown. From what he could tell, she appeared to be on about the same level with Blossom, strength wise, but he could tell she was holding back. To be honest, Blossom seemed to be holding back too or at the very least possessed some kind of latent power like the rest of her sisters. Something was making it hard for him to tell though. Feeling Trunks' eyes burrowing into her, Princess became completely annoyed and exploded angrily. 

"Do you have a problem or something jerk?!"

Trunks leaned over toward her. 

  
"You don't stand a chance," he replied matter-of-factly. 

"Well, is that so?" Princess said fuming at his resolve, "We'll see about that. You should really learn to mind your own business, buddy, or something bad might happen to you too."

Her small eyes narrowed even further as she returned his glare. 

"Try not to hit her in the face anymore than you have to Blossom. It might get stuck and make her face match her rear," he said cocking a head defiantly. 

Bubbles' mouth made an 'O' in shock, which she then covered to muffle a giggle. 

Princess, on the other hand, shook with anger at his insult. Her lips pinched together tightly as she balled her hands into angry fists. 

"Why you-you? How dare you!? Do you know who I am?" she cried furiously. "I'm Princess Morebucks! The most fabulously, wealthy kid on the planet!"

Her nose turned up at Trunks and her voice began to take on a snooty tone as she continued her rant. 

"Why, you're just some pauper. A complete nobody! I mean just _who_ do you think you are? Sooo, what if you hang out with the Power Puffs Girls. I -"

A weary expression came over Trunks as he listened to Princess go on and on about her lineage and how he couldn't compare [My dad is right. Girls…never...ever…shut…up!].

"Not-uh. Trunks is pretty rich too," said Goten interrupting her, who happened to be standing next to the lavender haired boy. "His mom owns Capsule Corporation." 

"Ugh, Gotennn!" groaned Trunks as Princess started up again. 

"Capsule Corporation? Well, I've never heard of it! And who cares? My daddy owns everything. He could own the whole world. As matter of fact-"

Just when it seemed like Trunks couldn't take anymore, feeling as though he were about to blow up, someone else did instead. 

"Ahhh! Shut up! Shut up! Shut…up!" screamed Buttercup shrilly. "You're driving me crazy! Will you just get out of here so that my sister can pound you into the ground. Either that or I'm gonna tell Richie Rich over there to shove a roll of dollar bills down your throat and maybe that crown on your head too!" 

The beady-eyed girl's face began to turn a deep shade of red as she glared back at the greened eyed power puff. 

"Fine!" she huffed. "We'll see who pounds who though. And when I'm through with your sister you'll be next, along with your little boyfriend. You'll both be so sorry for talking to me that way."

Buttercup rolled her eyes still shaking with anger as she watched Princess stomp up the stairs, past Blossom, and out into the arena. 

"Boyfriend… _why_ does everybody keep saying that?" she cried out in frustration throwing her hands up. 

"Hmmph, whatever," Trunks said indifferently, turning his slightly flushed face away. "Beats me. I think girls talk too much." 

"Umm, who are the Power Puff Girls?" asked a confused Goten, tilting his head to the side. 

****In the arena****

The announcer had a really relieved look on his face as he watched Blossom and Princess emerge from the waiting room. He ran up behind both girls rushing them to take their place in the ring.

"Thank the heavens you two are here. This crowd is unrelenting," he cried. 

"Boooo! Boooo!" echoed the entire stadium. The heated cries died down upon noticing the two young girls though. 

****Up in the stands****

"It's about darn time!" Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest. "Just how in the world is this thing being ran? I don't want to be here all day! Everybody knows my Trunks is going to win anyway." 

She turned to the side when she realized that she had gotten no refuting reply from Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi?" Bulma said looking around for her friend, when suddenly she heard arguing from a few rows beneath her. 

Her eyes widened when she saw Chi Chi standing on the stadium steps below with her face and clothes smeared with food. She appeared to be exchanging insults back in forth with one of the other spectators. Bulma's eyes searched along the crowd to realize it was the overly proud father from earlier. He was still dressed just as preposterously as the first time she'd seen him, although now covered in what appeared to be snacks from the concession stand. The two were flailing their arms around wildly in anger, as well as spraying near by audience members with food. A young woman cried out as she was hit directly on the chest due to a low-cut, revealing dress. 

"Harpy!" the man hollered waving a fist back and forth rapidly. 

"Loser!" Chi Chi shrieked.

"Banshee!" the man countered more forcefully. 

"Crossdresserrrr!" Chi Chi screeched long and loud, fully red in the face. 

"Ohhh, my god!" Bulma shuddered as she shrank down in her seat, using one hand to shield her face. She tried not to look at the spectacle that Chi Chi and the insane man were making but it was utterly impossible. 

"Whoa! What a couple of nuts!" commented an on-looking spectator. 

"It's these types of events that attract the wackos," said another shaking their head sadly. 

That was the last straw for Bulma though. She jumped up and quickly ran over to Chi Chi (AN: still shielding her face, of course. And also seeing how she had no other choice, since the rest of the z-gang had mysteriously disappeared during the craziness). Grabbing her heated friend by the arm - just in the nick of time too since it look like Chi Chi was preparing to throw her shoe at the man - Bulma dragged her away back to their seats. 

"Chi Chi, you're making a scene! This is so embarassing!" Bulma hissed. 

At the moment she didn't even want to ask what had happened to start the whole mess. Her eyes were focused only on their seats in the distance while trying ignoring wide-eyed stares. However, another person diverted the looks of disbelief and fear from tournament viewers. 

"You pervert! I didn't ask for your help!" screamed a woman furiously at an older 'gentleman'. 

It was the young girl from earlier who had been splattered with food all over her upper region. At the moment, she seemed to be fending off an eager-to-help Master Roshi whose intentions were clearly more than just providing aid. The woman exploded in anger as she walloped the dirty old geezer into Bulma's path on the steps. Still holding on to a loudly talking ChiChi, she grabbed the martial arts master by one of his ears as she dragged him back to retake their seats. The old man's face was flushed and dazed. He looked at Bulma lecherously. 

"Eh-heh-heh," he chuckled with a vulgar laugh, still somewhat woozy. 

"Don't…even…think about it!" Bulma said in controlled tone, with narrowed eyes like a cat as he started to extend his hands forward. 

"And if you even _dare _to reach out and grab anyone else, I swear I will rip off one of your arms and beat you with it!" she whispered threateningly, although still loud enough for some to hear. 

(AN: What can I tell ya? Is she not the wife of Vegeta?)

"Wackos, I tell ya. Wackos," whispered a spectator to their companion as the three passed by. 

****Back in the arena****

Blossom raised her head to look up into the crowd. A small sigh of relief rushed out of her mouth when she didn't see the Professor (AN: Lucky for her!). However, the audience its self was thick with tension. Many of its members wore sour looks on their faces. The sides of the ring were littered with trash that had been thrown in angry frustration as well as impatience. 

'Guess I better drag this fight with Princess out longer then I planned,' she thought, considering how to appease the upset crowd. 'I'll try to make it interesting.' 

Once facing one another Blossom and Princess' gazes locked. The announcer didn't seem to notice the grave expressions both girls were wearing. 

"Okay, everyone! And our next match is between the last two young ladies to enter the junior tournament. We have seven-year old Blossom versus seven-year old Princess. These two will face off in just a moment."

He looked down at both contestants and placed the microphone between them. 

"Well, girls do you have anything you would like to say to the crowd before you begin."

Princess looked up at the announcer with an annoyed look.

"Can we just get on with this, you peon!" she snapped [We should have taken care him like we did the rest of the tournament aides]. 

Blossom gave the announcer a sympathetic shrug but nodded her head to let him know she was ready to begin too. 

The announcer's face bunched into irritation but he forced a smile. Something that was getting harder to do as the day dragged on, especially since he was starting to grow tired of people insulting him and to top it off being belittled by a small child. 

"I don't get paid enough for this kind of harassment," he mumbled to himself between smile-clenched teeth as he turned to face the audience once more. 

"What little rays of sunshine!" he declared into his microphone. 

"Especially our little Princess here!" he said trying not to frown at the little girl. 

"I'd knock that off if I were you kid. Your face might get stuck that way," he muttered to her privately leaning down, which only made her scrunch it up even more (AN: Especially considering what Trunks said to her earlier).

"Well, everyone I guess that sums up introductions. Let's move-," the announcer began. 

"Ah, for the love of Kami!" came the frustrated cry of an audience member. 

"Shut up already!" bellowed another. 

"Get off the arena ya hack. Let the girls duke it out!" 

"Let the match begin," the announcer said finishing amongst the outcries after lowering a raised hand for emphasis.

"Put a in a sock it!" 

"Ah the heck with it [Kami, do I need a drink]!" the poor sports commentator muttered as he stalked off the arena floor completely fed up. 

"So here we are again," Princess replied dryly as she thought back to her last encounter with the other red head. "Things are gonna be different this time."

Princess then raised one of her hands and pressed the gem on her crown like a button. The golden crown began to glow with a yellow light signaling gold plated armor to cover her body.

Blossom gave her old nemesis a boorish look at the sudden, but all too familiar transformation. 

"Another super suit! You gotta be kidding? I can't believe you're really going to use that thing," Blossom replied. This time it was her that took on a snobbish air. "How many times do I have to make it clear that all that cybernetic junk is just a waste of money. Not to mention no match for a power puff [I probably won't even have to use my superpowers to defeat her. She's nothing but a brainless klutz when it comes to fighting.]." 

"Just wait and see," Princess said with a smile as though she had read Blossom's mind. 

The leader of the power puff trio wrinkled her brow in surprise, but then found her resolve once more. 

The two young girls wasted no further time and rushed forward at one another, attacking with a furious combination of fast kicks, punches, and blocks. They matched each other blow for blow until finally they stood facing one another with their arms in a locked hold. 

"Not bad Blossom," Princess sneered. "But I can tell you're holding back."

"You're a lot stronger this time around or should I say the suit is." Blossom said slyly. 

"Hmmph, believe me you haven't seen nothing yet," Princess answered back with deadly smile. 

The two girls pushed off one another landing several feet away. Then once again they dashed toward each other on the attack. 

Princess balled her hand into a fist and sent it cutting through air as a right hook. Blossom anticipated her move ducked under her arm and grabbed it from the outside with her right hand, holding Princess by the wrist. Then quickly before Princess could react she raised her right leg kicking her in the stomach a quick number of times. Still holding her opponent's extended arm by the wrist Blossom followed by gut punching the girl in her unprotected side. Princess grimaced at the pain. 

****Back in the waiting room****

"Umm…ummm…well," Buttercup said searching for an answer to Goten's question, scratching her head. "Well, we… it's-"

Bubbles had her covered though. 

"It's the name of our girl scout trope," she answered with a big smile. 

"Girl scouts?" Goten asked. "O-kay, I guess."

"So you guys are PowderFluff Girls," Trunks questioned critically. "What's so cool about that? Your Highness out there made it sound like it was some big deal?"

"That's Power…Puff Girls," Buttercup corrected in annoyance. "And it's a great honor."

"Well, whatever it is, why is it that I can't picture _you_ selling cookies and walking old ladies across the street [Not with that winning smile]," he continued still unconvinced. 

"Well, I do okay!" Buttercup said on the verge of losing her cool. Her face flushed red in embarrassment [Girl scout troop?! What was Bubbles thinking?]. 

"Hey, you guys! Blossom's fight has probably started by now!" Goten announced practically running toward the entrance of the arena. Buttercup appeared right next to him, anxious to escape Trunks skeptical gaze.

No further questions were asked as they all stared out in the ring. 

"Blossom, totally has this fight bagged," Buttercup declared as she watched the match continue from the waiting room door.

"Yeah, she's really kicking butt," Bubbles beamed proudly. 

"Hmm-hmm," Goten nodded in agreement. "What do you think Trunks?"

"Yup, I think you guys are right," Trunks replied. Actually the fight seemed to be evenly match, which had brought looks of worry to both Buttercup and Bubbles' faces. At the moment Blossom seemed to gaining the advantage again as she turned her opponent's attacks against her. The look on Princess' face was one of frustration. 

"I thought you were going to beat the pants off of me, Princess," Blossom said tauntingly as she stood over the other girl, who happened to be kneeling on one knee. 

Blossom had managed to damage her super suit by smashing it with a direct blow from the heel of her hand. It was a good thing too since Princess strength had been greatly enhanced by her sudden mechanical power up just before the fight. Blossom looked down at the pink metallic band on her wrist. She was glad that the professor had made the inhibitor to be practically indestructible; otherwise the device would have been broken by now. The stadium audience surrounding her appeared to eating up the intensity of the fight. 

Princess scowled as she looked up at the other red head angrily. This turn of events didn't seem to be part of her plan. A question arose in Blossom mind as she smirked back. 

"You know, I've been meaning to ask," she began, "But what's up with that 'M' on your forehead?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Princess said in her typical haughty tone. 

"Whadda ya do? Take a magic marker draw it on you while you were in juvenile?" Blossom continued in her musing. "It looks really lame and totally fake." 

Princess merely growled in response and then charged forward using startling speed. Her eyes glowed red as she tackled Blossom like a line backer, her face hidden from view upon impact. 

Blossom let out 'ooff' sound as air rushed out of her mouth. The impulsive attack had been fueled by momentary rage. Looking out the corner of her eye she saw she was only a few feet away from the edge of the ring. She wasn't too worried though as she made steps to retake control of the fight. Placing one foot back to get into a lunge position she bared down exerting a little muscle to bring both she and Princess to a halt only a foot away from the edge of the ring. 

Princess let out struggling sounds, as she held on to Blossom, unwilling to give up on her failed attack. 

'Oh, brother,' Blossom thought almost feeling sorry for her hotheaded opponent. Clearly she had no strategy. She was still the fumbling, uncoordinated, fighter Blossom knew her to be and as always, nothing but talk [So much for a new, improved super suit].

"No offense, but this is little too close for comfort," Blossom said with a shake of her head and then placed her hand on Princess' forehead. With little effort she pushed the girl back sending her sliding on her rear end several feet away in the opposite direction. 

'Well, this was thrilling,' the scarlet haired heroine thought to herself sarcastically. 'Guess there's nothing else to do but end it.' 

Princess had other plans though. She quickly jumped back on to her feet and then leapt high into the air. 

The audience 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the astounding height the girl had made. A beam of light began to glow in Princess' hand as she aimed it at Blossom. Blossom quickly became on the alert. This was an attack she was not unfamiliar with, especially seeing how this battle was just a repeat of the same old song and dance she had had with the rich debutante many times before. 

"The damage I did to her suit shouldn't allow her to throw energy beams much less fly," Blossom said aloud in surprise. The power puff barely managed to dodge out of the way. 

Light from the great explosion of the destructive beam making impact with the spot that Blossom had been standing in, filled the entire stadium.

****Way up in the stands****

Videl stared at the scene she was witnessing in shock. 

"Oh…my… gosh," she said slowly. "How-how is that girl doing that?" 

Gohan stared intently at the fight occurring. He knew exactly how the little girl was doing what she was doing. She was really firing up the ring and judging from the look of fury on her face, she seemed only intent on hitting her target. The other little girl actually standing in the ring was trying to dodge the blasts, but had been hit numerous times already. 

"This is getting a little too intense," Gohan said finally speaking. 

"Way more intense then I expected," Krillin replied seriously and frankly quite surprised. "If this keeps up one of us may have to intervene. That girl firing off the shots doesn't seem to realize what she's doing. Her last attack hit only a few feet away from where people are sitting. Somebody could get hurt." 

"No, she knows exactly what's she doing and she doesn't care," Eighteen said breaking in, upon her own evaluation of the hovering girl. The thirst for mayhem and victory in the girl's dark eyes clearly said that she would let nothing stop her from getting what she wanted.

"And I think the girl on the ground realizes too. She's intentionally absorbing the blasts to protect the audience," Goku replied. 

Piccolo nodded, while Vegeta gave a snort of agreement. 

It was at that moment that the energy blasts ceased. The little girl in gold smiled victoriously as she stared down at her adversary from her elevated altitude. 

****In the arena****

Blossom swayed to the side as she struggled to get back on her feet. She was pretty beat up. She had had no other choice but to absorb most of Princess' attacks. The girl was firing wildly in anger. Although right now she was staring down at Blossom with a content look on her face. This fight was getting much fiercer then she had expected or even intended. Looking down at her wristband and then up Princess she made a decision. 

"I'm sorry Professor, but it looks like I'm going to have to break my promise about not using my powers," Blossom replied. 

"I know what you're thinking," Princess shouted from above. She slowly began to descend back down to the ground. 

Blossom glowered back at the girl.

"Your thinking…" Princess said putting her index finger on her chin with her eyes looking up. "That its time to increase the juice." 

"Huh?!" Blossom said completely stunned.

"Yeah, with a twist of that little knob on your wrist you probably could too," Princess said smugly. "That is if I were to let you. Which I won't." 

Princess' hands began to glow with a red light. She smiled and then rushed at Blossom. The powerpuff raised her hands in defense as she waited for impact. However, Princess stopped directly in front of Blossom. 

Blossom narrowed her eyes in anger and then swung her fist. Princess caught her wrist, tightening her grip around the pink inhibitor band. Blossom cried out as she felt searing heat against her skin. 

****In the waiting room****

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried out in the most heart-wrenching shout. 

A stricken look had come across Buttercup's face as well

"Oh, no!" she murmured as she watched her sister get taken into Princess' grasp. Angry thoughts surprisingly directed at Blossom echoed her head. [You goody-goody! Why did you wait until the last minute to up your strength?]. 

The cruel girl had tried to melt the metallic band so that Blossom couldn't take it off nor readjust the knob setting. A smile came across Princess's face as she basked in her cleverness and her opponent's cries of pain. 

Blossom fell to her knees, grasping her injured wrist. She looked up at Princess with anger flashing in her eyes. 

"How?" she demanded in a fiery tone. "How did you know?" 

Princess continued to smile with a knowing look on her face. 

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Actually, it was a little monkey!" she answered. 

"What?" Blossom said still angry and confused. 

Princess merely smiled and got a slightly distracted look in her eyes as though she were having some kind of internal conversation. 

"Thanks for the heads up, Mojo," she replied aloud and then turned back to Blossom.

"Mojo!" Blossom cried out again.

****In the waiting room ****

Buttercup and Bubbles had cried out the same thing as their sister as they overheard the conversation in the ring. 

Trunks and Goten stared at the incredulous looks on the two girls faces. 

"Who's Mojo?" they both asked in unison.

"That would be me, you bothersome little punks!" came a voice from behind. 

The two boys as well as Buttercup and Bubbles turned around to face its hooded owner, who was accompanied by a much larger cloaked companion. Both individuals had their faces concealed by dark material. Reaching up the two unveiled their identities. 

"I should have known," Buttercup said in quiet, angry voice. With narrowed eyes she turned a fierce look on to the two child-like, but none-the-less familiar and notorious Townsville criminals she had known practically her entire life. 

"Mojo-jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins!" Bubbles announced just as furious as her sister.

_____________________________________

_Author's Notes:_ Hello, well, it's been quite a while since I've written anything. To be perfectly honest I felt burnt out and just needed to take a break. Anyhow, my interest for writing is back. As I mentioned before I plan on entering this revised version into a fanfic contest. I could use some constructive criticism. I already have a beta-reader and he's looking over the first three chapters, but I would like the opinions of other readers as well. Thank you. 


	11. Payback!

World Tournament: Junior Division

With a Twist… By Tonz82 

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies. **

**____________________________________________________________________**

**[ ] = Denotes characters' thoughts when they are talking since most people are thinking something even while they speak. **

**Him's deep baritone voice is noted in bold words, while his more falsetto voice is noted in Italics. __**

**_________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**"Payback!"**

    Trunks stared at the two cloaked creatures standing only a few feet away from Buttercup, Goten, Bubbles, and himself. The faces of the menacing duo were the only things visible, since their bodies were still covered by the deep blue fabric of their cloaks. To his own amazement, the smaller one appeared to be nothing more than but a mere monkey. A closer look of analysis said otherwise though. Deep crevices wrinkled the ape's pea-green, simian brow causing his dark eyes to lower into a black, baleful glare. His fierce gaze was concentrated primarily on the two girls, brimming with heated vengeance. It was clear that some kind of unknown history between the chimpanzee and the two girls existed. 

   Shifting his eyes away from the girls momentarily, Mojo gave Trunks and Goten a more disdainful frown. Trunks returned with a look of indignation and then glanced at the chimp's companion. A question mark formed in his mind as he tried to figure out what the heck the creature was. He turned to Goten to ask exactly that. A look of bafflement covered the other boy's face as well. 

'Well, it's not any kind of bear that I've ever seen,' Goten thought to himself. Without even realizing it and due to his own insatiable curiosity, he stepped forward to poke the overgrown muppet in his round belly several times.

  The direct prods brought immediate chuckles from the creature's mouth and the development of sweat drops from his three friends standing behind him. 

"Da, hey stop that!" Fuzzy yelled seconds later, slapping Goten's hand away. 

"Jeez, you're almost as bad as Bubbles!" Buttercup muttered as she snatched the boy by the back of his gi and dragged him back over to the rest of their group. 

"He! He!" Bubbles giggled and then whispered to Goten. "I've done that before too! You should try bouncing on his belly. I'll give you a turn after me and Buttercup finish beating him up!" 

"Hmm, okay," Goten said after taking a few moments of thought and then laughed, "Sounds like fun." 

"Say what?! Why you-" Fuzzy sputtered angrily and then turned to look at Mojo. "I say we whoop 'em good right now Jojo." 

A snarl of annoyance caused one side of Mojo's upper lip to curl upward as he responded to his banjo-picking partner. 

"Idiot! I have told you a thousand times not to call me that! My name is Mojo-jojo and you are to address me as such. How hard is it for your puny brain-" 

  Paying no mind to the scathing remarks Mojo directed at Fuzzy, Goten continued to look the creature further up and down. Its pink fur was short and matted to its large, husky face. To be honest it didn't look all that scary to him. In fact, it looked a lot like a 'living' stuffed animal. However, the gleam in the creature's eyes made him think twice about that description. Although a bit lazy-eyed and not sparkling with quite as much intelligence as the chimp, it shared the same fierce, bitter gaze. 

'Yep, these guys are bad,' he thought nodding his head, 'and strong.' 

An unseen but potent power could be felt emanating from both. 

'I bet Trunks feels that too,' Goten continued to think, although not worried. 'Still, we could handle them no problem.' 

Surprisingly, the monkey turned to look at Goten as though he had heard exactly what he had thought. 

"That's because I did, you stupid boy," Mojo answered, talking speedily as he addressed him. "And the reason that could I is because I, Mojo-jojo, master mind supreme, can hear all the thoughts broadcasted from your tiny, microscopic, inferior, and _verrry_ small child sized brain."

Goten and Trunks' eyes widened while Bubbles and Buttercup gasped at this revelation. Enjoying their shock, Mojo's mouth grew into a large, sharp-toothed smile. 

"Yesss, with the power of my _superrior intellect but now greatly enhanced many times over (points to the light bulb shaped helmet on his head for emphasis), I, Mojo-jojo, was able to hear the thoughts of your sister, leader of you wretched power puffs, beforehand completely without her knowing! Thus, gaining valuable information about the metallic, power-reducing devices that the professor created for you in order to compete in the tournament, which I then __and with great pleasure relayed to Princess. Who went so forth to use the knowledge of the information that I, Mojo-jojo extracted from Blossom's unsuspecting and also __verry inferior mind, in order to gain advantage in battle!" _

  The two girls and boys growled in annoyance as they balled their fists together. In spite of their anger, sweat drops developed over Trunks and Goten's head from the odd villain's long-winded and very redundant manner of speaking. 

"How, you ask?" Mojo said continuing snidely, but not waiting for a response from the super powered children. "Through the powers of telepathy and telekinesis, as well as other heightened and new physical abilities that I have recently acquired, through means that I'm not ready to reveal to you just yet. However, will _use on you first hand in order to cause you extremely large, substantial amounts of pain."  _

"You dumb old monkey," Buttercup spat, "the only one here who's going to hurt is you!" 

"And you too!" Bubbles said pointing at Fuzzy. 

Trunks shook his head as he stared at the two pathetic excuses for so called 'bad' guys and then looked over at the girls. "I don't how you guys know these two creeps, but you can count Goten and me in on bashing their skulls together! [Just who the heck are these clowns? (Looks at Bubbles and Buttercup) Power Puffs, huh? *Mental Snort* What kind of girls scouts are these two anyway?]." 

"Meddlesome brat! Mind your own business. This confrontation does not concern you!" Mojo said angrily looking at Trunks and Goten. 

The two boys glanced at one another out the corner of their eyes and then took a step forward to handle the small chimp. 

"He's right," Buttercup said turning to Trunks and Goten suddenly. "You guys are both pretty strong, but you still should stay out of this so that you don't get hurt. Bubbles and I will handle these dorks!" 

  She gave a nod to Bubbles, who nodded back with a stern frown on her face. Realizing what they had to do, the girls stepped in front of Trunks and Goten to protect them. 

   Both half-saiyans immediately adorned surprised looks, caused not only by what Buttercup had said, but also by the behavior of she and Bubbles. They two mini z-fighters looked at one another once more, but this time with disbelief.

"Protect-" Trunks said. 

"Us?" Goten finished. 

  They began to protest since clearly the girls had no idea about the full extent of their powers. Their complaints were ignored as the female fighters focused their attentions on their two enemies.

  Buttercup was anxious to beat both Fuzzy and Mojo into the ground, but still curious to find out what the two Townsville villains, along with Princess were doing at the martial arts tournament. She also knew that if the three of them were there then Him couldn't be too much further off, not to mention there was still the matter of finding the whereabouts of the missing children. She was about to inquire further when the sound of a pain-filled scream caused her head to jerk to the side. 

"Blossom!" she cried fearfully with remembered concern for her sister's welfare.  

Running to the waiting room entrance to get a full view of the still on-going fight, Buttercup led the way. Bubbles, Trunks, and Goten ran in a single-file line behind her. None of them were able to get too far though. 

The dark-haired Powerpuff came to a staggering halt as her body stiffened and her limbs ceased to obey her commands. 

"I-I can't move," she shouted confused by her sudden paralysis. 

"Ugh! Neither can we," Goten cried back as he and Trunks struggled against the invisible force restraining them. 

"It must be Mojo using his telekin…kin-nesises," Bubbles answered trying desperately to pronounce the last word of her sentence correctly and break free from the obvious mental attack.

  Out the corner of their eyes they saw Fuzzy roll his head sharply on his shoulders and then swing it around once more in their direction. At just the same time the thin-as-thread antennas on his head began to grow exceedingly long and then lash the four children like a whip; slamming them into the one of the sidewalls of the waiting room with considerable force. They all let out grunts upon impact.

Mojo laughed maliciously at their pain as he waved an index finger back and forth. 

"Mu-ha-ha-ha! I don't think so! The only way any of you are going to get to poor little Blossom is through us! Which of course you won't, because _we_ will stop and defeat you!"

The two Townsville villains then removed the long cloaks draped over their shoulders, letting them drop to the floor. They rushed forward as they prepared to engage battle with the four children. 

****Elsewhere but nearby****

   Standing against a wall by trees several feet away from the tournament ring, the hooded figure of a small child leaned against a shaded brick wall. He doubted if anyone even noticed him. The stadium crowd gasped wide-eyed at the battle between Princess and Blossom. He relished the shock, horror, and intrigue written across their faces. They were completely mesmerized. With arms crossed over his chest, he diverted his eyes away from the preoccupied audience and toward the ring. A devious smile replaced the close-lipped smirk on his face. In moments the fight would be over. It pleased him to know that the one that would stand victorious would for once not be a Power Puff.  

_"Poor Blossom,"_ he said speaking to himself in a light, childish voice that sounded like the combined echoing of other distant voices. _"Beaten and humiliated by Princess. She probably thinks that if she can just hold on a little longer someone will come to save her… Oh, how wrong she is." _

  The boy paused to evaluate the desperation in Blossom's wincing face as she was held by Princess from the front of her shirt and then flung away to the ground. Her eyes were frantic and searching, but amongst the seeming despair he saw a flickering speck of righteous defiance. It was that that he most wanted to destroy and extinguish forever. He knew that a clear solid beating wouldn't be enough to do so though, which was why he planned to execute a more permanent solution. Something he should have done a long time ago…

  The crunching of grass brought him out of his thoughts and caused him to turn his head in the direction of the nearby sounds. Two tall individuals also dressed in cloaks had appeared beside him. He raised his head to look up at the towering figures. The faces of both glanced at the ongoing fight and then looked back down at him with displeasure. The larger one kept quiet, but gave him a cold stare.

"The four of you have wasted enough time," said the shorter one in an irritated voice. "Master Babidi has fulfilled his end of the bargain by granting you and your pathetic rabble with the strength to destroy the ones that you hate most. Why is it taking so long?" 

   Him looked up at the master wizard's flunkies with a cool look of indifference to mask his disgust. Unlike the two muscle-bound henchmen, he and his associates had made a deal with the wizard that required only the exchange of a single service instead of a life of servitude. The wizard had promised him this and his brother had reassured him that it was so. 

_"Yamu," _he began and then turned to look at the larger man,_ "Spopovitch… My comrades and I have every intention of fulfilling our pact with Babidi. In just a matter of moments we will have what we most desire and in return give Babidi the same," he replied as he took a step in the direction of the ring. The two henchmen were silent as they watched him walk away from them, each with a scowl on their face. _

****In the ring****

"What's wrong Blossom?" Princess asked the injured power puff, standing only a few feet away from her. 

    Blossom let out a low growl as she knelt on the ring floor with one knee. She was tired, she was wounded, but much worst than her not knowing what to do, she had to listen to some snobby brat gloat as she talked down to her. 

"Angry aren't you?" Princess questioned in amusement. With laughing eyes and a spiteful tone she continued on with her taunting inquiry. "Might it be because… you're not winning?" 

   Blossom let out another sound of irritation as she reached for the knob on her damaged wristband. She was determined to try at least once more to increase the setting. It was her only chance. The match was no longer about fun competition and it looked like there was no one who was going to help her - not even the referee was anywhere to be found. The surrounding audience seemed in shock and completely clueless. A smug, confident look on Princess' face somehow said that this whole situation had been planned out beforehand. 

"I wouldn't count on your sisters or your two little boyfriends for any kind of help," Princess replied. "Mojo and Fuzzy are keeping them busy at the moment." Whether she had guessed or had read her mind, Blossom didn't know. All she knew was with each passing moment she was beginning to feel more and more helpless. 

'This stupid thing won't budge,' she thought in frustration as she continued in her attempts to force the knob on her band to turn. It was no use though. The dial had melded with the metal upon cooling from Princess' heated attack. In further anger Blossom tried to rip the entire thing off. That didn't work either. Her current power level just didn't allow her the strength.

   Peals of cruel laughter erupted from Princess as she watched Blossom struggle like an animal caught in a bear trap. The frustrated power puff looked about ready to begin gnawing at her own arm. 

"You're just afraid to fight me fair and square cause you know I'll win!" Blossom exploded. 

A frown formed on Princess' face as she responded back, placing her hands on her hips. The 'M' on her forehead glowed with red light as she let out a 'huff' sound. 

  
"No," she said shaking her head, "that's not it at all! You totally don't get it! I've never been afraid of you or your bug-eyed sisters! This isn't just about me proving to be the better Power Puff girl - which I have in case you haven't noticed!"

A strange smile came over Princess's face as her eyes narrowed. "This entire thing is about making you pay… and to be honest I think I'm done kicking you around!"

  With that final statement, Princess raised an open-palm face upward. A small red ball of energy began to form. The orb then rose high into the air and exploded, creating a dome-shaped shield around the ring the color of rose-tinted glass. 

"Tootalou, Blossom. It was nice knowing you! NOT!" 

   The curly hair redhead grinned devilishly as she levitated into the air, slowly rising until she hovered outside the force field. Blossom had tried to follow after her in spite of no longer possessing her flying ability. Looking around at the now empty ring she stared into the faces of the murmuring audience.

"That poor girl!" some said. 

"My gosh! What's going to happen now?" asked others. 

   Blossom refused to accept defeat, but hated even more being toyed with like a mouse. 'The practical, mature thing to do would be to accept defeat graciously,' she thought reasoning in her mind. It was clear that all Princess wanted at this point was to humiliate her. She wasn't about to give in though and refused to show any type of submission.  

  Being truthful with herself, she wasn't exactly sure what Princess had in mind by enclosing the ring with a force field. However, whatever it was it couldn't be good, so she began considering her options. She knew that if she stepped out of the ring she would immediately lose the match. At this point she didn't care, she just wanted to preserve her dignity. She turned to glare up at Princess, who still stood hovering in mid air above the arena smirking. Looking straight ahead once more, Blossom took a step toward the ring's edge to exit the force field. All was quiet in the stadium as she did this. 

  Walking proudly Blossom continued her approach, but with each step she could feel the swelling of bubbling anger deep inside. That very same anger slowly began to reflect on her face, ending her strides and bringing her to a stiff halt. It rarely ever happened, but for the first time in a long while, Blossom lost control and decided to give in to the impulsiveness of her frustrated anger. She turned and ran toward the center of the ring at top speed. Leaping high into the air she aimed a flying kick at Princess. Force field or no force field she would not be contained nor would she walk away with her tail tucked between her legs.

   Princess didn't budge a muscle or even bat an eye as Blossom came toward her. Warning signs had flashed in Blossom's mind telling her that what she was about to do wasn't a good idea and as usual her instincts were right. 

   An electrical blast of red energy crackled around her body sending her flying back toward the center of the ring as soon her foot touched the energy shield. Waves of pain traveled through her limbs. In spite of the intense assault on her body, she managed to open her eyes. Somehow, her touching the force field had triggered some kind of a booby trap. The energy dome began to shrink with incredible speed around her, enclosing her inside. As the sphere continued to grow smaller it hovered, lifting her off the ground. All the while, the painful electrical blasts increased zapping her from all directions. Blossom cried out as her vision began to fade. It was in that moment that she realized what was happening to her. She was being drained.

*~*~*~*~*

   Bubbles and Buttercup shook their heads as they tried to regain focus. The combined attack from Mojo and Fuzzy had ended with them being slammed roughly into a wall. The brunette and blonde fell flat to the ground with their arms in front, pondering why the two villains' attacks had had such a major effect on them. It didn't take long for them realize it was due their inhibitor bands. They looked up to reach for the knobs on their wrists, while at the same time ask Goten and Trunks if they were okay. Both girls froze in astonishment to see that the two boys had immediately recovered and were already launching a counter attack. 

"Oh, whoa!" Bubbles said in surprise as she watched Goten embed his fist deeply in Fuzzy's stomach. The furry monster bent over with his eyes bugged-out in pain. 

   Buttercup was just as stunned as Bubbles. However, she had been watching Trunks instead of Goten. Earlier that day, she had watched the arrogant, purple haired boy in his fight against Idasa. He had won effortlessly, barely lifting a finger. The fight simply hadn't lasted long enough for him to display the agile speed with which he was moving toward Mojo with at that very moment. His blues eyes were fixed only on the diabolical chimp, punching him straight in his face. The hit sent Mojo flying into the opposite wall behind him. 

"Wow!" Buttercup said finally blinking, but then caught herself. "I mean, uh, not bad… for an amateur!" 

"Hmmph," Trunks said turning to look at her with a cocky half smile. That very same smile wiped away almost instantly as he jerked his head toward the entrance to the ring. 

"Blossom! Her energy…" he stated. 

"It's fading," Goten said finishing his friend's sentence in a grave tone. 

Forgetting about their inhibitor bands, Buttercup and Bubbles jumped up and started running for the ring once more, when suddenly Mojo and Fuzzy began to stir. 

   Red light emanated from the two villains' bodies. They seemed to be undergoing some type of transformation. The four kids took a step back into fighter stances and watched as the once cuddly, fuchsia colored monster's fur turned into a shade of velvet red. The muscles on its body grew enormous, increasing in mass. They could hear the bones in his body rearranging from his sudden growth spurt, causing the straps on his overalls to tear. A horrible growl escaped Fuzzy's mouth as he stared down at the children with pupil-less yellow eyes. He threw his head back with a roar of anger. 

"Oh, man! What the heck happened to him?" Goten cried. 

"Beats me! Take a look at banana breath over there!" Trunks yelled pointing. 

   The bulb shaped helmet on Mojo's head began to crack, splintering long lines up and down the headgear, until finally it shattered. 

"Eww!" the kids cried out at the same time as cranial juice sprayed forward from the ape's exposed brain matter. That wasn't all though. The revealed cranial organ was growing and increasing in size, along with the rest of the muscles in Mojo's body. 

"You guys better get out of here quick!" Trunks said turning to Bubbles and Buttercup. 

"Yeah, go to Blossom!" Goten added quickly. "Something bad is happening to her!" 

The two girls looked back at them with conflicted expressions. They wanted to help their sister, but didn't want to leave the boys to face Mojo and Fuzzy alone either. 

"Don't worry about us!" Trunks said sternly. "We can handle these two morons!"

  
"In case you guys haven't noticed, but we can take care of ourselves!" Goten said at just the same time that both boys powered up.

Bubbles and Buttercup gasped as they had before, but nodded with understanding. The two girls then turned to run outside. 

"Grrr…none of yourrr going anywherrre!" came an animal-like voice from the crimson beast that they barely recognized as Fuzzy. 

He leapt into the air to crush the two exiting Power puffs with sharp, long claws from his hands. 

"I don't think so!" Goten said intercepting the creature's attack by stepping in front of the girls and grabbing Fuzzy by his wrists. 

"Come on!" Buttercup shouted grabbing her startled sister by the arm. Looks of panic came across their face as they stared into the ring after making it outside. 

"Blossom!" they cried out. 

  Their poor sister hovered helplessly entrapped in a small red sphere, just inches off of the ring floor. She looked up weakly into the eyes of her two siblings standing on the grass near the ring. She tried to answer back but was unable to. 

"We gotta help her!" Bubbles said running forward. Buttercup followed right after her. 

"Don't worry Blossom, we'll get you out of there!" Buttercup yelled. 

   The two girls thought they heard their sister murmur something, but didn't bother to ask her to repeat it. Instead, each of them clenched a fist together tightly in an attempt to set her free. To their great surprise the sphere didn't explode when they punched it. Their small fists became stuck in the crimson ball and then sent both power puffs flying out of the ring with bolts of energy.

"Whoopsie!" came a callous voice from above the ring.

  Lying crumbled on the grass, Bubbles and Buttercup looked into the air to see Princess hovering high above. Angry expressions came over their faces as they twitched in pain from the ground. The sparks of electricity still surrounded their bodies. 

"Guess I should said something before you guys did that," Princess grinned. "But then again Blossom tried to warn you, too." 

"What…ha-have...you…done to her?" Bubbles struggled. 

"Only what's about to happen to you too!" Princess replied with her arms crossed over her chest. 

   The two powerpuffs looked into the ring to see the red sphere surrounding Blossom release her suddenly and then shrink in size as it flew into Princess' hands. Bolts of energy bounced wildly around inside the orb like lightning captured in a bottle. Blossom collapsed to the ground with a grunt, but didn't move. The two girls tried desperately to stand. 

"Bubbles… something is happening!" Buttercup cried as the intensity of the electric shocks around her body increased. Bubbles could only whimper back weakly in pain. Together they could do nothing as the energy formed into spheres to entrap them both. 

"This match is _so _over," Princess said smiling to herself triumphantly. 

****Up in the stands****

   Professor Utonium gripped a piece of cloth in his hands, wringing it tightly. Where he'd had gotten the thing from he didn't know. His eyes were large and round, completely glued to the fighting ring. He was having a difficult time processing everything he had just seen moments before and everything happening at that very second. Blossom, who now lied motionless on the floor, had crumbled in her battle against Princess. Minutes afterward, Buttercup and Bubbles had appeared to help defend their sister, but instead of dishing out a well-deserved helping of pain it look like they were about to share the same fate as their sister. The three girls were helpless and at the mercy of a girl who they normally would have been able to wipe the floor easily. It was right then that the piece of cloth in his hands ripped. His mouth began to move as he struggled to talk. 

"M-m-my babies…" he said whimpering. 

"Hey pal!" the angry voice of a man seated right in front of him yelled. "You just destroyed my hat!" 

"Those… those are my babies," the professor said continuing in his state of shock, not seeing or really hearing the irritated man in front of him. 

"Yeah, yeah we know!" said the fellow spectator as he snatched back what was left his hat from the professor's hands. "You've told everyone here that about a million times!"

The professor's lips twitched uncontrollably until finally he broke down. 

"My babies!" he yelled tearfully and then snatched the torn pieces of fabric back from the spectator and blew his running nose into them. "They're in trouble and it's all my fault!"

****Back in the waiting room****

BAM! BAM! BAM!

   Goten maneuvered jumping away from Fuzzy's massively large fist as it punched the ground, each hit making a crack in the spot that the boy last previously stood. 

"Grrrrr… stay still you!" Fuzzy roared in frustration and then made a sideswipe at the child. 

   Goten managed to avoid the attack easily enough. While both Fuzzy and Mojo's transformation had increased their power drastically, Goten still felt no threat from either. Besides having to power up a bit, there was far from any need to go super saiyan. This didn't stop either of the two villains from trying to mount offensive attacks. Out the corner of his eye Goten looked to see how Trunks was doing. 

  The slightly older boy was dodging energy-charged punches thrown in his direction by Mojo-jojo. He was calm and focused, but an enraged look covered the ape's face. 

"He's definitely a lot stronger,' Trunks thought casually, 'but still no match for me.' 

The saiyan child dodged another punch by sidestepping. Then turning over his shoulder he surprised the ape by kneeing him in the middle of the back. Mojo fell, sliding forward into the ground.  Seeing that a direct physical attack wasn't going to work, Mojo decided to try something else. His eyes glowed red as he concentrated on Trunks. 

"Ugh! Not that again!" Trunks muttered as he felt his body slow to a stop. 

"Ha ha ha! I've got you now! I have rendered you helpless! You are completely defenseless!" Mojo laughed viciously. "You do not stand a chance against the power of my brain."

   Standing up the monkey rushed to deck him in the face. Trunks flew backward landing on his back. Seeing his friend in trouble, Goten tried to go to his aid. 

"Oh, no you don't," Fuzzy snarled leaping into the air.

"Ah!"  Goten cried out and rolled to the side. Fuzzy had come down with both feet together to stomp him into the ground. The young boy narrowed his eyes and lunged forward landing a kick behind Fuzzy's knees. The furry red beastie let out a cry as he fell on his back. A mischievous smile grew on Goten's face as he thought about Bubbles offer from earlier. 

Eyeing Fuzzy's still massive belly, Goten replied to himself, "Why not."  Jumping into the air and he came down on Fuzzy's stomach hard. The Muppet monster's eyes bulged out his head and an 'oof' sound escaped his mouth. 

"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy," Goten said merrily as he continued to jump up and down. 

Meanwhile, Trunks who was still getting pounded on by Mojo became angry and powered up breaking free from the mental 'hold.' The surge of energy from the child surprised the ape. 

"What? How? How did you do that? You were beaten! You were down!" Mojo said sputtering in confusion. 

"Not anymore," Trunks replied back and sent the monkey once again flying into the same wall from earlier. Mojo stared back looking dazed. His eyes widen when he saw the unconscious form of Fuzzy come flying straight into him. 

CRASH! 

Trunks turned around to see Goten dusting his hands off. 

"Well, that takes care of them," he said shaking his head as he stared at the two KO'ed villains. 

A loud, volumious cry from the crowd caused both boys to turn their heads in the direction of the ring. Fear and worry caused their brows to pinch together as they felt the draining of two familiar energies. 

"Bubbles and Buttercup!" they both said at the same time and then ran outside. 

   It was Blossom who they saw first. The red haired girl lied in the middle of the ring unconscious. To their side, Bubbles and Buttercup were trapped inside blue and green spheres. The two girls looked weak and unable to even struggle. Seconds later the spheres containing the girls, hovered toward the center of the ring and then jettisoned away from their bodies, thus releasing them. The balls shrunk in size and flew into the hands of the snobby, annoying girl from earlier, who happened to be hovering high above the ring. 

"Those balls!" Goten said. "I can feel Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercups' energy coming from them." 

Trunks took a moment to confirm Goten's observation, but nodded in agreement.  

"Yeah, your right," he said and then turned toward the center of the ring. Buttercup and Bubbles had joined Blossom's unmoving form lying inches away from one another. Besides their faces looking somewhat pale they appeared to be in a deep, quiet slumber. The remaining energy in their bodies that had not been stolen away was dangerously low. 

"What did you do to our friends?" Goten demanded from the girl angrily. 

Princess' face scrunched up as she stared down at them. 

"Oh, great. Not you two again!" she replied with a scowl [Where the heck are Mojo and Fuzzy? They were suppose to take care of them]. 

"What does it look like brainiac?" Princess answered back sarcastically to Goten. "I've stolen their energy." 

"Well, we're gonna make you give it back!" Trunks said balling in fist together in determination.  

  The tittering of childish laughter echoed through out the stadium an instant afterward. It's unusual sound caused the two saiyan boys and everyone else in the stadium to look about for its source. Until eventually, all eyes came to rest upon a small-cloaked figure on the other side of the ring. The hooded individual rose into the air next to Princess. A nasty smile replaced her deep-set frown as the mysterious figure removed his hood. A red skinned boy grinned down at Goten and Trunks sadistically. 

_"I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that,"_ said the boy softly. _"You see our reason for coming to this competition was to end the power puff girls' reign of goodness… **forever."** _

The red-faced boy looked away toward the three girls still lying in the middle of the ring with a horrible gaze. His black eyes had remained narrowed but his voice and smile had become baneful. 

  He chuckled heavily before replying in the same thick sinister voice, **"And there's not a thing either one of you can do to stop me."** Balls of black energy formed in the boy's hands, which he then released in a deadly beam that rushed at the three helpless power puffs. 

"No!" the boys both cried as they ran toward the girls moving across the ground with incredible speed, heightened by panic-induced adrenaline. A burst of red energy exploded through the ring floor in front of them like a firewall at just the same time that the black beam of doom hit the girls.

"Not-uh," Princess said waving her index finger back and forth. Somehow she had been responsible for the blazing flames of energy.

 The two boys could see nothing through the enormous cloud of smoke that arose afterwards.  


	12. A Kiddie Rumble Royale

World Tournament: Junior Division

With a Twist… 

By Tonz82

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies. **

**____________________________________________________________________**

**[ ] = Denotes characters' thoughts when they are talking since most people are thinking something even while they speak. **

**Him's deep baritone voice is noted in bold words, while his more falsetto voice is noted in Italics. __**

**_________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Twelve:**

"A Kiddie Rumble Royale" 

Videl bit her bottom lip as she anxiously waited for the cloud of smoke in the ring to disappear. She tried squinting her eyes, but the smoke was still too thick to make anyone out.

"Oh, my gosh…they didn't really…those girls," she said speaking somewhat hesitantly. 

She looked up at Gohan when she felt him place his hand on her shoulder. A grave look on his face made her breath still for a moment. 

"It's hard to tell…I can sense their life energies, but it's like its not attached in any way to their bodies," he said answering in his gentle voice. 

Looking back down at the cloud still covering the ring, Videl could only clench her fists together in frustration. 

"Just what the heck kind of tournament is this?" she blurted out. "I mean this sort of thing isn't suppose to happen! Especially in a children's competition!" 

"Darn it!" Krillin said angrily clenching the railing with Videl. "We should have intervened while we had the chance… but I never thought that this would happen. This wasn't what I meant when I asked for more exciting matches!" 

He could feel his wife place one of her long, slender hands over his in an effort to comfort him. She couldn't sense life energies like the rest of the z-fighters, however, her other five senses were just as finely tuned. 

"Krillin, I see something," Eighteen said in a pensive voice.

"Huh?" he replied in surprise and then turned to look at her unblinking blue eyes.  

"Those three girls are still there," she said more firmly. 

"She's right," Goku said agreeing. "Whatever is going on down there isn't over yet." 

   The usual innocent and cheerful look on Goku's face had been masked by thoughtful concentration. His eyes were focused alone on the strange situation that was unfolding before them like some kind of live theatrical performance. As much as he wondered as to how the whole the thing had come about, he was even more interested to see how it would end. The situation in itself wasn't all that surprising, especially since it wasn't unheard of for the martial arts tournament to be used as a place for settling old scores and rivalries. For whatever reason though, Goten and Trunks had somehow become involved. But in spite of how serious the situation seemed he was confident in both boys' abilities to resolve it. 

"How do you know that, Dad?" Gohan asked turning to look at his father.

Videl and Krillin were curious to know as well. 

"Well, if the three of you would just shut up and look, you would see that that smoke clouding all our eyes is not what it appears to be," said Vegeta sharply cutting in. All the yammering had irritated him.

"Vegeta is correct," Piccolo said nodding his head. "The dark beam that was shot forth at the three girls and the cloud that you see before you are one and the same." 

"It should be more than obvious to _most of you," said the saiyan prince continuing to look out the corner of his eye at Krillin and Gohan. Looks of embarrassment appeared on the two warriors' faces since they had somehow missed out on whatever was so clear to everyone else.  _

Several minutes passed, but the dark cloud still did not give any signs of dispersing. Instead it hung still in the air and then slowly began to move with a life of its own. 

"Oh, whoa!" Videl cried. Slowly but surely the cloud of smoke began to shrink as though it were being absorbed into something.

"I understand why you guys were all so worried," Goku replied to his friends as they continued to stare into the arena, "but there really is no need. And besides it's not like any of us could have intervened anyway." 

A renewed smile came over his face when everyone turned to look at him with questioning expressions. 

"Well, for one thing it would have been against the rules and besides that's the job of the announcer," he said answering. "And we wouldn't want to get Goten or Trunks disqualified now would we?"

(*Sweat drops*)

"Hmm… I guess not," Gohan said scratching his head not sure to think of his father's logic. 

"Come to think of it just where is the announcer?"   Videl said searching below. 

****In the ring****

"Achoo!" sneezed a man in a suit with slicked back blonde hair hiding behind a bush.  

"Hey, shut up!" whispered Hercule in a hushed voice. 

"Oh, sorry!" the announcer apologized back.  

"As a matter of fact, what are doing hiding behind here anyway?" Hercule asked. "You're the announcer aren't you? You should be refereeing the fight!"

A sheepish look came over the blonde man's face. 

"Uh, well, yeah," he answered scratching his head with a lopsided smile. "And I am… refereeing. I just dived behind here to take cover from all those explosions that the little girl with the gold crown was firing off."

Looking down at the microphone in his hand, he tapped the top of it, but not a sound could be heard resonating from the stadium's surround speakers. 

"Ah, great. I think I broke it when I dove behind here," he grumbled and then turned back to Hercule. A questioning expression came over his face as though he had suddenly realized something. 

"What about you?" he asked

Hercule tried to avoid meeting eyes since he thought he had a good idea as to what the announcer was getting at.  

"What do you mean me?" he responded. 

"Well… why are _you _hiding behind this bush?" the announcer asked blankly. 

"I-I… to make sure you were okay of course," Hercule floundered. "I was coming out here to see how the crowd was looking when all those explosions started up. So you see I am not hiding. I am subtly observing."

(*Sweat drop*)

"Hmm…yeah," the announcer said leaning away with a cocked eyebrow, not sure of what to think. However, he did have another question. "Well, weren't you suppose to be out here earlier before the tournament began?"

"Yes, but I was busy," Hercule huffed. "A world champion like myself has lots of things to do."

Actually, he had sent his assistant out to take a look at what he thought would be an fuming mad crowd ready to tar and feather him for lying about the Cell games, but to his own surprise his assistant had never returned. 

'And he didn't even bring me back the hotdog that I told him get,' Hercule thought sulking inwardly. 

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to get to bottom of this," he said aloud, but very quietly.

Crawling forward a bit, he decided to take another peek over the bush and then sunk back down. 

"Just what the heck is going on here?" he asked trying to hide the fearfulness in his voice. "Things sure have gotten weird! Where did all the other kids and tournament aids disappear to?"

The announcer nodded his head. He had noticed the same thing after he had stalked off the arena to cool himself down from all the rude hecklers. The two men then looked over the hedge once more. The mean little girl with the scowl was hovering in the air speaking to another child wearing a cloak. 

"Hey, you know I think I recognize those two little twerps! They were hanging around outside my dressing room earlier today," Hercule said whispering again. 

"I should have know those little weirdoes would have something do with all this," he said as making some kind of grand deduction. 

"What do you mean?" the announcer asked. 

"Isn't it obvious," Hercule said almost scoffing. "These kids are the only ones left that haven't disappeared. So all the weirdness must have something to do with them."

(AN: Hmmph, what do you know? For once Hercule's actually right about something)

*~*~*~*~*

"Who would have ever thought that victory could be so easily accomplished through equitable trade instead of hard, cold cash?" Princess mused and then turned to look at Him. "Come to think of it I didn't even have to buy off that tournament assistant to let us compete. I never knew you could be so persuasive." 

With a shrug and a smile the demon child acknowledged the comment. _"Well, you'd be surprised,"_ he said with false modesty.

"There's only one more thing that would make this perfect," Princess replied and then began to look about as though she were searching for one person in particular.

"Now where is that idiot announcer?" she muttered. "He still has to call the match and announce me as the winner!" 

"Well, you heard her, pal," Hercule said giving the announcer a nudge. "She's looking for you!" "Hey!" the sports commentator cried out pushing the burly man away. He was almost acting as though he was about to be thrown to a pack of wolves. "Take your hands off of me!" 

The two stopped when they heard the girl begin to argue with her companion.

_"Never mind that," Him replied dismissing her request. _"We have what we came for. Now all we have to do is deliver the energy spheres that you collected to Babidi."_ _

"No!" Princess refused with a pout, clenching a black bag in her hand. "I'm not leaving until I have been officially deemed as the winner!" 

**"Grrr…Listen to me you stupid twit!" the scarlet demon child hissed more darkly. ****"We don't have time for this!"  **

"Who are you calling a twit! I'll ring your scrawny neck you walking twizzler!" Princess countered waving a threatening fist. 

"Uh, hello up there, _neither of you are going anywhere!" Trunks said suddenly yelling up at the two quarreling villains. _

"Not until they pay for what they did to our friends," Goten said still staring ahead at the gradually diminishing cloud in the ring. His face was solemn, reflecting the tone of his voice.

**"Why are these two even out here?" Him demanded in a deep growling voice. "****I thought Mojo and Fuzzy were suppose to take care of them!" **

"They were," Princess said rolling her eyes and then looking about once more. "Where are those two imbeciles anyway?"

"They're taking a nap," Goten said gazing up at Princess and the self-proclaimed 'Evilest of Evil'. 

The villainous duo looked agitated and no longer seemed as ready to leave the stadium as before. 

"Come on Princess! I thought you said you were gonna make me sorry!" Trunks taunted while gesturing with his hands for her to approach him. 

"Come on… face to face even!" he replied turning around and then bent down to pat his rear end. 

Princess let out a snarl.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one," she said squinting her eyes in a deadly glare. "And I will make your sorry, but I don't see why I should dirty my hands on a commoner like you… That's a job for hired help – which I've recently acquired I might add." 

An irritated frown developed on Trunks' face as he stared back. 

"Common," he shouted fuming. "Who do you think your calling a commoner? I'm the son of Vegeta. The second prince of all saiyans!" 

Princess returned with a dull stare and a smirk. 

"Like I care?" she said with complete flippancy, not even bothering to ask what a saiyan was. 

Ignoring any further retorts from Trunks, she glanced out the corner of her eye at Him, who nodded back. The two then shifted their eyes away from one another and down at the shrinking cloud of smoke. It began to emanate a dark burgundy light. Goten and Trunks stopped to watch it as it continued to grow smaller, shaping its self around three small forms. The two saiyan boys could sense the potency of the radiating dark energy.  

"It's the girls!" Goten said walking forward with a large happy smile, completely ignoring the foreboding darkness swirling around them. 

The cloud vanished as the remainder of it was absorbed into the three power puffs. Their limp bodies then rose into the air as though an unseen force was handling them. It stood them upright on their feet.

"Bubbles," Goten said calling her name gently as he reached forward to touch her arm. All three girls' eyes were still closed.

"I don't know, Goten," Trunks said in a wary tone, shaking his head slightly. "Something is wrong."

The blond-headed girl's eyes flew open a second afterwards to stare at Goten with cold detachment. Red light brimmed around the edges of her pupils. She surprised him by violently slapping his hand away from her arm. Blossom and Buttercup's eyes shot open a second afterward. The same hardened look appeared on their faces as well. 

Black energy crackled around their bodies only to retract back inward a second later. In synchronized movements, the three power puffs squeezed their fists together causing the inhibitor bands on their wrists to break from the flexing of their forearm muscles. The icy gleam in their eyes stared back at the boys as though they were looking through glass. 

"Hmmph, whaddaya know… love at first sight!" Princess laughed. 

_"Actually more like hate,"_ Him countered cocking his head to the side. _"Hatred for the first thing their now viciously, clouded eyes see." _

Goten ignored the two and gave Trunks a disconcerting look. The three girls' energy levels had just increased _substantially. _

"What's happen to them?" Goten asked. Trunks shook his head silently and then looked at each girl individually. No friendly smiles or hints of warmth could be found on their faces. Not even an annoyed frown from Buttercup. Their expressions were completely emotionless and uncaring. 

"What did you do to them?" Trunks said demanding in a deadly quiet tone. He cocked his head upward to directly address the thin, red-faced boy. The dark energy he felt within Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom had come from him. 

_"You could say I gave them a energy transfusion," Him replied joyously. __"I've tainted them with a bit of my evil energy. Thus making them susceptible to their own deepest and most darkest emotions."_

"And while they're not Majin like us,"_ Princess said including her own two cents._

**"Eventually, they will become completely evil." Him finished. **

Princess could see the skeptical, disbelieving looks on Trunks and Goten's faces. 

"Still don't believe us, huh? Well, I'd watch out you two because everyone has a dark side," Princess said warningly. "Even your sweet, precious power puffs." 

**"And now that their true powers have been unleashed that very same dark energy will only continue to pollute them,"said the scarlet boy, completing the explanation behind their devious actions.  **

"Geez, what's wrong with you guys?" Goten said shaking his head a bit disgusted. Despite having Bubble's earlier explanation of she and her sisters' relationship with the villains, he just couldn't understand their motive. "Why are you doing this?" 

_"For vengeance, of course," Him chuckled and then paused. **"And the sheer pleasure of evil." **_

"I guess this is what he meant when he said he would end their reign of goodness," Trunks said to Goten with a frown. 

Him merely smiled back demonically.

"Enough talk," Buttercup said suddenly, interrupting all the chatter concerning her sisters and herself. 

The two boys jerked their heads over in her direction. The vapid look on her face had completely vanished and suddenly become reanimated with life. Her fingers curled in and out as though she were itching with anticipation, until finally she clenched them tightly into fists. 

"I'm ready," she said in a venomous voice with her eyes landing upon the one person whom she had chosen as her opponent. "I'm ready to fight…with you."  

*~*~*~*~*~*

    Bulma stared with awe as she watched her son battle against the small dark haired, green-eyed girl from earlier. She still seemed to be really angry with Trunks and fought with a perpetual frown on her face. In spite of all Trunks' efforts to talk to her civilly she refused to stop her fierce barrage of assaults. Bulma's own perception interpreted the fight in a different way though. 

'Oh, how cute! Trunks has his first girlfriend,' she said smiling to herself for a moment, before bunching her brow together in confusion. 

"But can this even really be considered a match," she said aloud. "The announcer still hasn't declared the winner between those other two girls." 

  Bulma looked out the corner of her eye at Chi Chi and the strangely dressed father from earlier. They both were no longer covered with food and instead were wildly cheering for both Trunks and the man's daughter. After heading back to their seats earlier Chi Chi said she wanted to go to the bathroom to clean up. Bulma decided to go with her just to make sure that she didn't get into anymore fights. 

   Unfortunately though, the two women ended up running into the same man once again. Bulma managed to stop another argument from starting up by getting them to talk to one another like rational adults. 'Rational' in this case meant threatening the two just as she had done with Master Roshi earlier. Strangely enough though, Bulma still didn't consider herself a violent person.

    Anyway, as it had turned out their argument from earlier had been a complete misunderstanding. The man who had identified himself as Professor Utonium had been boasting to another audience member, while standing in line at one of the concession stand saying, "My daughter is going to win this tournament…" 

   Of course this is was where Chi Chi had come in (in all her rage), thinking that the professor had meant the _overall tournament, when in fact he had been talking about a specific tournament match up. Chi Chi with her quick temper didn't let the man finish his sentence and jumped all over him saying that her Goten would come out the victor of the entire competition. After being insulted the professor became very angry and said that his daughters would in fact win the competition. It was from here that everything pretty got messy in every literal sense of the word._

   Upon returning to their seats, both women had observed the professor break down into tears from seeing his daughters' trouble in the ring. Chi Chi's anger had practically vanished and replaced with sympathy for the poor man, with the goal of consoling him. To Bulma's own disbelief and exasperation at her friend's fickle behavior, she had followed after her. 

   Looking around at the audience it was clear that a clear divide existed between the spectators. Half the stadium audience was still confused by the unusual happenings in the arena, while the other half seemed to be eating up all the intense action in their assumption that this was just apart of the show. It wasn't hard to see which half Chi Chi and the professor belonged to. She herself belonged to Club 'Huh.'

"Well, it looks like those girls are okay now," she said to herself. "Uh… I think."

Master Roshi, who surprisingly had not tried to sneak away again, stood to her side saying nothing. Every now and then he would let out sounds of acknowledgement to her comments. Instead of a goofy smile, a serious expression had taken over the old martial arts master's face. 

'Today, has sure been crazy, though,' Bulma thought before looking up to concentrate on her son once again. Whether or not she knew it, Master Roshi had nodded in agreement.

*~*~*~*~*~*

   Taking a single step forward, Buttercup moved with untraceable speed toward Trunks. The only thing the fair-haired boy saw was her fist traveling toward him. A series of punches followed after that, each one increasing with speed until finally the young boy felt his jaw crack as he head jerked to the side. Trunks' eyes widened in surprise when he felt her land another crossover hook on the other side of his face.  

'She actually hit me,' he thought somewhat astounded but intrigued. 'Well, if she wants to play rough…"

   He had quickly recovered from the direct blows, in spite of the fact that he had been sent reeling backwards. Trunks didn't hesitate and returned with a combination of fast punches himself. Buttercup blocked a majority of the hits and countered by raising her right leg in an attempt to land a kick on his right flank. Trunks saw this coming and stopped her from lifting her leg by kicking her in the front of her shin. He followed by quickly by bringing the same foot down on the top her right thigh. In effect causing her to lose her balance. Going with the momentum of the fall, Buttercup dropped to one knee. The frown on her face deepened as she watched a fist plunge forward to deck her squarely in the face. Buttercup's reflexes were faster though and she jerked her head to the side to avoid the hit. Then promptly buried her fist into Trunks' stomach.  

"Yeah, get him, Buttercup," Bubbles replied and then laughed gleefully, but not in her usual sweet way. While her sister was eerily quiet in her attack against Trunks, she herself felt giddy. It was as though she were possessed with a strange seductive force.

    Feeling a pair of staring eyes burrowing into her, she turned away from the fight between Buttercup and Trunks to look at Goten. With her hands clasped behind her back, she teetered back and forth from the tips of her toes to the back of her heels in a seemingly innocent fashion. A wicked smile came over her face as she stared back him. 

Goten maintained his guarded distance even after Bubbles began gesturing with a finger for him to approach her. This of course only made her grin even more.  

"You know what?" she said asking him in a hushed voice as though she were trying to keep a secret. "I think Buttercup has the right idea. I feel like playing too."

"How about you Goten?" she said coyly walking up to the wild haired boy. Goten was cautious though. The sweetness in Bubbles' voice no longer seemed sincere and genuine as it once had before. Behind the facade of friendliness projected from her eyes were cruel, impish intentions. 

Continuing her walk towards him, Bubbles eyes widened as she unexpectedly tripped forward to land on her knees in a crumbled heap. 

"Uh, are you okay?" Goten said almost instantly letting his guard down. Pools of tears began to well up in the Bubble's blue eyes, threatening to slide down her cheeks. She brought her hands up to cover her face. This drew Goten closer and closer until suddenly…

Bubbles peeked widely through her fingers to release a smirk. 

"Sucker!" she yelled and slapped both hands down onto the floor in front of her. Then swinging both legs parallel to the ground she tripped Goten on to his back. 

  From a crouched position, she sprang high into the air, aiming her foot to come straight down at his chest. The young boy rolled to the side and then over his head returning to an upright stance. Bubbles' foot made impact with the ring floor causing the large tile to cave inward. She looked up at Goten with narrowed eyes full of malicious intents. Shock caused the young boy's mouth to hang open at the deceptive ploy.  

'I can't believe Bubbles just did that,' Goten thought rather surprised at his friend's behavior, more so than her display of exceptional strength. 

"That wasn't very nice," Goten responded. "What'd you do that for?"

A small girlish laugh escaped Bubbles' lips as she replied in amusement, "Because I want to play… and I can tell were gonna have so much fun." 

Blossom who stood by watching her two sisters do battle took a step forward to join them. 

"Just a second there, Blossom," Princess said calling down to her. "Now that you've crossed over to the dark side and seeing how I beat the stuffing out of you in our match earlier, it seems only logical that you do what I say."

Crossing her hands over her chest, a thoughtful look covered her face as she tried to decide on an order to have carried out. With all the despicable ideas running around in her head it was hard to decide though. 

'Oh, well, guess I'll start with the most immediate thing,' she thought.  

"And first off… I'd like you to bring Mojo and Fuzzy out here to us." 

Blossom stared at Princess quietly. The girls locked eyes and what appeared to be something of a power struggle took place between the two. Blossom's face twitched as she underwent further internal conflict. Surprisingly, the storm of emotions vanished as quickly as they had appeared a second earlier. It seemed that one side had won. Her mouth curved into an obliging, radiant smile. "Of course, Princess," she answered and then bowed obediently. 

"Good," Princess replied happily and then haughtily gave her order again. 

"I think they're both inside the waiting room. Go now! And hurry up about it!" 

Princess then waved her hand as though to shoo Blossom away. 

"As you command," said the power puff bowing respectfully again before heading into the waiting room.

"This has worked out even better then I thought it would," Princess shrieked with excitement toward Him. "Not only have I proven that I'm bestest power puff ever, but I get to boss Blossom around like my own personal slave. You did such a great job brainwashing her and her sisters! They're going to do whatever I want!" 

_"Well, I -" Him began_.__

"And when their through with those two boys, we'll collect their energy and have almost double the amount to take back to Babidi!" she said continuing on in her ecstatic mood. 

_"Hmm, I guess so," Him said in response with a pensive look on his face, "__but I don't know. _Actually, now that I think about it… I didn't really brainwash any of them. I planted the seed of evil within them, but that doesn't mean they'll listen to us exactly." __

Princess was quiet for moment as she thought about this and then turned to look at her partner in crime. 

"What a minute," she said suddenly and then reached forward grabbing Him by the front of his cloak with both hands. "Are you telling me that even though you've made the power puffs bad they could still turn on us. " 

_"Well…yes, but I could be wrong,"_ Him answered with a sheepish smile. _"Whoopsie. My mistake?"_

"You idiot!" Princess shouted angrily. "Not only are they now evil like us and at full super strength again, but that blast of yours weakened their wristbands enough for them to shatter!" 

The two turned to the side to see Blossom walk out toward them dragging the unconscious forms of Mojo-jojo and Fuzzy behind her. Groggy groans came out of the furry beast and dazed monkey's mouths as they were pulled along.

(Silence)

"Um…ur…good job Blossom," Princess said nervously eyeing the girl from her elevated position in the air. "Just put them-."

  Instead of waiting for Princess to finish her command, Blossom appeared hovering in front of Him and Princess. 

"What are you doing?" Princess said angrily forgetting about what Him had said minutes before. "I wanted you to put them against the wall below, not actually bring them to me." 

(Silence)

   Her anger began to rise when she got no response back from Blossom. She was about to lay into the power puff with a barrage of insults, when suddenly she saw the dutiful look of submission on Blossom's face melt away. With widened eyes Princess and Him let out cries as the two retrieved missing members of their bad foursome were hurled straight at them. The four villains fell to the ground with a crash lying in a stack piled heap. 

   Blossom smirked as she listened to both Him and Princess' struggles to free themselves. 

"I don't think so," she said quietly and then came down to plow her foot into Fuzzy's stomach. Both he and Mojo had been beginning to regain consciousness when she had grabbed them from the waiting room. The two lied knocked out once again.  

   The pony-tailed red head stepped on to the grass and then reached into the pile to pull out a dazed Princess. The large bag containing the energy spheres she had been holding in her hand dropped the ground. A red ball shimmering with electrical sparks rolled out some, but Blossom didn't seem to notice. 

"So you think the fight is over huh?" she asked with a slowly developing scowl to mar her pretty face. "The two of us are gonna face off again and this time for good, but not before you tell me everything about the real reason why you're here at the tournament." 

Her voice was serious and as deadly as acid.

***~*~*~*~*~***

"Hey, Trunks… its getting a little… crowded in here!" Goten yelled as he ducked another flying kick to his head from Bubbles. He stood on the opposite end of the tournament ring as his friend. At the moment, both boys were busy facing off against two out of the three girls, whom they had considered to be their friends. 

"Yeah, I know," Trunks shouted back as he came at Buttercup with a combination of offensive attacks. "Give me a second and I'll let you have the ring floor!" 

  Buttercup's head jerked to the side as Trunks landed a double punch while holding her left arm across her body by the wrist. He didn't stop there though and whacked her across the face with his elbow as well. Then turning over his shoulder he drove his foot into her stomach with a kick. She went sliding back several feet across the tournament ring. A snarl left her mouth as she rolled on to her back and did a handspring back onto her feet. 

   Trunks could feel the edge of his lips curl into a smile as he stared at the tomboyish Buttercup. His attacks had been hard given, but it was clear that she had no problem receiving them. 

  
   Truthfully, Buttercup had really surprised him. He wasn't expecting her to be nowhere near this good. She was doing a great job of matching him move for move so far, not to mention she had recovered quickly from every hit that he had landed on her.  

'Way stronger than that lame monkey that I faced earlier,' he thought giving a 'mental' snort. 'Can't believe those wristband things allowed her to hide so much of her power though.'

   A gleam of mischief sparkled in Buttercup's eyes. Although she had worn a frown through out most of their brawling, she seemed to be enjoying their battle just as much him. Trunks rose a hand as he took on a defensive stance. 

'Here she comes again,' he thought shaking his head. 'She just won't stop.'

   The green-eyed girl ran toward Trunks spinning over her shoulder in a display of quick jabs, punches, and small kicks. Trunks took several steps back from her offensive advance as he tried to figure out what she was doing. It seemed as though she were trying to confuse him with a blur of quick movements. When suddenly she appeared before him, lunging forward while extending her arm upward into a high punch. Trunks tipped his head back as he placed a foot behind him to lean away. It was in that small instance that the frown on Buttercup's face curved upward. Uncurling her fist she let loose an energy blast that came straight out of her hand a second later, barely missing Trunks' face. As his eyes' widened in surprise from the blast, Buttercup took her other fist to uppercut him under his exposed chin. The hit sent Trunks sailing straight into the air. 

   Buttercup chuckled to herself and then levitated upwards to follow after the purple haired boy. He immediately caught himself and now hovered only a few feet away with the tough power puff closing in on him. A frown clouded his face as he glared back at her rubbing his chin. When he said that he was going to give Goten the ring floor, he had meant to do that by ending the fight with Buttercup, not by being launched into the air. 

"Gee, thanks Trunks!" Goten shouted from the ground with a smile. "You better watch out though because Buttercup's coming after you!"

"No, yeah like no kidding Goten!" Trunks shouted back in irritation as he watched Buttercup come to a halt in the air not too far away from him. 

'So she can fly too, huh,' he thought and then looked back down at the ring for a moment.

  It resembled a hunk of Swiss cheese with all of the large holes from the several energy blasts that Princess had sent down earlier during her battle with Blossom, not to mention all the damage being done by Goten and Bubbles.

'Oh man!' Trunks thought making a face. 'I guess I better end this before anything else gets trashed.' 

"Hey, creep!" Buttercup shouted angrily catching Trunks' attention. It was the first two words she had spoken to him since they had started. 

"So how does it feel to get your butt kicked by a girl?" she asked as he turned to look at her. "Next time I'll make sure to knock out all your teeth… or maybe I'll just break your face instead!" 

  Trunks said nothing as he stared at Buttercup dully. Whatever the kid with the red face had done to her and her sisters seemed to be influencing them in a bad way. From what he could tell Bubbles and Blossom had taken on more vicious personas. As a matter a fact, at the moment Blossom was airborne just a bit away, playing a game of kick the can with Princess - Princess being the can of course. 

"I'm talking to you, panties boy!" Buttercup screamed with glowing eyes. 

Trunks raised an eyebrow in annoyance and shook his head as he continued to stare at her.  (*sweat drop*) 

'But when it comes to her… I really just don't see much of difference,' he thought.  

Buttercup's green eyes were rimmed with red light. The dark energy in her body seemed to be growing, slowly taking over. 

'There's not much time left then,' Trunks thought solemnly as he continued to analyze her. 

"Yuck! Are you giving me goo goo eyes," Buttercup cried suddenly in disgust. 

"Huh?" Trunks said recoiling backwards. 

"Stupid boy! You better quit looking at me that way before I shove your eyeballs all the way back into your brain," Buttercup shouted. "I don't want your cooties!"

"Wh..what in the world are you talking about?" Trunks yelled back (*Sweat drop*). "I just was thinking about something you idiot!" 

"Ah, man enough is enough," he said speaking to himself. Fighting Buttercup as he was now had been kind of fun, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. Plus she was really starting to get on his nerves with all her yelling. Furrowing his brows in concentration he summoned up a large amount energy. A golden flame surrounded his body, swirling all around him as became a super saiyan. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   Goten struggled in his arm lock against Bubbles. The two of them were each trying to the get the upper hand over the other. They pushed off against one another finally and then ran full force at the other once again. He threw a punch, which Bubbles intercepted to place Goten in another hold. Still grasping him, she swung him around in an attempt to lay him out flat on his back on the ground. Goten saw this coming and reversed the throw, tossing Bubbles over his back instead. She hit the floor underneath her hard and let out a groan. With her somewhat off guard Goten reached out a hand to wrap around her neck in a judo hold to restrain her. Bubbles quickly sat up before he could get a good grip, but Goten still managed to continue holding her by the arm from behind her back. 

     She twisted wildly within his grasp and then brought up the elbow of her free arm to strike him in the face. Reading her movements he grabbed that limb as well. Completely frustrated Bubbles turned her head to shout back at him angrily. 

"Oooh you! Let me go! Get your freakin' off me!" she said in a shrill uncharacteristic voice. Goten was startled by the string of insults that came out her mouth. She didn't sound anything like the Bubbles he knew. 

"Sorry Bubbles, but its for you own-" he began trying to apologize but paused in his sentence as he jerked his head to the side. 

Two beams of red light had come out her eyes aimed directly at his face. 

"Whoa!" he cried out jerking away while at the same time completely releasing her. 

Bubbles quickly jumped to her feet again. 

"Surprised ya didn't I?" she said laughing not so sweetly as the laser beams from her eyes made impact with the large brick wall behind him. The blast completely demolished it leaving nothing, but rubble. 

"Wow, it's a good thing people weren't sitting there," he thought blinking in surprise. 

"I can do a lot more than that, too," Bubbles said almost reading his mind. 

  Goten didn't respond back and instead looked up upon sensing Trunks go super saiyan. Buttercup who hovered only a few feet away didn't look a bit surprised, nor intimidated. Instead, she charged at him unknowing of the strength that Trunks' transformation had provided him with. The super saiyan boy flipped over her and sent her plowing to the ring floor after bringing down two fists upon her back. Goten dived out of the way as Buttercup made impact with the ground. Bubbles wasn't as fast though and a large chunk of debris hit her in the head, causing her to lie on the ground in a momentary daze.

"Goten, if we're gonna beat them we'll have to go super saiyan!" Trunks yelled. 

Goten gave nod of agreement and transformed within less of a second. Trunks appeared by his side right afterwards. 

"So what do we do?" Goten asked staring at the large hole Buttercup had made in the ring floor. 

"Well, first off we have to turn them back to normal," Trunks said. "You know how the three of them got their energy sucked out and then replaced? Maybe if we did that again they would be like how they were before."

"Yeah, if we could just get those energy balls back from Princess," Goten said. 

  The two boys looked up into the air to see Blossom going all out on Princess and it wasn't pretty. Holding Princess by the front her shirt, the girl fell to the grassy ground next to the ring. Upon, feeling the two boys staring at her she gave them a dirty look and began to fly down toward them. The unmoving forms of her sisters' bodies seemed to have angered her even more. 

"Hey, Trunks look over there," Goten said quickly pointing at the pile containing Fuzzy, Mojo, and Him. 

"Yeah, maybe one of them has the three balls," Trunks said grinning. 

"I'll go check them out," Goten replied. "Do you think you can handle all three of the girls by yourself."

He paused to look over at the trio of sisters. Buttercup had just climbed out of the hole and Bubbles had walked up next to her rubbing a small bump on her head. Overhead Blossom was about to come in for a landing. The three girls were looking very ticked off.

"No problem," Trunks nodded in his usual self-assured tone. "Just get those energy balls pronto."

"Alright," Goten agreed and then took off for the other side of the ring. 

Bubbles was about to follow after Goten, but stopped when Trunks appeared in front of her. He gave her a shove with his two hands causing her to fall on her rear. She stood up quickly and focused her eyes on Trunks instead after that. 

"You know what sis," Buttercup said narrowing her eyes. "He thinks he's better than us." 

"Yeah, but he's not," Bubbles cried. "Let's teach him a lesson for getting in our way." 

Trunks prepared himself as the girls charged at him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow! I can't believe those three girls!" Krillin said with astonishment. "They really are trying to taking Trunks on while he's a super saiyan." 

Goku who had just gotten over his initial shock that both boys could even reach such a level at their age was surprised to. 

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "And they're not doing too bad either. This is unbelievable!"

"Whatever, Trunks is merely toying with them," Vegeta interjected grumpily. 

"Oh, I don't know Vegeta," Krillin said teasingly. "It's looks like you're about to owe me five bucks!" 

"Ha! Don't to be foolish!" Vegeta answered back. "The three girls are strong, but still don't stand a chance." 

"I still say you're gonna owe me five bucks!" Krillin continued.  

"The only thing I'm going to give you is a swift kick in the rear if you don't shut up!" Vegeta said angrily bunching his brow together. 

Krillin gulped as Goku and Gohan laughed with mirth at the exchange between the saiyan prince and their friend. 

"Well, it looks like Goten is going to be getting a little action too," Piccolo said interrupting all the joking.

It was at that moment that everyone turned to look at Piccolo with wide eyes. 

(Silence)

Piccolo blushed and then groaned slightly as he picked up on some of what they were all thinking. 

  
"No you fools!" he cried and then pointed to the ring. "I don't mean that kind of action!" 

They all turned to look and saw the red headed little girl with the ponytail from earlier now chasing after Goten. 

"Ohhh!" his companions said understanding and nodding at the same time. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah great!" Trunks said aloud to himself when he saw Blossom head after Goten instead of land next to her sisters. He was about to take off to intercept her when Buttercup came at him kicking. She then bent forward, placing her hands on her knees. Bubbles rolled over her sister's back to land a kick on Trunks' face. The super saiyan jumped back undaunted.

"Look, you guys I really don't want to hurt you," he said calmly holding back, not wanting to use the full depth of his power on them.

"Hurt us!" Buttercup sneered. "Jeez, you're so full of yourself! We're gonna deflate that big head of yours!"

Bubbles nodded. "Let's get him!" 

Trunks dodged their oncoming attacks and sent both girls flying backwards. Neither was quick to stand up again. The two seemed to be discussing something. Rubbing the bruise on her face, Buttercup nodded in agreement with Bubbles before standing up.

 "Yeah, your right. Its time to kick it up a notch." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

  Goten had reached the knocked out villains easily enough. Looking them over he saw a black bag. He could sense the 'pure' energy of the girls coming from within it. Reaching forward he picked it up. His body froze as he felt someone approaching him from behind. Looking out the corner of his eye he saw a red streak of light heading straight for him. Goten ducked out of the way in just the nick of time. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Blossom inquired coming to halt. "If you're thinking you can hide over here while my sisters take care of Trunks then you really are stupid."

"Hey!" Goten cried with hurt. "I'm not… stupid!" 

Blossom said nothing further as she advanced on Goten. The young boy jumped out the way causing her to plow through the villainous dog pile behind him like a set of bowling pins. Him, Mojo, and Fuzzy were sent flying in scattered directions. Blossom didn't seem to care and continued her assault on Goten. 

The startled boy ducked, dodged, and leapt as he easily avoided her barrage of punches. 

"Blossom…hey…can't we…talk…about… this?" he asked trying to reason with her.

"No!" she answered. 

"Why not?" Goten asked.

"Because you're a boy and you suck!" she screamed back.  

(*sweat drop* for Goten)

"Now stand still!" Blossom shouted as she continued on. A frustrated shout came out her mouth as she began circling around him. Goten watched with rounded eyes as she flew faster and faster, until her body became nothing more than but a red streak of light.

 "I got you now!" Blossom declared proudly coming to a screeching halt. 

"Huh?" Goten replied not understanding.

The red ring had remained around him even after Blossom had stopped. It quickly closed in on him like a blanket, forcing his arms and legs into his sides, along with the bag in his hands. 

"Can't move!" he grunted. 

"That's right!" Blossom said cocking her head after placing her hands on her hips. "And you're not going anywhere!

With his arms bound Blossom flew in to begin pummeling Goten, but stopped when a mischievous gleam began to glisten in her eyes. The saiyan boy watched as Blossom flew towards the roof of the waiting room building and ripped out the large flagpole resting on top of it. 

The stadium audience cried out in fear as they watched the small little girl wield the 25-foot metal beam as though it weighed nothing at all. 

"Oh, boy," Goten said muttering and shaking his head.

"What do you say we play break the piñata!" Blossom cried. 

   Goten narrowed his eyes as she advance forward and exploded with a surge of energy. Blossom cried out as she was blown back dropping the large pole on to the ground. It landed outside the ring in front of the first row of stadium seats. The close by audience members blanched white in fear upon realizing that the pole had only barely missed landing on them. 

(*Sweat drops* followed by the blushing of blue with fear)

"Whew!" Goten said letting out a breath of air from up above the arena. "This is getting really dangerous!" 

Blossom had yet to steady herself in the air, but when she did he knew she would only continue to try attacking him. However, this time he would be ready. He reached into the black bag in his hand, pulling out the red sphere of energy that he knew belonged to her. 

"Okay," he said speaking to himself as he stared at the ball. "Princess took this out of Blossom so maybe if I put it back in her she'll go back to normal"

    The only thing was he wasn't too sure on how to go about doing that. When Trunks had suggested it earlier it seemed like a good idea, but now… he really didn't know what he should do. His eyes widened as he decided on a course of action. 

"Princess made an energy ball to take the girls energy… so maybe I'll make one of my own," he said aloud. 

Blossom had now recovered and began flying towards him once again. 

     Holding the red sphere in both hands, Goten began to create his own ball of energy to enclose around it. As he did so, he was careful not to enclose it too tightly so not to rupture it. Blossom paid no mind to what he was doing and continued to charge forward. Goten held fast until the very last moment, phasing just out of her grasp. She stopped to look about in surprise, when just out the corner of her eye she saw an enormous sphere of yellow light rush toward her. In the center of it was a crimson orb. She could only stare on as it rushed at her, hitting her straight in the chest and then swallowing her completely. The energy rushed over her body, turning dark red and then growing bright pink as it exploded away like a star going super nova. 

    Goten shielded his eyes as did the rest of the stadium. The young boy waited nervously to see if his plan had worked. A relieved sigh came out his mouth when he saw Blossom hovering in the air. 

   A choking gasp escaped her lips as she grabbed her chest. She felt sick as though she wanted to throw up and had broken out into a heavy sweat. Like water hit a hot pan the sweat evaporated away from her body, resembling dark smoke. Feeling dizzy Blossom began to fall to the ground. 

   The audience gasped once again as they watched her spiral down only to be caught by a fast-acting Goten. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Blossom slowly opened her eyes to stare up at him with a dazed look and then lowered her brow. In an unexpected response she shoved Goten away from her roughly. 


	13. Hurry! Save the girls, Goten and Trunks!

World Tournament: Junior Division

With a Twist… 

By Tonz82

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies. **

**____________________________________________________________________**

**[ ] = Denotes characters' thoughts when they are talking since most people are thinking something even while they speak. **

**Him's deep baritone voice is noted in bold words, while his more falsetto voice is noted in Italics. __**

**_________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**_"Hurry!_****_ Save the girls, Goten and Trunks!"_**

"Ow!" Goten groaned upon hitting the ground and then stared at a blushing Blossom. 

"Hey, why'd you do that?" he asked in irritation. 

"Oh, sorry about that," she said walking towards him still a bit red in the face. 

"It's just that you were holding me and I…uh…nevermind," she said quickly looking away. 

Goten was about to grumble something about her weird behavior, but reached forward to steady Blossom by her arm when she slumped forward.

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Oh, yeah," she said pulling away from him again. "Just feeling a little drained still." 

"So, anyway, thanks for changing me back. Who knows what I would have done if you didn't? I could feel myself beginning not to care about anything. I…" Blossom paused and gasped as she stared at the ongoing battle in the ring. 

   Not only were both her sisters tag-teaming in their attacks against Trunks while airborne, but were doing so as a single unit. As if the reading one another's mind one girl would attack, while the other would follow up with another that made it seem as though the two girls had combined into one super fighter. Clearly, there was no need for them to signal. 

   Blossom was familiar with what they were doing, of course. One of she and her sisters' greatest strengths when it came down to it was teamwork. On their own, each of them were spectacular fighters, but together they became something quite formidable. However, in this case it didn't seem to be working quite as well. Trunks was highly adaptable and eventually over powered both girls sending them flying into the ring floor below. 

    From his hovering position in the air, he stared down at the ring where he had sent both Bubbles and Buttercup flying towards. By working as a team the two girls offensive front had been strengthen, but in spite of their efforts Trunks had still been able to anticipate their movements. Buttercup initiated all of their attacks basically setting the tone, while Bubbles just reinforced it. 

 His eyes narrowed when he began to feel both girls' energies charging up. 

"They're gonna attack using some kind of special technique that each one of them knows," he said aloud. Something about their new approach interested him and he decided to let it play out. 

   It was then that a bolt of lightning that he recognized as Buttercup's energy shot upward into the air straight past him. In a surprisingly, brilliant intense blast, the light exploded before Trunks had a chance to shield his eyes. 

  In the distraction from being blinded by the flashing light, he could feel Bubbles hit him with some type of sonic energy wave from below. Trunks reached up to clutch his ears in an attempt to block out the booming screeching noise that sounded a lot like Bubbles' voice. 

  The blinding light generated from Buttercup's attack had spread into every crack and crevice of the arena. The loud shrieking noise that had accompanied the bright light silenced seconds afterwards. 

   After a few moments had past, Blossom slowly opened her eyes, while drawing away from Goten in her attempt to shield him. Not that he needed it; it had just been an instinctual reaction for her to protect the person closest to her at that moment. They both gasped as they stared into the audience. Nearly every single one of the spectators was cringing in pain covering their eyes. Obviously, panicked by their sudden temporary loss of sight.

"What's happened?' Goten cried. His eyes widened when he saw his best friend cringing in pain along with the rest of the seated crowd surrounding them, but instead of shielding his eyes, his hands were covering his ears with his eyes shut tight. 

"Trunks!" Goten shouted upward. "Are you okay?" 

Trunks didn't seem to hear him. 

  Blossom looked into the center of the ring to see Buttercup still glowing with the same blinding light that had filled the stadium, although at a much less intense brightness. Bubbles stood next to her grinning from ear to ear, rather please with herself as well. Blue light surrounded her body, flickering on and off as it died down. As far as Blossom knew she was the only one in the stadium, besides maybe her father, who knew much about the attacks that her sisters had just used. 

   Over the last two years, the girls super powers as power puffs had continued to grow and certain unique abilities had manifested in each of them. Bubbles had developed what she liked to call her 'sonic shriek'. An attack powerful enough to level a building to crumbs, but leave anyone caught in its direct path rendered temporarily deaf.

    Buttercup's super speed had greatly increased so much that she had developed what she deemed 'Lightning speed' or more literally 'Light speed,' since whenever she used it her body began to emit a brilliant light. The technique could basically blind an opponent leaving her free to use her extra-enhanced super speed to pummel them senseless.

    Blossom, herself, had gained the ability to mold or shape her energy into any physical form that she chose. The binding energy ring she had used on Goten earlier was just a small example of that. Combined Bubbles and Buttercup's attacks could leave its target temporarily blind, deaf, as well as with a feeling of vertigo.

    It wasn't until they had come to the tournament and faced off against Trunks and Goten, that any of the three puffs had felt any need to use their more advanced techniques. And that was definitely something that puzzled her. She hadn't met anyone quite as powerful as either of the two boys. Of course, now wasn't the time to ask why or how. Besides that, it wasn't like she and her sisters had been very up front with Goten or Trunks either. By now she was sure that both boys probably had a pretty good idea as to what a power puff really was. If not though, any other questions they still had would be answered soon enough. Looking back at her sisters, Blossom could see them still gloating proudly about their little strategic maneuver. 

"See no evil," Buttercup replied smiling.  

"Hear no evil," Bubbles finished. 

The two then turned to one another to give a high five. Blossom was startled by how much they're facial expressions had changed. They're eyes were cold and growing more so by the minute. 

"Princess," Blossom growled and then glanced over to where she had left the irritating girl lying face down on the grass. "She did this to me and my sisters." 

Goten nodded. "Hmm-hmm, but it wasn't just her. It was that skinny red kid too."

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Blossom said realizing. "Fuzzy and Mojo are here too… Should have known it would be the Beat Alls." 

"Beat…alls?" Goten murmured not understanding.

She paused again in thought before looking at Goten to speak again. 

"But you were able to change me back." 

Goten held up the black bag in his hand.

"Yeah, I have the energy that Princess stole from you guys," he told her before turning to the fight in the ring.  

Buttercup and Bubbles had once again begun double-teaming on Trunks, but this time their attacks seemed to be working. The light haired boy still appeared to be disoriented from her sisters' attacks. 

"We have to go help, Trunks," Goten said flying forward into the ring.

"No wait," Blossom cried grabbing his arm suddenly. "You're sure you have my sister's energy spheres?" 

"Yeah, I just told you that," Goten said answering her with impatience.

Blossom nodded her head. 

"Good, I have an idea," she returned and then snatched the black bag away from him. "But first…let me hit you." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darkness surrounded him all around. Barely a sound could be heard and his vision was still very much blurry. 

"Ugh!" Trunks cried out as he felt another fist plow into his face. 

"Darn it!" he said aloud, not that he could really hear his voice. It was more the sound of the mental voice echoing in his head. 

'I can't believe I fell for their little cheap shot,' he thought to himself angrily. "But then again, I guess that's what I get for underestimating them just because I know I'm stronger." 

On a side note, he had to admit that they're little attack had been quite clever though. He hadn't expected for Buttercup to use an attack so similar to Krillin's solar flare or for Bubbles to use one that would be so ear numbing.

'Focus,' Trunks thought to himself internally. 'I can already feel the effects of their attacks wearing off, but its not like they've paralyzed me or anything. So I'm not really helpless. I just have to feel them out."

His body stiffened when he felt someone fly toward him. Acting instinctively he rose his fist to meet the attacker. Trunks almost immediately regretted that. 

"Oh, no Goten," he said aloud.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

Snickering laughter exited the remaining two evil power puffs mouths. 

"Ha ha," Bubbles said continuing to titter lightly. "Whata dummy! He hit his own friend!" 

Buttercup nodded in response and then looked down toward the spot where Goten had come flying from. 

"Blossom," she said with a smile slowly creeping over her face. "Good one." 

Blossom smirked back as she rose into the air to join her sisters. She made sure to keep her hands behind her head and gave an indifferent shrug as if she were totally aloof. 

"What can I say…easy pickings" the red head answered back, before coming closer.

"I also managed to get something from Goten that I think will be useful to us," Blossom continued. 

Bubbles and Buttercup approached. 

"Take a look," she replied taking her hands from behind her head slowly with an energy sphere in each palm.  

      Meanwhile, Goten had flown up towards Trunks again, but did so more cautiously this time around. Trunks was now more aware now of his best friend's presence and apologized for punching him moments before.

"It's okay," Goten responded forgivingly. 

"HUH?!" Trunks yelled back loudly, causing the youngest child of the Son family to cringe away. 

"What did you say?!" Trunks said again almost shouting. 

"Oh, boy," Goten muttered shaking his head (*Sweat drop*)

****Way up in the stands****

"Wow, I can't believe it," Krillin commented still gripping the railing in front of him. "That was almost just like my solar flare technique." 

"It's a good thing you warned us Krillin," Gohan said speaking to him. "Or else all of us probably would have been blinded with the rest of the crowd."

"Ha! Speak for yourself," an irritated Videl said rubbing her watery eyes. "I still can't see a thing." 

Gohan patted her lightly on the back sympathetically. 

"What's a solar flare anyway?" she said asking him. 

In the midst of Gohan trying to figure out a way to answer Videl's question without giving too much away, the saiyan prince paced back and forth like a caged panther. He eyed the ring below not once breaking his gaze. Anger was swelling up within him and everyone else around him could feel it too. Instead of watching the ring their eyes fell on him. 

"Quit staring at me you fools!" Vegeta demanded, causing everyone to lean away or divert their eyes elsewhere.  

"Just try to relax, Vegeta," Goku replied calmly. 

"Oh, shut up Kakarot," Vegeta answered back. He was silent for a few moments before completely exploding. 

"I don't believe this crap! What is this?" he bellowed furiously. "This entire thing is a complete joke!" 

Taking a step forward he continued on in his verbal tirade. 

"What do they think they're doing? When I get my hands on those two, I'm going to kick both their asses myself."

"Vegeta you can't do that," Goku said pleadingly as he took a step in front of the saiyan prince to stop him from doing anything too drastic. "They're just little girls!"

"Who said anything about beating the snot out of them," Vegeta spat. "I'm talking about Goten and Trunks. They're performance is disgraceful!" 

"Huh?" Goku said blinking in surprise. 

"When this whole thing is over Trunks will _not be spending anymore time with that brat of yours. Too much of all your sentimentality crap is rubbing off on him," Vegeta answered and then turned toward the ring. _

"Ah, come on Vegeta, you can't do that! Trunks and Goten are good friends. They just didn't want to hurt their little friends," Goku said trying to reason. "The boys will be okay! The only reason they're taking so long to win this is because they're holding back and they underestimated the strength of those girls." 

Vegeta turned away from Goku to glare at the arena. "That's still no excuse," he growled. "They had both better win!"

****Back in the ring****

   Princess groaned as she stared into the ring. She gasped when she saw Blossom plunge her fists into her sisters' chests. Her vision was still a bit clouded and she paused to rub away the dazed fog still veiling them. The next thing she saw was Buttercup and Bubbles falling to the ground. She had missed seeing the burst of light that had surrounded their bodies just before descending downward. 

"Blossom's totally lost it," Princess said in complete shock.  After the vengeful beat down she had received from the leader of the power puffs and then what she had just witness the girl do to own sisters, Princess couldn't help but begin to think that maybe she and her partners plan had worked a bit too well. "It's time to get the heck out of here!" she cried. 

   Sitting up she began to look around for Mojo, Fuzzy, and Him. Actually, it was Him that she was looking for specifically, since he had been the one to bring there in the first place. Meanwhile, Blossom's focus still appeared to be on her sisters.

"Probably to finish them off," Princess thought. "Now is the perfect time to get out here, while she's busy with them." 

Looking up at Trunks and Goten, she could see the darker haired boy busy assisting the other boy, who grumpily insisted that he didn't need it.

"We can use the child competitors that Him captured to get away from those two," she said aloud to herself. "That is, if they ever get their act together and attempt to stop us." 

   Limping a bit from her beating by Blossom, Princess could only mumble out a string of curses about how useless the powers Babidi had given her had been. She almost immediately covered her mouth upon saying so. 

"Oh, I hope he didn't hear me say that," she said whispering to herself fearfully. In her nervousness, she decided to put aside any other such thoughts and continued her search to find the other members of group. They weren't as far off as she had thought. The three male villains were lying on the grass groaning in pain. Princess rolled her eyes. 

"Babies," she muttered and then yelled at all three, but made sure to keep her voice down. "Get up you simpletons! Its time to go." 

"Uh! Where are those prepubescent brats that struck me," Mojo demanded angrily. "I fully intend on invoking my revenge and will not leave until I have _had my chance to retaliate. I will have vengeance! I will have- ow!"_

Princess had banged her fist down on the top of his head, causing him to bite his tongue. 

"Shut… up, Mojo," she cried in annoyance. "The puffs and they're little friends were too much. We'll have face 'em again another time." 

Letting out a sigh, she placed her hand on her head to massage the tension out of her forehead. 

"Now which one of you has the black bag with the energy spheres that I dropped?" she asked still in the assumption that the bag with the power puff's energy was on one of her companions.

  
 Blank looks reflected back at her. 

"None of you have it," she asked slumping forward in disbelief. 

**"No,****you were the last one with it," Him snarled. **

"Oh great!" Princess cried throwing her hands up. "Well, how much time do we have left until our deadline to deliver?" 

Him held up his hand causing the sand hourglass from earlier to materialize. The four criminals jumped back as their eyes bugged out. 

_"Ah! We have less then 15 minutes to get out of here!" Him cried out fearfully. _

"But whata 'bout them power puffs energy," Fuzzy asked shakily. "Whata we gonna do?" 

_"Well, we still have the child competitors. We could drain them and deliver their energy to Babidi instead,"_ Him suggested._ "It won't be nearly as much as what we stole from the power puffs, but at least it'll still be something." _

"Fine. Then that's what we'll do." Princess answered back.

"Come you fools we're wasting time standing here. If we are to leave then let us depart before it is too late," Mojo cried. 

  Looking into the arena they saw Blossom now angrily facing down Trunks and Goten. Bubbles and Buttercup were no where in sight, not that it really mattered since they assumed Blossom had done away them. Thinking it would be too obvious if they were to fly away from their current position, the four stealthily headed back into the waiting room and then back into the plaza. It was from there that they would take flight and head towards Babidi's hideout. 

  After making it again into the deserted plaza area the four looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing that no one was around they levitated into the air and prepared to make their getaway. Everything seemed to be in their favor until…

"Going somewhere," came a voice from behind them that caused all four of the child crime villains to freeze and turn around. They ended up locking eyes with the three power puffs and the two boys from earlier. 

"Gee, I hope not," Bubbles said with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Especially since I haven't had a chance to make any of you pay for putting the whammy on my sisters and me," Buttercup said frowning. 

The three puffs, along with Trunks and Goten quickly moved to surround the Townsville four known as the 'Beat Alls'.

"Ho-how? I saw Blossom beat you two," Princess cried gaping at them. 

"Well, looks can be deceiving," Blossom smiled. She raised the black bag in her hand and then turned it upside down to show that it was empty. 

"The energy spheres?" Princess said in surprise. ****

**"What! You're not evil anymore?"** Him hissed.

"Nope," Goten said shaking his head. "I gave Blossom back the energy that you took and she gave back her sisters'. That was all it took to get rid of the bad energy that you put in them." 

"And everything you saw after that in the ring was just an act," Trunks smirked with a cocky grin. 

"Not to mention, I got Princess to tell me all about your little diabolical plans," Blossom added. "The only thing I'm curious about now is the how? How did the three of you become so strong?" 

  The Beat Alls turned to look at one another with frantic eyes that seemed to be calculating as to how they would get out of their situation. They were all still battle-weary and knew that there was no way they could take on all five children at once. After some silent deliberating, a sigh exited Him's mouth and then shaped into a yielding smile. If at all anything, the time spent talking would buy him some time to think of a plan to escape.

_"Well… if you must know,"_ he began. "_It all began on any other ordinary day down in You-Know-Where. I had become a very busy boy. Paperwork, paperwork, and paperwork stacked upon paperwork had pretty much become my life. Leaving me hardly any time to do the things that I so love to do…"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Sitting on a throne surrounded by raging flames and the sounds of torture, the 'ultimate evil' let out a groan as he signed off on another transaction._

_"In coming!" yelled a voice. _

_Another sigh of exhaustion exited his mouth as he watched yet another poor soul fall to their eternal doom. The wailing spirit of a woman let out a bloodcurdling scream as she whizzed passed his throne. _

_"AHHH!"_

_A dull expression crossed over his face as he waited for the sound that he had come to expect - the sizzling of high peaking flames like that of oil thrown on fire, accompanied by maniacal ghoulish laughter.  _

_Looking at the literally mile high stack of papers to his left he slumped down in his throne. _

_~~~"Along with ensuring that proper sessions of torture were conducted and that continuous amounts of condemnation proceeded, I was more than pooped," Him narrated_. So pooped I hardly had time to torment the objects of my dark obsession - the Power Puff Girls. This was hard to do as of late with running interference for a neighboring underworld."~~~~__

_Annoyance curved his lips downward into a frown. _

_"Stupid Dabura," he muttered. "Where is that deadbeat? He's probably out having fun, while I'm sitting here like an idiot doing his work for him."_

_~~~Infuriated by all of this I decided not to let it hold me back any longer. I was bored and raring to do the things that I normally did. And first off, I decided to pay a visit to some old stomping grounds, 'The Guild of Despicable Townsville Villains. It was there that I ran into some of my former and most loathed teammates~~~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The Power puffs, Goten, and Trunks listened with intent as Him went on with his tale. In the midst of his talking, four of them had come to sit down Indian style as though they were in the middle of story time. Trunks shook his head as he stared at his friends. 

_"After playing a round of cards with Princess, Fuzzy, and Mojo we got to talking," Him went on._

"Why not pay you Power Puffs a visit?" Princess replied, practically shoving the scarlet boy out of the way. 

"I'll take over from here, Twiggy," she said rudely. 

Him grumbled as he stepped aside. 

"And so with the Beat Alls once again reunited, we were on our way to use our collective forces to regain our former glory as the baddest villains around - by beating the stuffing our of you four," she said smiling happily.

(The three power puffs roll their eyes)

"Upon our way to torture you at your place of residence," Mojo intervened. "Him was beeped five times to which he briefly left us to attend to the matters of 'down there' (points to the ground). Which he then afterwards would return so that we could continue on our way to your home, in order to pummel you into a oblivion."

"But by the 10th time," Princess cried elbowing Mojo. The chimp growled angrily and reached forward to wring the frizzy haired girl's neck. 

"The three of us were just plain spitting mad!" Fuzzy interjected, using his round belly to barrel past Princess and Mojo. Infuriated at being shoved aside Princess jumped upward to grab the pink monster by his two antennas. With a yank she pulled him face down onto the ground. The starry eyed beastie said nothing in his temporary daze.

"Doofus!" she muttered. During this time Mojo quickly took the opportunity to speak again.

"The thrrree of us  - and by three of us I mean Princess, Fuzzy, and myself - _demanded_ to know the meaning of all the _incessant_ interruptions," he said dramatically jumping forward with his gloved finger pointing up into the air.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_"It's my idiot flake of a brother," _**_Him__ snarled in response. He was as scorching mad as the rest of his companions. "Its time to get to the bottom this."_

_"Well where ever you're going you're taking us with you!" Princess shrieked in anger. "I'll gonna give this brother of yours a piece of my mind." _

_"At the rate that we are moving we will **never** reach the Utonium household, therefore it is logical that we address this Dabura. And by doing so we will have Him relinquished from taking on the responsibilities of his so called brother - a person who we have yet to meet, but will very soon from now." Mojo said reasoning in his typical redundant manner. He made sure to slam a balled fist into the open palm of his other hand for emphasis. _

_"Da well then, let's all git then!"__ Fuzzy boomed towering over them with his massive physique.  _

_   With but a single thought, the 'evilest of evil' transported himself and the three crime villains on to the 'otherside'. Together they traveled from one dark world and into the next, until finally they appeared in the one that they sought. It was here that the four learned that King Dabura had left after being called upon by a wizard of some sort. ****_

****

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

****

_"The journey to find my brother lead us to this realm." Him said once again taking the reigns of the storytelling._ "My brother was surprised to see me and told me of his wizard's plots. **To which I could have cared less at that point."**__

****

**_"__However… It was not until he told us about the power that the wizard had to offer that we became intrigued," the thin-faced boy continued standing tall._ " My brother introduced to this wizard and the wizard gave us great power in return that we provide a service."__**

Seeing the questioning looks on the power puffs and their two male friends' faces the scarlet fiend continued. 

_"It was our plan to seek you girls out and use our new abilities, but the wizard wanted payment immediately. He gave us a time limit and told us that we must hurry with payment or else he would take away our new abilities and punish us. We agreed to these terms, **but mainly because we had no other choice.**_'__

"And so we were ordered to come here to this tournament to gather energy, but, we were also were very anxious to face the three of you and couldn't wait."_ Princess added.___

_"Spying in on you as I tend to do from time to time," Him said with a wave a hand__. " I saw that the three of you were no longer in Townsville and were in fact on vacation."_

The power puffs looked at one another with bored looks and then back at Him. 

_"While in your hotel room, I persuaded Buttercup to come to this tournament and to bring the two of you along," he said looking at Blossom and Bubbles. _"I gave her a vague destination… not that an exact one really mattered."__

"So that's why were so lost," Bubbles voiced aloud, leaning back on her arms from her sitting position on the ground.

**_ "The storm that you experienced during your flight here was a gateway from your world that lead to this one and straight to the tournament taking place within it."__ Him responded with a wry smile.___**

"Yesss, and the with the thrrree of you now here, lured by Him, we made our way to the tournament, intent on stealing your energy and destroying your reign of goodness forever," Mojo concluded nodding with a toothy grin. 

"Of course, maybe we didn't think our plan out as well as we should have, since the three of you turned on us," came Princess in a rare thoughtful voice. She glared at Blossom afterwards and stuck out her tongue. 

"Traitor," she mumbled to which Blossom rolled her eyes.****

"Unbelievable," Buttercup growled shaking her head. "The four of you are so asking for a beat down."

Goten and Trunks said nothing as they turned to see with one another thought. 

"Well, story time is over," Trunks said with a shrug. "So I say we get on with the beating."

 Standing up with the exception of Trunks who was already standing, the kids began to close in on the surrounding villains. That was until Him revealed a large crystal ball from underneath his cloak.  

**"I wouldn't do that if I were any of you," he hissed holding the crystal orb in one hand with the other still hidden.**

The five super-powered children gasped when they saw the faces of the children inside of the orb. 

"The child competitors!" Blossom cried.

"Hmm… oh, yeah," Buttercup muttered and then scratched her head sheepishly. "I guess I forgot about them." 

Goten laughed and did the same as well. "Me, too." 

Trunks and Bubbles blinked and nodded in agreement. 

(*Sweat drop* for Blossom)

The leader of the power puffs sighed before addressing Him again. 

"What have you done to them?" she demanded. 

_"Within this ball, the children are contained,"_ the 'evil one' answered. _"However, this crystal ball is rather fragile and if I should drop it…"_

Blossom gasped, as did her sisters, when the red-faced devil tossed the crystal ball to his other hand. 

_"But, if you want it so bad,"_ Him responded and then threw the orb high into the air. **"I suggest you catch it."**

"I got! I got it!" Trunks cried jumping into the air after it. 

"And now we have you," Buttercup said cracking her knuckles as she glowered at the four Beat Alls. 

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that my dear,"_ Him replied confidently. 

Just as Trunks was about to catch the crystal ball it began to glow, only to be replaced by over a dozen of the child competitors and all of the tournament aides hovering in mid air. The children and tourney aides seemed disoriented and woozy.

  
"Ohhh… ho-how… did we get here!" one of them whimpered. 

"We're floating," said another fearfully, when suddenly all of them began to fall to the ground below. 

"Oh, no!" Bubbles cried. 

 Goten followed after her. 

  
"We gotta save 'em guys," Blossom said raising into the air. 

Buttercup did the same, but not before giving the four Beat Alls an ugly glare. 

      Moving with super speed the power puffs and the two saiyan boys ensured that each child and tourney aid was returned to the ground safely.  Unfortunately, in the time they took to save all the children and tournament helpers their enemies had been able to make a quick getaway. 

"Those creeps got away!" Buttercup groaned looking around. "Now how are we going to get home?" 

"No problem," Trunks said giving a wink. "Goten and me can find them by detecting their ki energy?"  
  


"Ki energy?" the three puffs said not understanding. 

  
"You mean you guys can do all of those energy attacks and still don't know what ki is?" Trunks said practically dropping over from their question. 

"Oh, man," he said shaking his head. "We'll explain it to you later, but the three of you have a lot to explain as well."

The girls smiled back sheepishly and nodded. 

"Hey, Bubbles, I guess this means you're not really a Girl Scout are you?" Goten asked stepping forward. 

"Umm… no," Bubbles answered giggling shyly. "Not really."

"Now's not the time for this," Blossom said interrupting. "Let's go you guys before its too late to catch up."

"Alright, just follow after me and Goten," Trunks said leading the way. 

The five children were about to take flight, when suddenly an angry voice from behind them cried out. 

"Hold it right there! None of you are going anywhere!" 

The sharp, severe tone forced all of them to freeze in place.


	14. The way home is where?

World Tournament: Junior Division

With a Twist… 

By Tonz82

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Nor do I claim ownership of the Power Puff Girls. Each one are owned by their respective companies. **

**____________________________________________________________________**

**[ ] = Denotes characters' thoughts when they are talking since most people are thinking something even while they speak. **

**Him's deep baritone voice is noted in bold words, while his more falsetto voice is noted in Italics. __**

**_________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**_"The way home is where?"___**

"Hold it!" cried an angry voice.

Freezing in place at the harsh command, Trunks, Goten, and the three power puffs slowly turned around to reluctantly face the martial arts tournament announcer. 

  
"And just where do the five of you think you're going?" asked the man tapping his foot on the ground. 

The kids cringed and began to flounder as they tried to come up with a response. 

"Um…well…we," Trunks and Blossom replied. 

"Do any of you realize how much damage you did to the arena, not to mention the roof of the waiting room, and the walls surrounding the arena?" he fumed. 

(*Sweat drops*) 

The kids all began to talk at once as they tried to explain themselves. 

"Calm down all of you," the announcer cried out causing them to hush.

The children were quiet as they listen to what he had to say.

"I'm not going to disqualify any of you," he replied, to which the kids let out big sighs. "And the reason I'm not going to disqualify any of you is because well… to be perfectly honest you were only acting out of self-defense. I saw what that girl Princess and her other companions did in the ring. And while I don't pretend to understand everything that happened, it was still clear that whatever took place was not your fault."

The kids nodded with smiles, but were stopped from speaking when the announcer held up his hand.

"Now, I want all three of you to appear in the ring with the rest of the children for the final conclusion to this tournament." 

The five children were about to protest when Blossom ensured them that it was okay.

"Don't worry you guys, I think I know how we'll get home," she whispered to her friends, but was speaking more so to her sisters specifically. "And if not, the professor will know how. Besides I know you two aren't really up to taking on the Beat Alls right now. The bad energy that you expelled from your bodies was also some of the good that got polluted. So I know you're feeling a bit weakened, because I kind of feel the same way myself right now too."  

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded. They knew Blossom was right. The two of them were still feeling fatigued from Princess' power drain. 

"But are you sure, Blossom… about us not going after them," Bubbles asked. The twinge of worry carried in her voice. 

"Hmm hmm," Blossom nodded reassuringly. "It'll be okay. We'll catch up with those crooks when we get back to Townsville."

   The assembly in the ring took place a few minutes later. None of the tourney aids or the other kids seemed to remember too much about what had happened to them. Just before coming out on the ring the announcer had questioned them to find out where they had all been. Instead of getting back answers, he had gotten tired looks of uncertainty. With everyone present in the middle of the ring, the announcer proclaimed to the whole stadium that the junior tournament would be re-held in a week so that repairs to the damaged arena could be done. 

      Surprisingly, the stadium crowd didn't take the news too badly. Even they could agree that the arena pretty much looked like a war zone. But the main reason they had all been so agreeable was due to the promise that they would all be given free admission, along with a free copy of Hercule's signature to the first 500 people to arrive.  

"And don't worry folks!" the announcer continued speaking into his microphone. "Our child fighters here will be just as anxious and excited to compete in the ring as they all are now! Isn't that right kids?" 

Turning around with the expectations of getting a riled, energetic response, the children instead yawned tiredly and sighed. 

A weak 'yeah' and unenthusiastic 'woo who' was all he got. 

(*sweat drops* for the announcer and stadium audience) 

"Yeah!" the announcer cried in an attempt to make for the children's' lack of spirit. "And there you have it everyone! See all of you in a week!"

    It didn't take long for most of the stadium audience to exit, but most of the children standing on the ring floor had yet to leave. They all appeared to be a bit sluggish, very much like the three power puffs. 

"Guess were not the only ones that feel totally wiped," Buttercup muttered. 

They were all about to leave, but paused upon hearing a frantic cry that could be heard coming from a bush. 

"Ah-ha-ha!" cried a panicked voice. "I'm blind! I'm blind! I can't see! Please don't leave me by myself! Somebody help me!" 

  From out the bush came, the frantic Hercule running forward with his hands covering his eyes.  Wailing and bringing much attention to himself, he continued on in his loud sobbing. Bubbles, the closest one to him, took it upon herself to calm the panicked man. Calmly, she walked up and tugged on the end of his gi top. 

"Excuse me mister," she said politely several times trying to get his attention. 

(*Irritated eye twitch*)

Cranky and tired, Bubbles finally jumped upward to pull Hercule down by the front of his gi. 

"Listen Mister!" she shrieked loudly. "You're really okay! Just move her hands and look around!"

With his attention captured, a startled Hercule did so slowly to see that the blinding effect of the bring light from earlier had worn off. 

"Huh?" he replied and looked around to see several tournament aids and a majority of the children staring at him with sweat drops. The world champion was so embarrassed his entire face, including his neck blushed a deep shade of red. Upon seeing the champ's face looking as red as a lobster, memories of earlier that day triggered something within the children. 

"Ahh!" they cried out completely frightened and then narrowed their eyes in anger. 

"It's that sissy from earlier. Get him!"

Charging forward with renewed energy the tired kids tackled Hercule, to which the tourney aids, Power Puff Girls, as well as Trunks and Goten were left to stand completely clueless. 

"Geez," Goten blinked. 

"The guy is lame," Trunks replied. 

  
"But he's not that bad," Buttercup finished. 

"Hmm hmm," Blossom and Bubbles said nodding in agreement. 

****Meanwhile elsewhere****

"Ha, those suckers!" Princess snickered as she and the rest of her crime partners flew through the sky. 

"Mu-ha-ha! Little do the power puffs know that by choosing to save the child competitors instead of pursuing us, they have stranded themselves here in this world." Mojo said laughing. 

A sinister smirk came out of Him's mouth. Pulling out the hand that he had hidden from the power puffs during his narration was a ball of energy sealed inside of another crystal ball.

_"As soon as we deliver this energy that I extracted from the child fighters while reciting our little story,_ _we'll return to Townsville and_ **wreak havoc without the power puffs to stop us!"**

"Da yeah!" Fuzzy chuckled goofly. "But I hope we get there in time y'all. Wouldn't it be somethin' if we lost our powers all of a sudden and…"

It was at that moment that the four Beat Alls jerked to a halt in mid air. 

"Uh-oh," they said quietly realizing that their time was up. 

"AHHH!" they screamed as they fell hundreds of feet to ground. 

"We're going to die! I don't want to die!" Princess wailed as fast rushing air hit her face causing her eyes to water. "I'm too rich to die!" 

Just as they're evil lives had flashed before they're eyes, they came to rough stop inches within splattering on the earth's surface. 

"Are we dead yet?" Princess asked whimpering. 

Opening her eyes as did the rest of the Beat Alls, they looked down to see that they were hovering only inches away from the ground. 

"No not yet," said a deep voice. 

Looking up, the four saw that two familiar muscular men had saved them. 

_"Heh-heh,"_ Him laughed and then waved nervously. _"Yamu!"_

"Spopovitch," Mojo said forcing an anxious smile. 

The two men dropped them to the ground onto their rears. 

They were about the address the two muscular men when a loud crackling voice abruptly cut into all their thoughts. 

_You idiots! I should have known that you would fail me! _

"Babidi!" the Beats Alls cried fearfully aloud. 

"Master Babidi! It is not what you think!"_ Mojo said jumping up to his feet.__ "We-"___

_I don't want to hear it! You are not worthy of being my Majin warriors!_

The angry voice screeched in their ears causing them all to cringe and shudder in fright. It was in that instant that the large "M's on their foreheads disappeared. 

_Yamu! Spopovitch! Bring these buffoons to me immediately, along with the energy you yourselves have collected as well!_

Yamu and Spopovitch smiled and nodded. 

"Yes, Master Babidi!" 

Him shuddered when he heard his brother's voice echoing in his head alone. 

_You're in trouble baby brother! Don't worry though, if you're lucky, maybe by the time you get here I will have persuaded Master Babidi not to destroy you!_

The scarlet boy nearly blanched white in fear and slowly looked up to see the two muscular men peering down at him.  

"Up on your feet fools!" Yamu demanded, addressing all four Townsville villains.

"Wait! Wait!" Princess cried trying to think quickly. "Didn't you hear what Babidi said?" 

"Yes," Spopovitch answered reaching for her with his massive hand. "Master Babidi wants to have a word with you losers!" 

"He also said for you to bring back any energy you've collected!" Princess replied cringing away from his hand. "And you don't have any!" 

Spopovitch paused for a second and then looked at Yamu. 

"Hmm… she's right Yamu," he said. "We didn't find the one whose energy we needed to steal." 

"That's only because these morons messed everything up!" Yamu frowned answering him. "Master Babidi will understand." 

_"Will he?"_ Him asked darkly. **"He'll be just as angry with you as he is with us. Maybe even angrier." **

"What do you mean?" Yamu cried grabbing the crimson boy by his neck. 

"He means that at least we were still able to gather some energy, unlike the two of you who have absolutely none," Mojo said intervening for a gasping Him. 

"You lie! None of you gathered energy," Spopovitch sneered. "Why else would Master Babidi be so angry?" 

"Yes, we did," Princess said smiling now. "Master Babidi, is simply unaware of our secret stash. Show them Him." 

Reaching under his cloak again, Him presented the crystal ball with the energy stolen from the child competitors.

Yamu and Spopovitch peered into it. It was in fact energy. How much though, they couldn't tell. 

"Why don't we make a deal?" Mojo said placing the tips of his fingers together and grinning. 

Yamu and Spopovitch growled, but seemed to be interested. Letting go of Him, the skinny, cloaked child fell to the ground with a grunt. 

"We'll give you this ball of energy, if you'll just let us go," he said rubbing his throat with his free hand (AN: uh claw? Ah, heck never mind!). 

"Or how 'bout we just wring all of your scrawny necks and take the energy anyway," Spopovitch said lunging forward.

"Not-uh," Him said shaking his head. In the instant the gargantuan man had grabbed him, the ball of energy had disappeared from his hand. 

Yamu gave Spopovitch a nod to release him. 

"Fine," said the leaner muscular man. "We…we have a deal." 

****Reconvening in the plaza area****

     The plaza had become a busy area as parents, family, friends, spectators, and all those who had been involved in the tournament bustled about. The day's fighting was over for now, but that didn't mean everybody went home immediately. Standing in a corner to themselves the three power puffs, along with Goten and Trunks hung around talking. 

"I still can't believe it!" Buttercup cried out. Blossom nodded understanding her sister's emotions.

"So you're saying that Him used his evil influence on me and he did all this while I was watching television in our hotel room during our vacation," said still disbelieving girl trying to piece together everything she had heard from the Beat Alls. . "And his reason for doing that was in to let me know about a martial arts tournament, that was taking place in another world."

Trunks, Goten, and Bubbles merely listened as Buttercup went on. 

"So you mean the world we're standing in at this very moment is another world not our own," the green eyed girl said pointing around.

"Hmm hmm," Blossom nodded. "That's pretty much what I gathered too." 

"And through this wizard and Him's demon brother Dabura, the Beat Alls were able to get those supers powers of theirs," Bubbles added. 

"Yep, but to keep their super powers, they tried stealing our energy in order to give it to this so called nameless wizard," Blossom stated and then did some pondering of her own. 

"Still, I wonder… what did this wizard guy want to do with our energy?"

"Yeah, I'd to know that too."  Trunks said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But I guess most this explains, why those losers lured you guys to this world."

"Yeah, I think the Beat Alls figured that if they could get us to attend this tournament they would be killing two birds with one stone," Blossom concluded. 

"Well, that sure explains a lot," Buttercup said putting her hands on her hips. "Like why we have never heard of this Hercule guy." 

"Or why we had never heard of the World Martial Arts Tournament before this, 'specially if its suppos'bly held every year," Bubbles added. ****

"Yep, it explains a lot about you guys too," Goten smiled putting his hands behind his head.

"Super heroes, huh?" Trunks said narrowing his eyes and then smirked. "That's kinda cool I guess. Better than that Girl Scout excuse any way." 

"Hmm hmm," Goten nodded. "You know my brother's a superhero too. He's calls himself Super Saiyaman." 

"But you guys are kinda like super heros too," Bubbles said sliding down against the wall behind her. She yawned after seating herself on the ground. "You have super powers as well." 

"Well, kinda but not really," Goten said sitting down beside her. "The reason we have powers is cause Trunks and I are half saiyan." 

"Saiyan?" Bubbles asked. 

"Warriors from outer space," Goten said simply. Bubbles nodded, but still wasn't sure she really understood. She looked at her sisters, who shrugged back just as unsure.

Grinning Trunks turned to face Buttercup. "But I still say the Power Puff Girls sounds kinda lame." 

"What?" cried the three girls offended. 

"Oh, yeah," Buttercup retorted back, before any of her sisters could. "Well that didn't stop us from kicking your butt!" 

"Please, you guys didn't kick my butt. You're just lucky I was going easy on you," Trunks countered. 

"Right," Buttercup said rolling her eyes and then folded her hands over her chest. "And so I guess that was me looking like Mr. Magoo in the fighting ring earlier." 

"That was a cheap shot," Trunks yelled back. "If the two of us fought again you would lose in a heart beat." 

Buttercup pretended not to hear Trunks and smiled. 

"Huh, what was that you said Trunks," she said leaning forward with one hand behind her ear.  "I couldn't hear you, grandpa." 

"What?" Trunks said angrily stepping forward. "You better not be calling me some old geezer!"

"Well, you sure sounded like one!" Buttercup laughed holding her sides. Trunks was about to open his mouth again when suddenly he heard his mother call his name. 

"Trunks!" Bulma cried running up to him, along with the rest of the z-gang.

"Professor," the girls said smiling as their father came up to them as well.  

Bending down, he gave his three daughters a hug.

"Oh, thank goodness. The three of you really had me worried for a while," Professor Utonium replied. 

"We're fine, Professor, and we have a lot to tell you," Blossom said. 

  
"But first let us introduce you to our friends," Bubbles beamed standing up. 

  The professor laughed as his daughters pulled him closer towards the group next to them. It was during this time that introductions were made and most of everyone became acquainted.

"Wow!" Bubbles said upon meeting Goku. "You look exactly like Goten." 

"Duh, he's Goten's dad," Buttercup said shaking her head. 

Goku smiled down at the two little girls. "The two of you and your other sister are pretty strong. You really gave Goten and Trunks a run for their money." 

"No way," Trunks said stepping closer protest.

"But technically, there really wasn't a winner." Goku replied rubbing his chin between his thumb and index finger. "No one got knocked out of the ring, was rendered unconscious, or even gave up." 

"Oh wait, Blossom was Dad!" Goten volunteered. 

"Yeah, that's right," Goku agreed nodding his head. "If it hadn't been for you, she would have crashed outside of the ring." 

Blossom smiled and shrugged. 

  Vegeta who was standing nearby came closer to get a better look at the three girls who his son and Kakarot's brat had faced. They looked like the typical, ordinary offspring of a weak earthling. Their father was nothing more than but a scrawny egghead with the power level equivalent to that of common house fly. This perplexed him somewhat because as much as he didn't want to admit, the three female children were quite strong for their age. Still not stronger than either Trunks or Goten, but they had put up a worthy fight. With the proper training, he could tell that they had the potential for even greater power just as he could see in own son and Kakarot's. He turned to look down at Trunks who was standing by his side with a frown. 

"Your training is going to increase by double for now on," he said gruffly. Trunks groaned and let out an 'ah man.' Looking down at Goten and then the three girls again, Vegeta shook his head. Even if he his son was already stronger then the four of them, he intended to keep it that way. There was no way he was going to let three human females or the son of a lowly saiyan warrior, become stronger than any son of his. 

Feeling Vegeta's eyes burning a hole into her back, Buttercup turned to address him.

"Do you have a problem or something, buddy?" she said glaring back, not exactly sure of who he was since she had not been introduced to him yet. 

Vegeta growled in response. 

"Oh, don't mind him," Bulma said laughing in amusement at the girl's spunk.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow as she took another look at Vegeta and then at Trunks. 

"Oh, I see," she said to Trunks. "He's your dad isn't he?" 

Trunks nodded back proudly. 

Buttercup let out a sigh. "Figures." 

'No wonder he acts like such a jerk most of the time,' she thought to herself privately. 

   Upon seeing the sun going down the professor turned toward Bulma and the rest of the new interesting people he had met. 

"Well, it looks like my daughters and I should be on our way," he smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you." 

He walked up to Chi Chi and held out a neutral hand. 

"No hard feelings," he asked. 

Chi Chi laughed and slapped him on the back. 

"Not at all. In fact I had a lot of fun!" she declared. 

"Yeah," Bulma muttered to herself quietly. "Acting like a maniac. 

"Well, let's be on our way," Professor Utonium said to his daughters once again. 

"Umm… well I don't know if we can do that, Professor," Blossom said suddenly. 

"Why not?" the professor asked. "You girls look so tired. I think its time to call it day."

"Well, remember what I said earlier about having a lot to tell you," Blossom asked. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded. 

"Yes," the professor responded still not understanding. "What did you want to tell me?"

The three sisters looked at one another and then told the father everything about the Beat Alls. The z-gang - who were still standing about -stopped chatting to listen as well. 

The professor ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. 

"Well… I guess the only thing we can do now is figure out a way to get home," the professor nodded. A worried look came over his face though. 

"What is it, Professor?" his daughters asked. 

"It's just that I doubt the gateway that Him used to bring us here is still open," he answered looking up into the sky. "There's not a cloud in sight. It must have only been temporary." 

"But we just _have_ to get home somehow," Blossom cried, suddenly regretting not going after the Beat Alls like her sisters had wanted. "Townsville needs us!"

"Trunks can't you find them with that ki thing you were talking about?" Blossom asked.

Trunks paused for a second. His eyes widened in surprise. 

"No." he said shaking his head. "Not a trace." 

"Me neither," Goten answered. The girls' faces fell upon hearing this. 

  Goku and everyone else who had been listening gave the Utonium family sympathetic looks. 

"I'm sure I could help you find a way home back at Capsule Corp," Bulma said speaking to the Professor. "Of course, the only thing is, is that it might take a while and you and your daughters look like your anxious to go." 

Professor Utonium nodded back. 

"But is seems like we don't have much of a choice," he answered. 

The three power puffs were quiet as they listened to their father and Trunks' mom talked about several different scientific possibilities to get them home, when suddenly Goku spoke up. 

"Hey," he exclaimed. "I think I know way to get you guys back to your own world!"

Everyone turned to look at him. 

"I don't have the slightest idea about what you and the professor are talking about Bulma, but I think I know a way that could work just as well and much faster," Goku smiled. 

"Well, okay, what is Goku," Bulma asked curious to know what he had in mind. 

Goku nodded and looked down at the power puffs. 

"I remember you girls saying that those Beat Alls came from your world to our world by traveling through the otherworld," he began. "So I don't see why you can't travel back the same way." 

The girls stared at Goku not understanding. 

"Well, all I have to do is call Baba," Goku replied smiling. "She could lead you guys through otherworld to actually get to your world." 

"Hey, that's a great idea," Krillin declared. 

"Yes, I think it just might work actually," Piccolo nodded. 

"Huh?" the girls and the professor asked. "What is otherworld and who is Baba?" 

After taking some time to answer the Utoniums questions, they agreed on Goku's plan. 

"So I guess this means that you guys aren't going to come back for the tournament next week when they re-hold it," Goten asked the girls. 

Blossom sadly shook her head 'no,' as did the rest of her sisters. 

"I don't think so," she answered. 

"Oh," Goten said rather disappointed. "That's too bad. Today was a lot of fun." 

"Yeah," Bubbles sighed. 

"But you guys can't leave yet," Trunks cried out suddenly. 

"Oh, and just why not hon," Bulma asked teasingly. "Are you afraid you're going to miss a certain someone?"  

Trunks blushed when his mother turned to look at Buttercup. 

"Huh?" both children cried. 

"Not-uh! No way!" they both shouted at one another. 

"Oh, they're so cute!" Chi Chi whispered to Bulma. "Just look at Goten and Bubbles. Why do they have to grow up so fast?" 

Bulma nodded in agreement. 

"We still have to have rematch," Trunks said pointing at Buttercup. "Cause I don't want you thinking you won when you didn't. You only got one up on me cause I was taking it easy on you."

"Well, who says I wasn't taking it easy on you, too," Buttercup retorted back, causing Trunks to growl. 

Bubbles turned to look up at her father as Buttercup and Trunks continued to verbally duke it out. 

"Professor, isn't there some way we could come back to visit Goten and Trunks again on our next vacation," she asked.

"Well, I don't know," the professor answered, but smiled. "I'll try to think of something when we get back home Bubbles."

The sad looks on the girls and the boys' faces lighten upon hearing this. 

"You better train really hard too, Trunks," Buttercup cried. "Cause the next time we meet we're definitely gonna have a rematch." 

"Hmmph, you bet," Trunks said giving her his usual cocky smile. 

****Not too much later****

"You can open your eyes now," came the gentle rasping of an old woman's voice. 

Bubbles was hesitant to do so, but the wider her eyes became the wider the smile on face grew. 

"We're home!" she cried turning to look at her sisters with excitement. 

Twirling around the girls almost immediately recognized the room in which they stood. 

"Thanks Baba!" Blossom smiled. "You even brought us right back to our living room!" 

"Now that's what I call having friends in high places," the Professor cracked placing a hand on his hip. Leaning down he placed the luggage in his hands on the carpet. 

"Thank you again Madame," he said addressing the petite older woman, who sat comfortably hovering on her large crystal ball. "If you see Goku, could you please thank him for us."

"Sure, no problem and anyway I was happy to help," she replied. While she had found Goku's request odd and out of the ordinary, she still decided to comply out of her own fondness for him. 

"Now I do believe it is time for me to go," she replied shortly afterwards. 

With a nod towards the girls and the professor she gave a wave and disappeared. 

"Wow! This has definitely been the best vacation ever," Bubbles said smiling broadly. 

"Yeah, everything except that part with us getting the energy sucked from bodies," Buttercup frowned. 

"I think I'm really going to miss Goten and Trunks," Bubbles mused. "They're were both pretty cool… and kinda cute." 

Blossom nodded, while Buttercup shrugged indifferently. 

"Yeah right," she said curling her lip up in disgust. 

Both Bubbles and Blossom laughed knowing that in reality she felt the same way as them. 

The professor let out a sigh as he crashed down on the living room sofa. The girls curled up next to him seconds afterward.

"Home sweet home!" he said relaxing and then reached over to switch on the television. 

Their sleepy eyes widened at hearing the sound of a loud scream blaring away from the television scream. It startled the girls and caused the professor sit up straight. 

"Townsville is under attack!" screamed a news reporter. On the screen they saw frantic citizens running away from crashing debris and the raging flames from fire.  In the background were Mojo-jojo, Him, Princess, and Fuzzy laughing maniacally as they orchestrated the chaos. 

"Citizens of Townsville, listen up!" Princess shrieked shrilly. "The power puffs are no more! In fact they no longer exist!" 

"Ha ha ha! Yesss, you stupid people!" Mojo said smiling at all the screams. "We the Beat Alls are all that remain! And torture you we shall!" 

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup sighed and then looked at one another knowing what they had to do. 

"Don't worry about unpacking girls," the professor replied. "Go do what you do best." 

He didn't have to tell his daughters twice. They disappeared straight through the door seconds later (AN: and I do mean straight through the door). 

Leaning back on the sofa to stare at the television screen, the professor watched as his daughters got to work cleaning up the city.

"Oh, Blossom where have you girls been?" cried the now relieved news reporter. 

Holding a rather shocked Mojo in one hand and a surprised Princess in the other, Blossom answered the woman.

"Oh, we were on vacation," she answered while bashing the two villains' heads together. 

"But now were back!" Bubbles cried from up above.

The television camera panned upward to get a view of her. Using Him like a baseball bat she waited for Buttercup to wind Fuzzy's round body up for a pitch. She threw him forward with all her strength. 

WACK!

"And we don't plan on leaving again not for a long time!" Buttercup said smirking. Then looking into the camera the three girls winked.

"Are there any other words of reassurance you would like to give the city girls?" asked the woman. 

"Nothing else except that the Power Puff Girls have returned and we're ready to kick butt!" Blossom declared. 

"Oh, and we'd like to give a shout out to our two friends, Trunks and Goten, who helped us so that we could make it home to Townsville in the first place!" Buttercup yelled. "I don't know if you two can hear us, but until we meet again-"

She held up a peace sign. Her sisters did the same. 

Professor Utonium smiled as he got up from the sofa. "Don't worry girls I'll get on it right away," he said turning to glance at the door that led to his laboratory. His talk with Bulma had given him a lot of ideas on how to construct a dimensional transporter, but he would test those theories out soon enough. 

"And now that I know where our next vacation spot is going to be, working on a way to get us back there won't be so bad."

Closing his eyes, he listened to rest of the live news report. "But I'll get started after a much needed nap." 

"We'll there you have it citizens of Townsville," said the newswoman in an upbeat tone. "Our girls are back! Refreshed and relaxed from a long deserved vacation, and ready to kick butt once again! I think I speak for everyone when I say - Welcome home girls! Welcome home!" 

(Power puff ending heart screen comes up)

Narrator: Oh, ho ho! I couldn't have said it better myself! (chuckles) Yeah, we sure did miss you girls, but as usually you returned just in time to right the balance of good and evil. 

And so once again the day has been save…thanks to the Power Puff girls and the two young boys that they befriended, Trunks and Goten!

THE END

Author's Note: Well that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed yourself. I could have written more, but this story was really turning into a runaway train. I mean I had to it end somewhere. I'm so proud of myself. I finally ended a story.

   Okay, so please review and tell me what you think. Who knows? If I get any good suggestions, maybe I'll go back and do some rewriting. Oh, and before I go, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks you so much for your comments! I really appreciated them. Hopefully, I won't get any flames about the battle between the power puffs and Trunks and Goten. I tried to be fair. No one actually won the tournament or really got beat up. We all know that Trunks and Goten are stronger, but I really thought that the girls would be able to hold their own. Oh, and just for any nitpickers out there, I am somewhat aware of the stats on the girls' strength, which is something like the ability to lift 2000 pounds (at least I think so). Personally, I still believe it to be an open door. Have any of you seen the Rowdy Rough Boy episode? Blossom was like holding an oil tanker in her arms and I think that ways WHOLE lot more than 2000 pounds. Not to mention the Hero Summit episode where Buttercup held up a skyscraper and Bubbles circled the world in less than 10 seconds, so you see what I'm talking about. Also, keep in mind that I aged the girls by two years, giving them plenty of time to grow and increase their strength. If that still doesn't satisfy you, what else can I do but shrug and smile. ^_^  Until we meet again. 


End file.
